Forevermated
by Wolfisis
Summary: Harry pushes to accept what has happened to him, with the help of his old Potions Master he might just be able to accept himself. Maybe even help the older man find something he's been missing for his whole life.Rated M for a reason, this is M/M with a side of Draco/Mione. Might contain mentions of rape, abuse and later chapter might have Mpreg. Please review and be kind.
1. Chapter 1

First Snarry story, be kind.

I do not own Harry Potter. Warnings: Violence, language, and sexual content. If you don't like M/M relationships please turn back now.

Other warnings: Might include Mpreg, some mentions of abuse as a child,rape, or mentions of rape. So please if you think this might upset you turn back now.

I do not have a beta tester, I do apologize for the bad grammar, misspelled words, or anything else that happens to distract from the story. I do hope you look past that and read the story any way. Thank you for your time.

Chapter one.

Harry Potter lay awake after a long night of pain and confusion, he wished he had someone to help him through this. The pain alone was not so bad years of pain and abuse made him almost numb to it, it was the fact that he was afraid to be around others that made the pain almost to much to bare. Harry lay naked in pain and confused about how he was going to survive this alone, how could he tell his friends and family about this?

Harry sighed getting up from his place on the ground and called for Kreacher.

"Master Potter called for Kreacher. What can Kreacher do for Master Potter, sir?" Kreacher asked from his place near Harry's side, Harry looked at his friend the only friend he could trust with his pain at the moment.

"Please take me home Kreacher." Kreacher was all to happy to please his Master, he nodded his head and they disappeared to the now very clean 12 Grimmauld Place. "Help me to the bathroom, please Kreacher." Harry was pale and weak his body giving away to its own weight, the boney hands of his friend helped him up the steps to his room. Setting the young man on the bed to fill the tube and get things ready for the young Harry Potter to use, Kreacher could hear Harry whimper in pain as he stood to come to the washroom.

"Master Potter Sir please sit I will get you in a moments time, Kreacher does not want Harry Potter to hurt himself." Kreacher helped Harry to sit on the toilet, he heard the young man sigh and whimper a thank you out through the pain.

Kreacher Helped Harry into the tub, helping the young man wash his hair and upper body. Harry heard the flew flare and paled, his body stiffened waiting for who ever would see him in such a state. Hoping with all his might that it was someone who wouldn't ask to many questions, but that was not to be. Kreacher rushed out of the bathroom in time for Harry to hear a deep male voice he once thought was lost forever speaking, asking for, The Boy. He sighed this was it he heard them fighting up the stairs the Elf he had grown to love has his most trusted friend, telling the man to leave the Harry Potter was resting. But the bedroom door banged opened as did the bathroom door to reveal the one man Harry hoped never to see him in this weak state, Severus Snape.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in the tube at such an hour Mister Potter, I've been getting an ear full from the Headmistress who happens to be looking for your sorry hide." Snape breathed in through his nose and out through the his mouth, he needed to be calm something was off about this and he was going to find out what was going on.

At that moment Kreacher came rushing in to finish washing Harry cleaning him of the soap on his head, Severus looked on in disgust at how lazy Harry appeared to be."Dear Merlin's beard are you so lazy know that the war is finished that you cant wash your own body?" Harry looked at the older man with pain filled eye, Harry sighed through the pain before standing up.

"I'm in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment please when you go back tell her I will come by in a weeks time, I need rest." Harry ambled away from Snape to his dresser, he didn't make it far before he was falling to the floor in pain. Severus reached him in time before he smacked face first into the hard wood floor of the bedroom, Harry's towel had slipped when he stared to fall. He hissed in pain as all the nerves in his body screamed from the contact, he flinched away falling onto the bed.

"What is the matter with you boy?" Harry flinched at the nickname, he hated it. It reminded him to much of his uncle and Voldy.

"Don't call me that for the love of Merlin Snape I have a name, I deserve some respect." He cried out in a fit of anger his eyes glowed yellow, and Severus back away from the young man.

"Your eyes turned gold." It was a statement not a question, Snape now knew Harry's worst secret from the war. God why did it have to be Snape? Of all the people out there why him?

"Yes, yes they did. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry please don't tell anyone about this, if they find out it will be my death." Harry sighed, pain forgotten for the moment.

"When did his happen Potter?" Severus asked in a calm stable voice, something he was not on the inside was calm.

Harry looked up to see a touch of fear in the older mans eyes, before it quickly vanished."Just after I defeated _Him_ , I needed some air so I took a walk near the forest. I made the mistake of forgetting my wand, by your bed...I-I had been sitting there for a few days waiting for you to wake up, so when I went on the walk I was not paying much attention...My horrible mistake and down fall in that moment, I was attacked by a stray werewolf from the battle. Hagrid was the one who saw what happened and helped me, I made him promise to keep this a secret. I couldn't let others know I was a werewolf, if anyone knew of this I would have a number of things done to me...look at how they treated my godfathers, Snape you must not tell anyone. Please I know you've done so much for me already so much I want to thank you for, so much I want to repay you for. But please keep this one secret to yourself, I beg you please." Harry was panting the strain on his body was becoming to much he had not had much food in the past few months, and even Severus saw how weak he was.

Sighing the older man moved forward helping the younger man into a pair of sleep pants, he moved the man to lay in bed covering him up."Kreacher please make Harry some soup, I will look after him for a while." Kreacher looked to Harry who managed a nod, the elf quickly left for the kitchen and got to work on the food for his master." I will work on a wolfsbane potion for you to take every month, I would suggest you come back to school for your last year. And talk to the headmistress she can help you find work after you finish school, you did well with teaching...As much as I would loath to see you working with us at the school you are good at it, so think on it while you rest." Severus waited for Kreacher to bring the bowl of soup up and once he had he quickly set to work on feeding the very tired Harry Potter, Severus sighed as the bowl became empty and Harry had passed out.

"Kreacher make up a room for my stay here, I wish to help you with Potter." Kreacher nodded at his masters teacher and quickly set to work, Kreacher wanted his master safe so he would be good and have the one man who could help his master stay near by.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry sat up in bed leaning against the frame, he wasn't tired anymore the moons rays making him feel almost energetic. He stretched his legs and arms out hearing that satisfying cracking of bones into place, he pulled the covers off stepping out of the bed to grab a shirt. Making his way out of his room and down to the kitchen as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the man in the room next to his.

Harry got to work on making up some more soup he was starving, he wanted some bread to go with it so he looked around and found what he was looking for. He got it all set up at the table by the window, the soup just about done when he heard a noise coming from the stairs. He quickly snapped his wand out and turned just in time to see Snape doing the same, he sighed and smiled softly at the man placing the wand back from wince it came.

"You hungry?" Harry smiled at Snape making a gesture for him to sit down at the table.

"Yes." Awww, the one word reply's do get old.

"would you like me to make you a bowl then?" Harry poking the bear so to speak...Or maybe poking a snake.

"Please." Still only one word.

Harry sighed out but smiled none the less, Snape was one of the only ones who still treated him like he used to. Before he defeated Voldy, but still he wished the older man would drop his attitude now that the war was done. He wondered what the man behind the mask was like, who he was and for some reason he wanted to understand why he smelled so damn good.

Harry made them both a bowl, floating them behind him as he carried a tray of tea to the table. Snapes eyes looked on in wonder at the site before him, when did Harry learn wandless magic?

"When did you learn to do that?" Snape pointed to the floating tray.

"While on the run, I practiced pretty hard." Harry said with a big grin.

"Don't look so smug Mister Potter, you forget I can still beat you in most every thing." Snape snapped out, looking all the more like his old self even in his night clothes.

"I am sure you could sir." Harry said as he sat down at the table trying hard not to fight with the man before him.

"Was that sarcasm Mister Potter?" Snape looked sharply at Harry, making the other man feel less like the man he was and more like the first year he used to be.

"No, it was clearly me being the bigger person at that moment. Seeing as I did defeat a dark lord after coming back from the dead, oh and you know fighting off the death eaters that still find me." Harry snapped picking up his bowl and bread before leaving the kitchen to go to the study, he refused to fight with Snape he was fare to tired for that. Not to mention he wasn't sure he could hold his anger the right way, he sighed as he sat down in his desk chair opening a book on werewolf's.

"You know walking away like that was a rather childish move on your part Mister Potter." Snape said from the door way, Harry had, had enough of his snarky attitude so he used his magic to slam the door shut."Real damn mature Potter!" Snape yelled from behind the locked door.

"Well your in my home acting like a child who cant get his way, your pushing me to my breaking point and I'd rather like not to rip your face off with my teeth if that's okay with you." Harry said from his place at the desk, still looking through the book he had just managed to open.

"Like you could." Snape snapped that was all Harry could take the wolf with in snapped.

Snape had no idea how he ended on his back with a very angry Harry Potter sitting on top of him, the mans eyes were now glowing gold with anger Harry snarled."You will respect me in my own home Severus, I have done nothing to you except help you get out of being sent to Azkaban. Helped you to walk again even when I was in pain, helped you get your classroom and home fixed up. Payed for most of your bills and taken on the task of restocking your potions supplies, kept the media off your back for months all the while suffering alone with this bullshit I am going through. So tell me what have I not done to make up for all that you've done for me, I died twice watched all of my family leave me I've suffered enough for one life time. Let alone two or three, I'm tired of fighting you of trying to prove to you I'm not my father or your other bullies. So please for the love of Merlin just go away if you cant see me as who I am, the one person in the damn world who sat beside you even without you asking it of me." Harry rolled off the older man laying on the floor stunned into silence, he watched as Harry walked into his study and closed the door.

He heard the sobs of a broken man from behind those doors, the banging of books hitting the walls as the mans magic went out of control in his moment of anguish.

Severus realized his wrong doing in that moment, Harry listing off all the things he's done for the older man made him understand how lonely Harry must have been. He had heard the young man lost quit a few followers due to his support of Severus, not to mentions the boys young love. The weasely girl really stuck it to him, giving Harry only a few options and none of which the boy...No man liked, so Harry did what Harry does best he did it his way and damn the consequences of his actions.

OoOoOoOo

Slowly after hours of sitting before the door waiting to talk to a calmer Harry Potter, Snape pushed the door opened to find the room in diss ray."Harry?" He looked at the boy laying on the floor, and sighed seeing that he had passed out with tears still leaking from his eyes.

"What!?" Snapped out Harry, making the older man jump slightly.

"Thought you were asleep." Snape Said.

"Yeah, I was." Harry said sitting up whipping his face free of tears.

-Sigh- "Harry you must understand why I act the way I do-"

"Just stop alright, I've had enough of you and the others...Just leave me alone." Harry snapped out making his way to the back of the room, siting on a couch that was placed in there for his book loving friend who no longer came around." I just-I cant do this any more." Harry sighed out or perhaps that was a sob, Snape couldn't help but follow Harry to the couch he sat down next to the boy.

"I do admit to you that I've been a tad more rough, but I must tell you its not because I see you as your father more to do with the fact that I felt like a child around you, all those times you helped me to the loo. I am sorry, Harry. I shouldn't be taking old emotions out on you, and your right you've dealt with enough bad things in your life. Why are none of your friends here Harry? Surely there must be someone who stuck by your side, as you had always done so with them?" Severus was confused even if Harry had stayed by his side, why would others run off on there friend? And from what Snape heard the boy showed the whole Wizarding world his memories, he just couldn't get why they left Harry Potter behind.

"I was attacked not to long after the war was over, my temper toward people who talked poorly of you was short and explosive. I tried hard so hard to control it, and to not let anyone know of my new secret. They...They accused me of being in love with you." Harry laughed but the sob that broke out got Severus's attention, he looked at the broken man before him with questioning eyes." Guess they were a tad right, I do love you or well the wolf inside does. He refused to leave your side, Remus told me once the his wolf knew his mate before he did. I never understood what he meant tell I got back from my attack and had Poppy heal me up, she's the only one who knows this stuff about me and the wolf." Harry looked defeated at the moment, he stood and started to pass the room.

"You have no idea what it was like to go over your whole life in your head to figure out what you were, what you wanted. It was the first time in my life Sev, the first time I was aloud to think and feel my own feelings and thoughts. And I was scared Poppy helped a lot, taking care of you helped. But the others just made me so angry, I almost hurt Ron for telling me I needed to go home and be with his sister. That if I didn't go home and be with my wife to be, that they would stop spending time with me tell I got my head on right." Harry growled a real growl from the deep depth of his being.

"I snapped at him told him off, that led to Herms leaving to since they are together. I've had no one but Poppy, Kreacher and to my utter surprise Draco. To talk to about this, the poor guy needed friends needed someone to believe in him. And who was I not to help him, not to give him the chance to have a normal life. He was pushed into all this damn it how can people think that it was his fault, look at who his father is.-Sigh- Sev, I really tried hard to handle all this alone with very few people to help me. But then you come along and dredge up my past, and make me feel like a first year again." Harry growled but Severus was no longer afraid of Harry, not after Harry told him he loved him. Or the wolf loved him, as much as that confused him Harry wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm not a child anymore I'm eighteen, I've killed, I've fought in a war and won. I've battled after the war fighting for my life, I've had almost everything ripped from my life. I've looked death in the face and was told I was not done here yet, tell me Severus do you still see me as a child because I have not been one since my uncle beat me at the age of three!" Harry snapped his mouth shut at the admission of abuse, and this got Snape standing and pushing the boy back into the wall.

"You will tell me what that muggle did to you." Snape demanded in his to calm voice.

"I-I, its in the past I've moved on." Harry sighed out.

Snape banged his hand into the wall next to Harry's head,"you will tell me right now." Snape was glaring at Harry wanting the answers he seeks, Harry shook his head. But the wolf with in begged him to comply with its mate, to tell him of what his past was like."Please Harry." Severus whispered this close to the young mans ear making Harry shiver, he could smell that damn sent that drove his wolf nuts. Making him whimper with the need to give the older man anything he asked for, this was not fair damn it.

"Can we talk in the morning when I've slept and my body doesn't feel like it was jumped on by a troll?" Harry asked with a breathless sigh as the scent of the other man was becoming to powerful to resist, he was feeling hot and his limbs wanted to reach out and touch the older man.

"No, we talk now." Snape just wouldn't let it go and Harry was losing the battle of wills.

"Please." Harry's breathing was becoming faster, hot and heavy on the older mans neck.

"No, tell me." Severus wanted to know what happened to Harry and he wanted his answers now, he was a stubborn man after all.

What he didn't expect was for Harry to shove him on to the couch and kiss him, to hot and heavy that his heart skipped a beat. That was something that he had never had happen before, unlike other wizards his age Severus had never been with another person. Not even as a teen, he had managed to avoid the rapes and or forcing himself onto other through out the war. He always had ways of getting out of it, saying he was needed else were and had no time for the pleasures of the skin.

Having Harry rutting against him was doing things to his body the older male didn't expect and he almost gave into the heated desire, he almost let himself go with the flow of it all. But this was Harry Potter the boy who lived...The damn brat who killed his ex master, the strong most powerful person he had ever met. Not that he would tell him that, or maybe he should...his mind was starting to get hazy and he was starting to enjoy Harry's tongue in his mouth a little to much, Snape refused to do this so he pushed Harry to get off him. But the boy was so much strong with his wolf side taking over that Snape had no way out, other then to plead with the wolf with in Harry to let him free.

"Harry, please you must release me." He whispered and in that second the wolf and Harry sat back in a blink of an eye, Harry looked red faced and very sorry."Its alright Harry, you did nothing wrong I pushed you when I should have listened. The wolf with in you was holding back for as long as he could, we will talk in the morning." He looked at Harry who's head had dropped to his chest, he looked defeated.

"You'll be gone, I over stepped like I always do. You'll be gone before I wake, like everyone else." Harry said as he walked away, this surprised Severus to the core of his being. He didn't react in time, so when he finally got the ability to speak again Harry was already gone.

"Damn it." Snape sighed, he would be here for Harry when he woke up he would not leave the man in his time of need. But Snape needed to think, think on the kiss the feeling of the other man above him. Harry's wolf wanted him, desired him as its mate had already claimed him. He had no way of getting out of this, Harry new this and so did he. Severus walked up the stairs to his room and got into bed he would sleep on this, hoping with everything that he was that he would except his fate by the time morning came.

OoOoOoOo

Harry awake to the smell of Jasmine tea, honey bread, and ham. Oh how his stomach was growling from hunger, he rushed to get out of bed not thinking of his state of dress. He rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen were he found a nicely dressed potions master cooking food, he was slightly confused about this not thinking he would see the other person again. His wolf on the other hand growled with want, he wanted Harry to drag the man before him to the table and take him. Make the man his, mark him as his mate for life.

"You might want to put some pants on Harry, or do you plan to eat your breakfast naked?" Severus chuckled...Harry looked at the man wided eyed, and mouth gaping.

"You laughed." Harry said with a blush, as his body reacted to that deep smooth laugh.

"I think you were right I need to stop acting as if your a first year and see you as the man you've clearly become over the years, but really Harry you might want to put something on. As much as I like the view before me I don't think either of us are ready for that kind of commitment, besides I'm rather hungry." Severus chuckled at the blush on Harry's face, but saw when Harry understood what he had just said.

"You-you want me?" Harry sobbed out, he never thought that would be the out come.

"I might, but we both know that your wolf desires me...The question is do you the human side want me, and do I want you. Its going to take time Harry a lot of time before we can both answer those important questions, I understand your wolfs desire but I am asking you and it to please be patient with me and wait." Severus had his back to Harry as he had spoke those words, trying his hardest not to stair at Harry's obvious erection.

"I can do that, we can talk. Actually get to know one another, I-I know you want to learn of my past with my muggle family. but I need a promise from you before I can speak of it, I need you not to harm them Sev. Please." Harry begged the older man, not wanting to see him arrested for hurting muggles on his behalf.

"If it would make you happy...I will not harm your muggle family, no matter how much I want to I promise you I will not touch or use magic on them." Severus sighed out facing the very naked Harry Potter to make a point clear, he would listen and that was all.

"Thank you...Kreacher, could you bring me my pants and a shirt." Harry called out seconds later pants and one of Harry's over sized hand me down shirts were sitting on the stool, Harry made quick work of putting them on.

"What no under pants?" Severus drawled out.

"Ha, no. I feel confined in them, it was never like that before I got bitten." Harry laughed out, as he sat at the table his eyes roamed over the older man, his wolf sighed with contentment.

"Well, I don't really like wearing them either. But its always better to, just encase someone pulls a prank. Learned that the hard way back in school with your dad, he and his friends never did leave my pants on. Never really understood the need to de-pant's me, it always flustered your mother." Severus said with a hint of sadness in his voice, his eyes meeting Harry's as they both tucked in.

"They would roll in their graves if they hear me admit this to you, but it was because someone liked you. Not my father of course but the one that did the pantsing the most, yeah he was a fan of yours." Harry laughed out at the look on the older mans face.

"Oh god Black you bastard." He growled out, with a light laugh.

"Yeah, he once told me he hated mom for a month because she pecked you on the cheek." Harry smiled at the memory of him sitting with his godfather talking of his family, he missed that man.

"Harry, there might be a way to get him out of the Vail. But I've not found it yet, if I do, do you want me to bring him back?" Severus hadn't told anyone of his plans but he wanted to bring back one person for Harry to have as family, Harry looked at him with wide eyes but they saddened in a second.

"No, please don't. He's happy were he's at, he loves being with mom and dad again. Not to mention he's with Remus, they can pull pranks on Albus." Harry sighed out, his smile was soft and sad but genuine.

"I...I thought maybe you would want someone here for you, a family member." Severus looked mildly alarmed.

"I do, but they cant be here Sev. Their time has passed and I have to move on, even if I don't want to. Thank you, thank you so much for the offer." Harry got up from his place but knelled near Severus, he put his hand on the other mans and squeezed it gently.

Severus looked into Harry's eyes seeing how honest his eyes were how trusting Harry looked, he couldn't understand what cam over him as he leaned down and kissed those lush lips. The moan that excaped both men was enough to make Harry push forward, he wanted to rip Sevs clothes off. But he stopped pulled back and looked into his mates eyes, they both new they had to stop but neither wanted to. Harry made the move to sit down, he closed his legs and bit down on his lip.

"That was intense." He breathed out after a moments time.

"Yes...I am sorry I shouldn't have...but it felt so...-sigh-...It was intense wasn't it?" Sev breathed out admitting defeat, he wanted it again that intense feeling of heat boiling over the edge into passion.

"Yes." Harry coughed and looked at his still warm food, he breathed in filling his lungs fool of the smell of food and the over whelming smell of his mate."So what was it like to grow up with my mom around?" He started to eat changing the subject something the older man was grateful for, he nodded as he ate a few bites before answering.

"It was amazing, your mother was truly one of a kind Harry." And so Sev told Harry a few stories of how they would get back at his father for the things done to Sev, how Black would yell at James for being in love with a fool...Many things that made each laugh or want to cry, it was good...No great talking to Harry about everything, he was finally free to tell someone of his past.

The past he was so afraid of telling anyone of, that he hide behind walls and masks but with Harry he didn't have to. The young man would except him for everything he was and still want to be near him, because even though Harry was only eighteen. He had gone through just as much or more so then Severus himself, and he was thrilled to finally say all the things he always wanted to say.

AN: So first chapter of my first ever Snarry, please review but do be kind I don't have a beta tester.

Yes, I will have Herms in the story soon. Not sure how that will turn out but I was thinking of a Draco/Hermione, or at least have them as friends...Well see.

Well until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all hope you liked the first chapter. Like usual I do not own Harry Potter, we all know who does.

Normal warnings, sexual content, violence. Mentions of rape and child abuse.

Still thinking on the Mpreg. Please enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter two.

"So, we talked about my childhood all day yesterday. I think its your turn Harry, I think I get to hear about you now." Sev said from his place on the couch, they sat in the brightly lite study looking over books on wolfs that the Blacks had kept over the years.

-Sigh-,"you really wont let my past go will you?" Harry breathed out, rolling his eyes at the other man.

"No." Aww, back to the one word reply's.

"Fine, fine...I'm not sure if you know of this, but after I defeated Tom I went to Gringotts. I needed to look into what all I had, I was never informed of anything concerning my account. I was only ever told of the fund my father and mother had left me, so upon my arrival and my very late apology to the goblins. Not to mention a sizable amount of money to pay my debt off, you know stealing a dragon breaking through he roof and all coasted a nice amount. They forgave me easily enough after all I did defeat the worst dark lord in history to date, so it was easy enough." Harry sighed putting the book he had been reading down.

"After talking to the head of the goblins, he then informed me that I had more to my name as not only the Potters heir but as the Blacks as well. I was a bit gobsmacked at the thought of having to powerful houses under my belt, I asked for a run through of my me I never thought I would see that much coins in my life, not to mention the properties I own. Or the shares I hold, the seats of power I have on the Wizengamot. Trust me when I say I never thought I had hat much, but I know I have it now. Its why I cant let anyone know I'm a werewolf, not until I can get a few new laws passed. Then I can plan out how others are informed of my secret, maybe get it to look like I had only just been bitten." Harry looked up into the eyes of his Potion Master, seeing the understanding there he waved for Harry to continue on.

"Well after going through all of the paper work, a lot of paper work I might add. I was let into the vaults finding a few journal from my mother and father, even one from my Aunt."Sighing he stopped and rubbed his head, trying to ease the tension there." I read through them finding out things about my mother and father that I never thought I would, and some about my Aunt that made things all to clear as to why she hated me and my mom." Harry moved his body and laid down his head resting on Sevs legs, the older man stared at Harry for a moment before craning his hands through the younger ones soft hair.

"I started to understand why she did the things she did to me as a child, but then I started to remember he time she wanted my Uncle to stop. He always took things to far when I was younger, hitting me to hard when she had only asked him to spank me for what she thought I did wrong. it started to make her uncomfortable after a few years, but she was to afraid he would turn on her if she spoke up. I had contacted her and asked her not to long ago why she aloud him to do so much all those years, and the fear was clear in her voice as she said how sorry she was." Harry took a breath, and tried to hold back the tears that begun to well up.

"She never knew of the times he would enter my room at night, or things he did to me. I was five when he first touched me, first made me do things to time at night when the others slept. I once asked Albus if he ever really understood what he kept sending me back home to, he always said it was for my own safety. I never really understood why he never sent me else were, until I talked to my Aunt about it." Harry's breathing was becoming faster as his emotions played out.

"She told me I had another place I could have stayed, that I could have stayed with the Longbottoms. That in the event of my parents passing they had a will, stating I was to go to the Longbottoms. But Albus he, he kept the will from everyone. That he-he lied to everyone about there being a will, I went to Albus's painting one night a few months back and asked him why he lied to everyone and to me." Harry growled.

"He said he had to put me in that home because it would have made me more trusting of him, that he would get the results he needed for the war to end. I asked him if he thought he was going to die in the war, he told me no. That he thought I would die and he would end it and be the hero in the end of it all, in which it would have gained him the power he always wanted. But once he had died the will had been placed back into my vault, he said I shouldn't read it that I would just be bring things up that couldn't be changed." Harry was red with anger now remembering everything he had read, everything he had been denied.

"I was supposed to go to my godfather, but Albus had him falsely arrested and sent to Azkaban. If anything happened to him I was to go to the Longbottoms, but Albus didn't want that. He wanted me weak willed, so he sent me to my Aunt and Uncle to be beating every day of my life. From the time I could walk to the time I got my letter, even after then I was shoved down stairs pushed into a closet and locked in. Even after the letter and me leaving for school, the room I got was out of fear I would hurt them. God Sev I wish I could have, my Uncle stopped touching me when I got my letter. That was the only good thing besides the bedroom upstairs and friends I gained in school, I wanted to kill him." Harry's eyes were now glowing gold.

"My Uncle took my innocents before I was old enough to understand what I had lost, I grew up thinking it was okay to have him touch me. To have him put things in me, or to have to do things to him. And Albus let that happen to me, and in his own words it was for the greater good. The greater good my arse, that man could have let me have a good life. He was just the same as my Uncle taking my innocents from me with out permission, and leaving me to suffer alone. How could I have trusted Albus with my secrets only to have him betray me worse the next second, he knew I wanted to leave my home to stay with my godfather. Its why he didn't help me sooner when I told him about my visions, he wanted Tom to trick me so that Sirius would die." Harry sobbed out in anger, he never told anyone this. Never got a chance to tell anyone, because they all left him behind.

"He tricked me, he tricked us all. And in the end he died, Tom died, my family died all of them leaving me. I had nothing and then my friends left me alone because of my feelings for you, how is that right? How can they claim to love me to see the real me and just up and go when I don't follow what orders they give me, I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe even before I was bitten, I just didn't understand why tell after I was attacked." Harry looked at Sev eyes filled with an emotion that made the older man feel odd, he could clearly see the love in Harry's golden eyes. And it was doing funny things to the older mans body, things he didn't want happening while the younger man poured his heart out to him.

"I thought I hero worshiped you for a while that's what I thought it was, my feelings for you were just that of someone who admired you. Who saw you as a father figure, something I sourly lacked as a kid. But then I sat down and talked it out with Poppy, she asked me a good amount of questions that got me thinking. And I came to the conclusion that I've always loved you, loved you for who you were to me. You have always been the one person to treat me like I was Harry, not just the boy who lived or the golden boy. Even though you hated me or cared enough to hide your emotions about me so others wouldn't hurt you, you always protect me cared for me in ways no one ever did." Harry sat down next to Sev and held out his hand for the man to take if _he_ wanted to, he took Harry's hand in his and held it tight.

"I know we need to talk more need to learn more about each other, I'm just happy your hear to hear me out. To learn all the things I have about Tom, about Albus and many others. Merlin Sev you ave no idea the things I know about the people we thought we could trust, the goblins have trusted me with a lot of secret so I could help them when I take my seats of power." Harry leaned into Sev, still holding the older mans hand.

"I need you, I know its a lot to ask. But you know I would never ask it if I could do it on my own, I have no one to keep me sane at nights when the moon rises. I fear my friends will be harmed if they step foot here while I'm my wolf, he wont harm you. Your his mate my mate."Harry stroked his fingers across Sevs cheek, making the older man shiver under the felt nice, comforting and that's something the older mans not had in a long time.

"I need to learn how to act in their world, how to dress and hold myself. Sev I was raised in a muggle home I have no clue about Wizarding society, I need you to help me learn how to be something more then just the boy-who-lived. I have to act right to play this part in the courts, on the council so please teach me. Teach me to be more then I am, I know you can." Harry was now facing Severus eyes pleading, his lower lip trembled as he gave the man his best puppy look.

"You really think that lip quiver is going to work on me Mister Potter." Severus was holding back a laugh, Harry looked some what _cute_ the way his lip trembled. He kinda wanted to take that lip between his teeth and suck on it...Oh...that was a thought for another time.

"Yes." Harry said adding a whimper to the pout that he was using on the older man, well that was working for Severus...He sounded like a puppy.

-Sigh-"your horrible." Severus laughed as Harry started to nuzzle his neck, though the laugh stopped when he felt teeth scrap across his flesh."Harry?" His voice did not tremble with fear, it was in that moment he felt the teeth nip at his flesh that the fear did take over him. He stiffened under Harry's hold on him, his body wanted to stay and enjoy this but his mind had started to scream no, no, no.

"Severus...You smell so good." Harry breathed the older man in his wolf had taken over for the time being, he wanted his mate and he was going to enjoy the moment he had with him.

"Your the wolf are-arent you?" The wolf nipped at Snapes neck, hearing the stutter in the mans voice the wolf pulled away. He noted the fear in his mates eyes towards him and whimpered, he backed away so fast he fell of the couch.

"Severus...Oh god Sev, I'm sorry he took over or a moment. He was just wanting to be close to you, I promise he never would bite you...I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive us." Harry was panicking he can smell Sevs fear now that his mind is clear, and it smelt horrible he had caused this in his mate. The wolf was mad that he had done this to his mate as well, anger made his eyes gold and his skin flushed red."Sorry, sorry, sorry," Harry repeated over and over again holding his legs to his chest. God how he wished he could crawl into a hole to hide, how could he have done that to Severus when the man was not ready for that kind of contact.

OoOoOoOo

Harry felt arms around him a few minutes later holding him to a strong muscled chest, he relaxed into the hold of the older man. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he looked up to see Severus's caring eyes soft and kind something he had never seen on the man before.

"You never meant to harm me I understand, I was just overreacting. I'm not used to contact with another person unless its out of harm, you only upset me for a moment I promise." Severus tried to soothe Harry with his words but the younger man stiffened, he pushed away from Severus and got up.

"Your lying and I hate that." Harry walked away upset at himself and at Severus.

"How did I lie?" The older man was confused Harry couldn't get though his mental shields could he?

"I can smell your fear its a horrible taste in my mouth Sev, I know your still afraid that I might bite you. Hell I can smell it know, my eyes are gold again arent they?" Harry was growling, his anger and the wolf increased and the wolf somehow understood why he was hated.

"I-I'm not afraid of you. Or the wolf." Severus was determined not to have Harry run away, he needed to get over his fear of this or he could lose something he was just finding out he wanted.

"Oh really?" Harry moved faster then the older man thought he could pinning him to the wall, pushing his face into the older mans neck and breathing him in."Your fear seeps out of you even now, you tremble from it." Harry's teeth scrapped over Severus's neck making the other man shiver but this time not in fear, something like arousal spiked with in him."What do you feel right now?" Harry smelled the change it was sweet smelling almost to sweet, and his body started to tingle.

"I am becoming aroused." Severus told him bluntly, not wanting to have Harry push away from him.

"It smells so good." Harry growled again, his teeth scrapping at Severus's neck and biting down just a bit."Taste so good." Harry was panting at this point, pushing his whole body against Severus's."So good." He panted licking at the mans neck biting a bit harder, but when he heard the whimper and smelled the edge of fear coming back to the man he pulled away.

"Sorry." Harry panted out.

"Don't be, you stopped when you noticed and I thank you for that." Severus touched Harry's cheek softly with his left hand to ease the worry from Harry's mind, he push off the wall and hugged Harry to him."Yes I will help you with anything you need, and maybe you can help me over come my fear of your wolf." Snape said in a soothing voice, trying to ease them both of the stress that had over come them.

"I can do that." Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Severus's neck and breathed in, it seemed to relax him and ease the older man as well.

OoOoOoOo

It was a week of teaching one Harry James Potter about the way of the Wizarding High society, how to act, dress and style ones self to play the part. Harry learned fast and soon Severus was asking him about his schooling, if he was going to finish it or not.

"I'm not sure Sev, I know its important to finish but going back to Hogwarts I just don't think I can, it hold to many memories and I honestly don't think it would be wise with the wolf inside me." Harry sighed out, he wanted to finish school he really did but there had to be another way to do that other then attending Hogwarts.

"I thought you would say that so I took the liberty of talking to Minerva, she's sending over the papers for your testing. She understand that I'm tutoring you, and that you don't wish to return for the year. I left out the other reason since your not ready for her to know of your wolf side yet, which reminds me its going to be a full moon soon. Are you wanting to take the potion I've made for you, or do you wish to take that next month?"Snape asked in is normal bored tone.

"I think you wanted to meet him didn't you?" Harry looked over at Snape from his place at the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I think I would but are you sure he wont bite me?" Snape sounded worried but certain at the same time.

"No, he wont bite you." Harry sounded dead certain on this which relieved some of the older mans tension.

"Remmy had a name for his wolf right? Do you have one?" Severus had never really talked about it this much so Harry was happy to answer any and all question the older man asked.

"Remmy huh? And I haven't named him yet, I think he's waiting for you to do it." Harry said what his wolf had been feeling for almost a month now, he wanted his mate to name him.

"Yes Remmy, it was his nick name and I guess I got used to using it during the war. And did you say he wants me to come up with a name?" Snape looked mildly shocked by the news.

"Yup." Harry smiled over at the older man, flipping the grilled salmon one more time before dishing it on to the plates."You sure you dont mind salman I mean I can make you anything you want, I'm a rather good cook." Harry turned plates in hand as he walked to the table, placing the plates down and sitting before the other man with a smile.

"I love salmon Harry, its one of my favorite fish and you cooked it wonderfully. Question for you if you don't mind." Snape smirked at Harry, this made the younger man tense for some reason.

"Shoot." Harry took a bite of food waiting for the question to come.

"Why do you fail so bad at my class but cook food so well?" Snape smirked at the man before him waiting for the answer he's always wanted to know, he wanted to finally hear what Harry had to say about Potions.

"I was the only one that cook in my home, from an early age they made me cook all their meals. while they gained weight I was left with stale bread or almost bad meat to eat, I think its why I never actually grew the way I should have. But when I went to school to Hogwarts and started your class I was rather into it. I loved your class, because it had the elements of cooking something I was good at. But your house didn't like me to much kept putting things in my pot if I turned to look at my book, my cauldron would explode and you would be mad at me. I tried many times to tell you but you wouldn't hear any of it, you started to become someone I couldn't trust after you push me away." Harry was looking down into his plate, not wanting to see Severus's face he could smell the anger coming from the man.

"I remember hating you so much for ignoring me, I tried to get your help on potions so many times. But you always found a way to make everything out as my fault, even when it was clear Draco or someone else had put something extra in my pot. I gave up on asking you for help after my third year, I couldn't take the looks you would give me or the yelling that I was making things up. I got better at potions with using your book, I felt like I could finally understand it all. I started to love making potions and even after the book was burned in the fire, I kept on practicing I actually have a Potions lab here in the basement." Harry smelled the surprise and joy from he other man, Harry could sense his thrill of known there was a lab here.

"You have a lab may I see it?" Was the quick reply.

"Yes after dinner if your okay with that." Harry smiled up at the man, but it slipped when he saw the look in the other mans eyes...He looked angry.

"So all this time you've wanted my help and I ignored you?" Severus looked to Harry for answers but the boy shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, ignoring the waves of tension from the other man."Look at me Potter." Snape snapped out making Harry snap his head up to look the man in the eyes, almost growling at Sev for his slip in the use of his last name."Do you still resent me?" Snape asked in a softer tone sensing the anger of the other man, and not wanting to push Harry to far.

"No, but if you ever call me Potter again I will ask you to leave." Harry growled out, making the other man flinch."I am no child and you will do well to remember that when in my home, I have done nothing to have you disrespect me." Harry snapped out, barring his teeth in a moment of anger.

To Snapes surprise he didn't flinch didn't get scared like he once had, Harry was angry for a good reason. Severus had talked down to him like he would a child, and that is not what harry was anymore. And if Severus thought on it and went over all he had learned from Harry, Harry had never truly been a child he had always been older then he was for his age."I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I was upset in that moment and its hard to get out of something I've done for so long, you must understand this please." Severus put his hand on top of Harry's soothing the young man with his thumb, rubbing circles into his hand to calm him.

The air seemed to settle around them it became calm and tension free, Harry sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand."No I am sorry Sev, I never should have snapped. Though your getting better at not fearing me, I just hate that I made you feel disgusted with yourself." Severus looked at Harry calmly stroking the boys hand with his thumb.

"I should never have treated you like that, but the past is the past and we will have to work through it as we learn more about each other." Harry could only nod in agreement.

"So, what was your childhood like Sev?" Harry asked the question that's been on his mind for a while, Sev had heard a great deal about Harry's home life but not told Harry of his.

"It was very much the same as yours, but my abuse stemmed from my father." Sev sighed out he knew it only fair that he tell Harry since Harry told him.

AN: Well that was the second chapter I hope you all enjoy this long winded talking, the next few chapters are pretty much going to be like that. Them talking getting to know one another, maybe a bit more of Harry pouncing Severus.

Herms is coming soon, so is Ron and Ginny. Draco to, I've made up my mind on something and I hope you all like what I do.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, we all wish we did though.

Normal waning, Violence, sexual content, language and mentions of rape or abuse.

I'm still thinking on the Mpreg, but when I make up my mind you all will know.

Enjoy.

Chapter three.

Sitting out side with some honey tea while they talk about his past was something that he never thought he'd be doing, at least not with Harry Potter of all people.

"My father hated anything magic, you must understand he wasn't always like that though. He loved it at one time, but then my mother had me. And well things didn't turn out so well after that, he started to get angry the second he found out I used magic. I was just a year old the first time I was struck for using magic, my mothers wand was snapped so she couldn't heal me with it." Sev took a deep breath, trying hard not to let his emotions out.

"It got worse the more my magic came in the hard and longer the punishments went, then one day when I was about six when he cornered me in my room. He said that my mother wasn't with us anymore and that I would have to take her place, I found out later that day that he had killed her. The Yard had come and taken his statement and mine, I told them she must have fallen down he stairs just like my father told them. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I told the Yard what I truly thought happened to her, later that night was the first time my father raped me." Severus breathed in a sharp breath as if reliving it all over again, harry sat on the bench reaching out for the older mans hand to comfort him in some way.

Harry held his gaze as the older man stiffened,"he did that almost every night before I got my letter to Hogwarts. Almost not allowing me to go, but Albus had come for me one day and said I had a gift and that he would pay for my schooling. My father was all to happy to get ride of me a that point, I found out that he someone managed to sell of most of my mothers things for money. He never did get into her lab down in the basement, he tried to force me into doing it one year but I refused. He had beat me so bad that time I had passed out due to the pain, I woke up to him taking me from behind. It was the longest night of my life, he took me over and over again tell he passed out from being tired." Sev whimpered but held on tight to Harry's hand, looking straight into the others eyes.

-Sigh-"you have no idea how much I wanted to point my wand at him and end him. I wanted to make him suffer for it, but I knew I would be sent to Azkaban if I did I waited tell someone would notice my pain, your mother was the only one to see I was in pain but she never asked why.I longed for someone to hold me to take me away from it all, I had sat down with Albus and told him everything that had happened to me in my fifth year. I was afraid to go home, but that old man did nothing I stopped trusting him after that." Harry growled and some how it had become a comfort to Severus to hear it, to hear that Harry was angry on his behalf.

"I think its half the reason why I went and joined the Death Eaters, because no one saved me. I was thinking back on all that you had told me about Albus and it made so much sense, that he had been planning this all out before I was born or you. He knew Tom was going to become something evil even before Tom did, and he wanted to be the hero that saved us all. In the end though it was you and your friends, no that old bastard died and made me kill him so that I would fall to my death to." Severus got up dropping Harry's hand and started to walk around, seething as he walked around.

"Uggg, I did die damn it. He almost got me that arse almost had me, but his damn bird saw the good in me and some how saved me." Harry whimpered at that, Severus turned to look at Harry who had his head down."What?" He asked Harry, who was stiff for some reason."Harry?" Severus was growing agitated.

"I may have lied to you about how you lived." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?" Snape sat down in front of the younger man lifting his chin up so that their eyes could meet, Harry's eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"I am the master of death Severus, I was allowed to bring one person back with me. So I made a choice between Sirius and you, and I choose you." Harry whispered out, Snapes hand flinched away from Harry in shock.

"Master Of Death...You don't mean to tell me that you had all the Deathly Hollows do you?" Severus asked in a shocked voice, he had not heard this part yet. How did Harry get all of the Hollows?

"Ablus's wand was one, my fathers cloak, and the wrong that poisoned Albus held the stone. Albus thought I would have brought him back if I had the stong and the other objects, he never thought I would choose was so sure of my hatred for you, he never thought you would give me your memories. He just assumed you would tell me about my having to die, he always knew you would be bitten or taken down by Tom." Harry sighed looking up at Severus who was still in a state of shock from the news, but snapped out of it at the mortified look on Harry's face.

"He asked you to bring him back didn't he?" Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

"He said it would be for the good of the wizarding world." Harry laughed bitterly."That man was well over a hundred years old, he had lived his life but you. You haven't lived yours, you and I are very much alike and I wanted you to have a second chance at life just like me." Harry smiled at Severus who did his own Severus style of smile, that smirk thing with his eyes.

"So when you confronted the old man in the painting about all this, what all did he say about your bringing me back?" Snape asked with mild amusement in his voice.

"I haven't told him your a live yet, and Since I told everyone to keep quiet about you he know not of you being alive." Harry laughed out a bit at the shocked look on the other mans face, but then he stopped at seeing a smirk play across it.

"I have a plan, and it will only have to wait tell you finish your test. We will finish talking about all this past mess later, right now I need to keep teaching you. Do you agree with me Harry?" Sev asked softly as he sat next to Harry facing the young man as he stroked a thumb over Harry's cheek, Harry shivered at the touch.

"Keep touching me like that and I will kiss you old man." Harry growled out, making the other chuckle and smack Harry in the head.

'Ow' was heard from Harry as Snape made his way inside to get started on the next set of lessons for Harry, and all the while he had a smile on his face.

OoOoOoOoOo

The fire flared green as someone walked through the flu system, angry face in place as the person walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Spotting two people he had been looking for, and was unable to find them till the last second.

"You bloody prat!" Draco Yelled out at Harry as he walked over to him and smacked the man on the head, the resounding smack echoed through the house startling Kreacher.

"Ow, you brat what was that for?" Harry rubbed his head as he put the hot pan back down on the stove, he had been cooking lunch for Sev and him.

"For not contacting me, or how about for not telling me you left the bloody damn school to come home. For the love of Merlin, my only friend in this whole damn world at the moment and he disappears. How the bloody hell do you think I feel right now? Hello Uncle Severus how are you?" Draco said over his shoulder to Snape still smacking Harry now with a wooden spoon, that had been used to stir their lunch.

"Would ya stop hitting me you prat, I'm sorry okay I'm very sorry. I had a lot to deal with and Severus has been helping me through it, would you stop hitting me..Draco!" Draco stopped at the look in Harry's now gold eyes, he back away from Harry and took a sharp breath in.

"Shit Severus he's...Harry..Your a bloody wolf?" Draco tripped over a stool that was poorly placed by the stove for Harry to sit at, if he feels weak."When did this happen to you?" Draco demanded to know and he wanted to know now.

"About a week after the war, I went for a walk and a stray wolf that was not sent to Azkaban attacked me. I was save by Hagrid and Poppy, who have kept this a secret since I found out a few things about my seats on the council of the Wizengamots. No one can know until I can get a few laws passed, ones I'm having Severus help me make up. You still hold power on the council don't you Draco?" Harry asked in a calm voice his anger had seemingly disappeared with the thought of the council, and having help from his friend.

Draco being the aristocrat that he was born to be played into the roll all to easy,"yes I still hold the Malfoy seat. As head of my house now that my father was sentenced to life in Azkaban and stripped of his title, he goes to me since I was only put on a year of probation. Thanks to you, it could have and would have been worse if not for your help. My mother wishes to have you over to the new house we moved to, selling off the manner was the best idea we ever had." Draco laughed out at the memory of his fathers face when his mother and him had told him of what they did, he looked mortified.

"Good then once the laws I want passed are made up I will have you read them over, and we can decided if they are sound proof. I want Werewolf's to have their freedom to work were they want as long as they take the full moon off, maybe even make it mandatory for them to take Severus's potion for sure on that one seems a bit harsh to force that on someone, it can be a rough drink to take...I for one am doing well with out it or well we will see about that in a few days, full moons coming and Severus wants to meet my wolf side." Harry smiled over at the older man a tender look crossed Harry's face, as he turned back to making up the lunch for them adding a bit more so he could feed Draco to.

Draco looked over at his Godfather and smiled, but it dropped when he noticed how the older man looked at Harry. Almost as if he wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go, the look was that of a lover."Uncle Sev?" Draco broke the mans stairing of Harry and got his attention on him, he smiled at Draco but it wasn't the same as the tender look he had for Harry."Your in love with Harry?" Draco said out loud making both men take a sharp intake of breath, neither denying or confirming what he asked.

"Its complicated Draco."Was all the older man said.

"Oh really, let me guess the wolf boy here has claimed you as his mate?"Draco smirked at the look on his Uncles face.

"Well not so complicated then, but still its a touchy subject." Harry said looking up and over at Draco with a smile on his face, a blush had seeped into his cheeks.

"Well its about damn time he had someone love him, wolf or not Severus needs someone in his life to make him happy. I'm just glad its you and not some crazy bint who would hurt him later on, if there's one thing I know about you Harry its that when you love you love hard and long." Draco started to help Harry chop potatoes and carrots, placing them in the pan for Harry to cook.

"So you would be alright with us if that's what Sev wants?" Harry looked at his friend with a smile a real one for a change.

"Yes." Again whats with these snakes and one word reply's Harry thought to himself, but smiled and nodded his head.

OoOoOoOo

They had just started to eat their stir fry when they all heard that door bang opened and then shut, bags hitting the floor and huff escaping. All signs that it was his long time friend Hermione Granger, who sounded more angry then the last time he saw her.

"Mione?" He called from the kitchen and the young witch could be heard walking down the hall to where they were, the door banged opened for them to see a very angry Hermione.

"That no good red headed dumb, moronic, idiotic, sexiest pig of a boy!" Hermione yelled to the room of three."He asked me to marry him, I said no and he goes and cries to his mum about me. She actually scolded me for saying no, told me her son was worth a yes. Then they wouldn't stop asking about you, its all whens Harry coming for Ginny's hand in marriage...Merlins beard I was getting sick of it all, I thought I loved him I really did but who asks someone to marry them after only a few months of dating?" She cried out to the room full of very shock very scared men, she pouted as she grabbed a plate of food and sat her self in Harry's lap.

"Hi Hermione, yes I'm well, and of course you can stay here for as long as you like." Harry squeezed his best friend, she giggled as she hugged him back.

"Sorry, its been horrible. All they ever did was talk about how you haven't been around how your being around Snape was a bad thing, and how Ron kept thinking you wanted in his pants. I mean yeah your in love with Snape but I mean you both have to work things out, and who knows if he even love you back...OH GOD HI PROFESSOR!" Hermione screeched out the second she notice the other two in the room, her mind was on auto pilot.

"Hello Miss Granger, I see we are well." Snape drawled out in a lazy tone.

Draco snickered at the poor girl,"still spouting at the mouth are we Granger?" Draco laughed out right at the look of shock as she notice him as well, she looked to Harry for answers of course.

"Severus is staying with me while I am going through something and is tutoring me so I don't have to go to Hogwarts once the school is done being rebuilt, and Draco is one of my closest friends after some people left me out of anger." Harry pointed out to Hermione a slight edge to his voice, Hermione flinch but nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm happy to drop all our past animosities if you both are?" Hermione asked in a calm voice holding her hand out to Draco, who shook it and then to Severus who did the same.

"Glad all my important people could put the past behind them, I need all the support I can get for the things to come. Mione I would love your help on the laws I want passed, I mean with you Draco and Severus on this with me I'm sure we can make a killer law to pass." Harry beamed at the other three in the room, he was happy to have his friend back.

"I would love to help you, you know since I'm staying and your my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother I got...Not to mention my only family." Hermione sobbed out.

All three men looked on in horror as the only female among them cried out, her tears streaked down her face as she put her face into Harry's neck to sob."I cant reverse the memory charm I place on my parents Harry, because I did it against our laws. I could go to Azkaban if I try and reverse it now that the war is over, your all I have left." She hugged Harry tightly a sob broke out from his throat as he tried with all his might to keep calm and sooth the women before him.

"Shhh, Mione. Its okay you have me, and I have you. Thing will get better soon I promise, I'm going to help you through this and maybe we can come up with a way to get them back to you. We can focus on two laws, one to help you and one to help me." Harry hugged her closer to him, feeling her sag against him in relief.

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled a sweet soul wrenching smile that made his heart drop, "whats wrong Mione?" Harry stroked her back softly trying to get her to talk, she looked so sad.

"I lost my mother and father my boyfriend and I almost lost you, in just over a year we've lost a lot of people Harry. I was so close to losing you as my only family because I wanted to be with Ron, wanted someone to love me so badly that I made a big mistake in picking the wrong person.

"Well we all make mistake Granger just be happy Harry is so easy to forgive people, even ones that have done him wrong for to long." Draco said softly not trying to scold her just tell her how he felt and how happy he was that Harry was the type to forgive, he really did need a friend and Harry was a pretty good one when he was answering male...sigh.

"Please stop calling me that, its Hermione." She breathed spoke this softly not wanting to snap at Draco since Harry had made up with him, and he was now a friend of her brothers.

"Fine, fine...Hermione I think I can help you get your parents back, but it may mean going around the law if you want them back sooner rather then later." Draco said as he took a bite of food, only to have the full weight of Hermione's body on his lap.

She hugged him tightly to her thanking him softly for even considering helping her, she was all to thrilled to have someone else try and come up with something rather then telling her to let it go. Merlin what had she been thinking when she pick Ron over Harry, now she had two people to help her. She was so excited to have another option that she got a bit crazy and kissed Draco Malfoy on the lips, for a split second she enjoyed the kiss and to Draco's shock so did he.

-Gasps- their bodies flew apart, Hermione's hitting her back on the table before hitting the floor, Draco's chair tipped back and he hit the floor with a loud thud. Both Harry and Severus looked at one another before they both started laughing loud and hard, it felt good to Harry and Sev it had been to long since they had relaxed like this.

"Harry James Potter! You stop that laughing this instant, or I will hex you." Hermione Yelled out, looking red in the face from embarrassment.

Draco looked no better his normally pale face was red in color from the deep blush he was sporting, Harry caught his eye and started to laugh even harder. Draco Malfoy had a crush on his best friend, and it was so clear that he had enjoyed that kiss.

"You say one word Potter and I will hex your sack off...Uncle knock it off!" Draco yelled as he got to his feet, helping a very embarrassed Hermione Granger up to her feet as well. But once again as their skin touch a clear spark was felt through both their hands, making both of them gasp from the tingle of the touch.

OoOoOoOo

After their lunch had been finished and the laughing had stopped, Harry had calmly walked up to his room to rest it was just a few short days before the full moon. His body was feeling the effects of it already, his body was becoming tense and he yearned to be near his mate more and more. It was becoming to much for him to be near Severus, so he was hiding away for the time being at least Sev had the other two to talk to.

'Knock, knock.'

"Harry can I come in please?" Hermione asked from behind the door.

"Yes." Harry sighed out he really didn't want to talk to anyone but he could smell her sadness and it was almost overwhelming him to the point of being sick.

"Can we talk, I really need your help." Hermione Granger Hardly ever asked for help, so this got his attention making him sit up and wave for her to sit down on the bed.

"Harry I saw your eyes change colors." Hermione stated looking straight into Harry's eyes."How long have you been a werewolf?" She asked softly cradling her hands through his hair to relax him, she could sense his unease.

"A few months now, it happened not to long after the battle. Severus came by to chew me out and found out about my secret then Draco and now you, at this rate it wont be a secret for long. I really need it to stay just between us other wise I wont be able to help you or other like me, I need your help to pass these laws I have in mind I need all of you." Harry sighed out resting his head on her lap as her fingers did wonders on his head, relaxing him to the point of him wanting to sleep.

"I promise Harry no one other then those who know of it already will know of this, I wont say a word. I need your help though Harry, I need you to get Snape to extend his helping hand to me as well. Do you think you can do that? Can you get him to teach me to so that I don't have to go back to Hogwarts, I don't think I can face Ronald." Hermione sounded defeated,the agony in her voice made Harry growl.

"What did he do to you Mione?" Harry asked softly trying to ease his anger away as to not make her scared of him.

"I'm no week willed Witch we all know that, but he tried to control me Harry. Tried to tell me that once we married he wanted kids, and that I would need to stay home to take care of them. He got so excited about starting a family right away that it started to make me mad, I yelled at him and asked what about the job I wanted to get. Going to get my degree in Magical law, I tried to talk things out with him. But he kept telling me that I had to stay home, that I had to be like his mom was with his siblings. I've never been the type to stay at home to cook and clean, I understand taking time off work for a little while but not what he wanted me to do." She sighed her hands rubbing soothing circles into Harry's back now.

"So you left?" Harry yawned out.

"Yes, because I'm not a push over Harry. I refuse to be his doormat, I want a husband but I want one who will want the best for me. Who will support me in my schooling and work, and when the time is right for kids I want to talk it all out set a plan be ready for it. Not just go at it like rabbits and have baby after baby, and that's exactly what he wants us to do. He's not even graduated from school, no job hardly any money to his name you need those things to have a family Harry. He just wanted to start one with out making the effort to support it, you cant do that." Hermione was starting to cry at this point, Harry sat up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What else is on your mind?" Harry prodded wanting her to keep talking, cause clearly she had not vented in a long time.

"My parents I wanted my father to walk me down the aisle I wanted him to give me away, I know in Wizarding marriages that, that's not exactly how things work but I thought we could combine muggle with Wizarding world traditions. But when I mentioned all that he just laughed and said that, that's not how things work and it was going to be a Weasley wedding." She cried softly into Harry's shoulder.

"Aww, well at least you left that fool before you married into a worthless life." Draco drawled out in a snobbish tone.

"Draco not now!" Snapped Harry.

"Its true though, to be stuck with someone who would treat a talented witch like her like rubbish. I shudder to think of what would happen if you had married him, he might even have turned into someone like my father. Thank god you have brains Hermione, you should find a man worthy of you. Not some child who cant fend for himself and has to rely on his mommy and daddy for a place to live, what was he thinking?" Draco sat down on the bed and patted Hermione on the back, she looked up eyes poofy from crying and slapped his hand away.

"Your horrible." She cried as she rushed out of the room.

"What? How was that horrible? It was a compliment to her, she to good for that lazy nutter." Draco cried out as he held his hand to his chest, he looked fare beyond confused.

"Really, you have no tact man." Harry sighed as he got up off the bed to go find Mione, Draco following close behind.

OoOoOoOoOo

When they did locate Mione it was a shock to both boys, finding her lying down on the couch head in Severus lap as the man soothed her to sleep. He looked up anger in his eyes at Draco, but they also held humor at his expense as well.

"Your such a child." Sev quietly laughed as the girl nuzzled into his hand as he stroked her hair.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings you know, I was trying to compliment her. She's to good for that red headed jerk, she should go for a real man." Draco snapped in a whisper.

Severus snickered at Draco,"what you mean like you?" Severus smiled sweetly at Draco, but Draco was to caught up in his own world to see that he had walked into the older mans trap.

"Yes, exactly like me. I would help her get to the places she wanted to go, I have a job in line money to my name a new home. I could give her the life she's only ever dared to dream of, I would be gental and loving to her like she deserves. How dare that weasel treat her with such poor behavior, she's to good for him." Draco cried out not so quietly, it wouldn't have mattered though Mione was not asleep and had heard it all. Severus was smiling at his Godson, he was always to easy to poke and push into saying what he felt.

"Do you love her Draco?" Harry whispered, he knew Mione was awake and he wanted her to hear that she was loved by someone good and true.

"I-I have for a while yes, I was never aloud to feel things for Muggleborns. My father would have killed me, or killed my Mother to get to me. I have always loved her, and have always thought of how I wished to hold her. As I told you Harry I was not who I made myself out to be, you have learned that I only wish for her to do the same. And maybe one day give me a chance, a chance to show her how happy I could make her." Draco smiled at her sleeping form until he heard a sob break out from her lips, she sat up looked to Draco and rushed at him.

She hugged him to her tightly, whispering her thanks to him for his kind words.

"You heard all that?" He asked her a bit shocked to his core.

"Yes." She whispered softly into his neck.

"Would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me this Friday then?" Draco calmly asked Mione, holding her back from his chest to look into her eyes as he asked her.

Hermione nodded yes, going back to hugging Draco rather tightly. Draco looked to Harry who had the biggest grin on his face he had ever seen on the boy, and then to Severus who was smiling softly at him. Draco had never before been this happy, he was not going to mess things up with this wonderful women.

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco had left an hour after that he had spent most of his time with Mione, talking and explaining thing out to her. Telling her they would talk more and he would make up for the things he did to her as a child, he had a lot to make up for but Mione was all to happy to have him around.

Severus hadn't seen Harry all that hour and was becoming worried, Mione had gone off to bed for the night which left the older man to himself. Something he was becoming rather unused to, he was missing Harry so he went in search.

He looked through out the lower level kitchen, siting room, closets, outside and when he didn't find him in those places he looked upstairs. Walking past the now empty wall that once held Mrs. Black, he made his way to the young mans room. Where he finally found Harry laying naked out on his bed reading a book on, once again wolfs. Severus stared at the naked form before him and began to get rather excited, he drank in the site of Harry's tan skin.

He was not flawless, he held many scars something Severus didnt pay much attention to before, when they were alone in the kitchen that first morning. He looked at the boys legs covered in almost no hair, his body was almost free of it all. His legs covered in long to thin scars you could almost see how he came to have them, belts and hexes. Severus had the urge to lick and kiss each one, and that seemed to make his pants grow tight.

At that point Harry had begun to smell Sevs arousal and was becoming aroused as well, his member began to harden at the smell the other man emitted from his person. Severus saw how Harry had begun to notice his presence in the room, how his body reacted when Sev was aroused. Severus slowly made his way to the bed, taking his clothes off as he reached it.

"Sev?" Harry dropped the book off the side of the bed, not caring in the least how it landed.

"Yes Harry?" Severus purred in the young mans ear, licking the shell of it as he climbed on to Harry's lap.

Their members brushing against each others making them both moan at the contact, how did Severus go this long without touching another person. How did he go this long with out someone touching him, how did he live for so long with out this with out Harry?

Severus leaned down and slowly kissed and licked his way up Harry's neck to his mouth, no bothering with a soft kiss but going right into a battle of the tongues. Harry wasn't going to let him be the one to dominate just yet, so he swiftly switched places with the older man. rubbing their members together a bit more roughly, sending shivers down both men's spines.

Harry quickly claimed Sevs mouth with his own deepening the kiss and clearly claiming his dominance in that moment, Severus didn't seem to mind and only moan into the kiss. Harry's wolf was growing more and more aroused with in him as well, wanting to mark and claim the older man as his and Harry was going to let him. He was tired of his body aching for the older man, he wanted no he needed him to be his. It was a matter of life and death now, and he no longer had the will to hold back.

He ground his hips down harder sending his nerves alight with fire at the contact, Severus rubbed upwards to meet the thrust of Harry's hips. The contact was so intense neither one of them realized how close they were to their climaxes, until Severus was throwing his head back and screaming Harry's name out. Harry followed soon after crying out Sevs name, both panting clearly out of breath from their rump in the sack.

"You okay Sev?" Harry asked now smelling fear on his mate.

"Your eyes are glowing, I'm still not used to it." Severus breathed out, Harry only nodded and licked a strip of sweat up the side of Sevs the other shiver under his touch, as his hands moved across Severus's chest.

"Your beautiful Severus." Harry whispered in the the older mans ear.

"As are you." Severus smiled at his younger lover.

"Would you like to stop here for the night?"Harry whispered not wanting to push his older lover to far in one night, knowing full well that Severus had never been with anyone before as he had never been with anyone either.

"Yes, I think that's as far as I will be able to go tonight." Severus whispered back holding Harry tightly to him, not caring about the come that coated both their stomachs.

"I truly am happy that you came to me Severus, I was growing agitated by not being able to touch you." Harry panted as he started to rub his body back and forth against Sevs body, both their organs began to grow hard once again. Making both moan out at the friction, Harry was rutting against his lover faster and faster.

Harry did what his Wolf demanded of him, he bite Severus neck marking him as his mate. Severus hissed at the pain but started to feel more pleasure as the rutting got more frantic, he was moaning as Harry licked the mark clean. He could feel his body heat up to an almost uncomfortable heat, making his body sweat more.

"Harry, please." Severus was begging for something from his lover he just didn't know what it was, he just needed something to make the heat go away.

Harry growled his whole being knew what his mate needed and so he was going to give it, he quickly licked and kissed his way down his mates chest. licking the dusky nubs on his chest before moving on, licking his navel before going to his pelvic bone. He nipped at it making his older lover moan out as the mans hands found their way into Harry's hair, pushing him toward the place he really wanted him to be.

Harry made quick work of moving down to the place he wanted to be, the hands in his hair only adding to his desire to please. He looked at his mates member and licked at the tip of it, tasting the pre-come that was there. He growled and took the head of his member in, sucking on it hard before backing off and licking the thick vain on the under side of his shaft. Taking the whole shaft into his mouth and sucking, he bobbed his head up and down sucking harder and longer. Harry wanted to swallow the head of his lovers member so he took him all the way into his mouth, swallowing around the head of the engorged member.

That happened to be Severus's undoing he came with a shout into the back of Harry's throat, screaming his name and riding out his climax. Harry moaned around the now softening member making sure it was clean of any come, he pulled off with a loud pop and sat up looking down at his lover.

"Severus." He purred, looking at the man before him with love in his eyes.

"Harry, that was amazing." Severus laughed out still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, it was. I want you, I need you and I may just take you over and over again tell I pass out." Harry growled his eyes turning gold once again, he started to breath faster his growling became louder.

"Harry, I need to you hear my voice now." Severus wasn't scared not this time, not after what had just accrued."I need you to settle your wolf down for me, please." Severus stroked his hands up and down Harry's arms chest and back, Harry visibly settled down after a few moments of Severus soft touch."Thats my beautiful wolf, good Harry just focus on my voice and touch." Harry's growling stopped and all you could hear was what sounded like a purr coming from the younger man, he moved to lay across Severus's chest relaxing into the touch of the other man.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, its just you smell so good. Taste amazing, and you so damn sexy Severus its hard not to go over bored with you. I have all these urges to mate with you to take you anyway I can, but I want to love on you to make you moan my name.-Sigh- Severus I love you, I've loved you since before the wolf bit me and my wolf wanted you as a mate." Harry breathed out he was on the verge of tears he had never had someone to love before, or to be loved back yes he had friends but that was different.

"I think it would be wrong of me to admit the same thing considering you were a child just a short year ago, but I will not lie to you. I think you've had enough lies in your life, so here's the truth. I have loved you for far to long, looking back on it all I know I did all those things for you out of love. Not just for your mother but for my affections and feeling for you, I have loved you for so long wolf or not I had hoped I would have figured it out sooner rather then later." Severus hugged Harry to him kissing his forehead and breathing in what could only be called Harry's sent.

Harry smiled into the older mans chest all to happy with how the month has turned out, but worried about the following days the full moon was coming. Harry was scared of what would happen with his wolf and Severus, he new his wolf wouldn't harm the older man. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to mate with him in his other form, Harry didn't want Severus to be afraid of him if the wolf pulled something. He remembered Remmy telling him about talking to his inner wolf, so maybe once he had a name for his wolf he could do that. Come to an understanding try to work things out so that they worked together, and were not fighting for control as they are now.

AN: Well this is the third chapter, hope you all like the little bit of smut. Not to mention the Hermione/Draco love, I like them as a couple I think they would work well together. Hermione would be able to knock Draco down a few pegs, maybe even teach him how to deal with other muggleborns. Well I look forward to the reviews. Tell next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I got over excited about posting my first Snarry, so I'm hoping you all liked the first three chapters.

Normal warnings: Violence, mentions of abuse, sexual content and mentions of mental abuse.

Still thinking on the Mpreg, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

I have no beta tester so please bare with me I know I have bad grammar but I hope its not so bad that you cant read my story, please give it a shot..Hope to see your reviews.

Chapter four.

It was the day of the full moon, the first one since Severus moved in. Harry sighed his body was aching all over and his anger had started to spike up, he sat still as to not agitated his body further. Severus had been told to leave the room for the day, Harry didn't want to snap at him or cause the man any harm.

Hermione and Draco had some how managed to sneak out for a while to go on a date, Harry was all to happy to see his two best friends getting along.

'Knock, Knock.'

Severus popped his head in through the door looking at the younger man on the bed, he was propped up against the headboard looking miserable.

"Would you like something to eat?" His voice soothing to the younger's ears, earning a moan of pleasure from the man.

"You would taste rather yummy right about now." Harry's eyes glowed gold at his lover of such a short time, they hadn't gone father then what they had done the first time. But still Harry's body was screaming for his mate to touch him, to soothe the aching in his body and to bring him pleasure.

A dark chuckle was heard from the man by the door before he heard the door clicking shut, the bed dipping by his right side and a hand craddling through his hair. He hummed at the sensation of his lovers hands on his head, he moved into the touch not wanting it to stop.

But stop it did and the bed dipped further down as Severus moved to place himself in between Harry's legs, oh how the younger man wanted his lover to do naughty things to him.

"What do you want Harry?Tell me." Severus demanded, making Harry's body shack with want.

"You I need-I-," Harry shook his head he couldn't say _that_. Not to his older lover, not to his older potions master. It just sounded flithy but exciting all at the same time, he was to conflicted to notice his pants were removed with a flick of his lovers wand.

"What do you need Mister Potter?" Severus drawled out in his silky smooth voice, earning a moan from the younger man.

"You, I need you." Harry panted out.

"How do you want me? I need you to tell me Harry." Severus licked his lips before kissing Harry's chest.

"I nee-need you to suck me." Harry stuttered out, closing his eyes at the feeling of his lovers tongue dipping into his navel.

"Hmmm...what else?" Severus was playing a dangerous game with his lover but he wanted to make the man forget his pain, and focus souly on the pleasure he could bring.

"I need you inside me, I want you. Please, Severus, please make me forget I only want to feel you." Harry panted as Severus dipped his head lower taking the tip of Harry's engorged member into his mouth, sucking hard as he started a brutal pace. Bring Harry to climax all to fast, Severus drank up his lovers seed but didn't stop there. He kept sucking bring Harry back to full hardness in no time, Harry was panting hard and fast as he felt the coolness of lubed finger enter his body.

He jerked at the sensation but settled when Severus rubbed into his bundle of nerves, sucking harder at the flesh in his mouth Severus added another finger. He continued this until action tell he had four fingers in his lovers tight heat, Harry was whimpering and moaning in need of more.

"Sev, please more...I-I need you inside me." He moaned out as Severus gave one last suck and pulled his finger free of the tight heat, was Harry really ready for this?

"Are you sure?" Severus asked softly into the young mans ear, making sure this was truly how he wanted this to happen for their first time.

"Yes, yes please just make love to me...Hurry I need you." Harry was becoming rather hot his body was becoming a inferno of heat, even the older man could feel it radiating off the younger man.

With out another word magic flowed around them both, lubing up Severus and Harry's passage to make sure neither was hurt during the action. Severus drove forward in one swift move took Harry, sheathed himself inside the young man. He paused for a moment, seeing the pain in his lovers eyes he licked at the tears that had spilled from his eyes.

"Your okay, shhhh." Severus soothed before he felt Harry rock his hips into him, making both men moan.

The next few minutes were of Severus trying to find Harry's bundle of nerves and trying hard not to come into his lover, not before he could make Harry come. It didn't take long for that to happen as he set a brutal pace hitting that bundle over and over again, Harry cried out as he shot his seed over his belly and chest. Severus thrusted twice more before he too was spilling his seed into his lovers waiting body, Harry moaned at the feeling of hot seed inside him. Almost making him climax for a third time, Severus pulled out slowly laying next to Harry.

"That was amazing Severus, my body feels so good right now." Harry laughed out, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his body. It felt so good so light, he was happy the pain was gone. But his wolf needed something, was asking for Harry to do something. So Harry listened and heard his wolf out, He smiled and turned to Severus who had just managed to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Severus asked seeing the odd look in his lovers golden green eyes, they were a site to see so beautiful.

"He wants you to name him." Harry whispered into his lovers neck.

"He talked to you?" Severus sounded surprised, he knew you could feel a wolf within but not hear it unless you were the wolf its self.

"Yes, and he needs you to name him." Harry was licking Severus's neck, making the older man shiver.

"Fine, I will have a name for him in a moment. I just need to lay here for a while, holding you." And that's what happened for a long while they just lay in silence, night fall was coming all to quick and Harry grew a bit more agitated his skin felt itchy.

He whimpered nudging his nose into Severus's neck, making the older man laugh at his bratty behavior.

"Allistern." Harry stopped nuzzling his lovers neck and breathed in, his wolf was purring with contentment.

"He's happy with your choice." Harry giggled.

"How can you tell?" Severus asked still confused about how Harry could talk to his Wolf now known as Allister.

"He's purring." Harry licked Severus's neck before sinking his teeth into the mans neck breaking the skin there, Severus stiffened but he still let Harry mark him."Love you Severus." Harry moaned at the taste of his mate lingered on his tongue, he was thrilled with what has happened the past few days because it has all led up to them being one.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was time for Harry to step outside and for the other three to lock up the house, Harry had set up wards around the house to allow himself to run around outside unnoticed by others. The wards wouldn't allow him to leave the yard in the back, which made him more relaxed when the others helped place the wards. He wanted them to be as strong as they could be, he was nervous about staying at the house this time. Normally he would go to the dark forest to run around, but he wanted to be near his mate or as close as he could get to him.

Harry sat outside on the ground in only his underpants, not wanting to mess up any of this clothing when he changed into his wolf now known as Allister.

He looked up into the sky feeling the moons rays beating down on him, his bones cracked as he began to change allowing it to happen with out resistence. Harry switched all to smoothly into Allister, who was happy to be able to stretch out and bask in he moons rays.

A crack altered the Wolf to someone behind him, he sniffed the Air and whimpered as he smelled his mate. He looked over his shoulder and put his head down to his chest, not baring his teeth or making any threatening moves. He would not scare his mate away, he ambled over to his mate taking small messured steps. He could smell a small amount of fear coming from his mate but it was soon replaced by interest, Allisters eyes looked up to his mate and he whimpered at the older man.

"Hello Allister, may I pet you?" Severus whispered to the wolf, who only brought its head closer to his mate."Allister? Do you share one mind with Harry or are you two beings in one body?" Severus asked the question he always wanted to ask Remmy, but was to afraid of that mans wolf to do so.

Allister shook his head and looked to his mate, he knew if he tried hard enough he could talk to his mate through their link. But was the link strong enough yet, it was not a well known fact out in the wizarding world. But wolfs when mated to someone could pass their thoughts on to their mate, so long as the bond was strong.

 _'Harry rests, Allister is only here." Allister whispered into Severus's mind._

 _'Dear Merlin's beard you scared me.' Severus breathed out, trying to catch his breath from the sudden voice that entered his head._

 _'Bond is still new hard to talk.' Allister whimpered rubbing his head on Severus's chest._

 _'I see so once the bond we have is at its fullest you will be able to talk to me, when ever you like?' Severus was kinda happy about that, he already liked the wolf even loved it because it was part of Harry._

 _'As long as other half accepts me.' Allister whispered._

 _'What do you mean?' Severus halted his petting earning a low whine from his mate._

 _'He must accept me and we can be whole being.' Allister purred softly as the petting started again relaxing into Severus's touch._

 _'And if I gave him the potion?' A low growl came from Allister._

 _'I would not be able to talk to you.' At this point Harry's mind had heard most of their talk, and he was planning on trying to accept his wolf. He just needed to figure out how._

 _'What does he have to do to become whole with you?' Severus always new the right questions to ask._

 _'He only has to ask.' Well that was rather vague but maybe Harry would understand._

Harry did understand, he understood what Allister meant and was going to do just that. It would mean them becoming one, would make the transformation easier. Maybe even so he could transform when he wanted to, he had heard Remmy talking about that once to Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry awake the next morning in his human form wrapped around his older lovers body, he looked at the sleeping man making sure he didn't move. He knew the spy with in the older man still felt out danger even in sleep, he closed his eyes and snuggled into his lovers side. He guessed that Severus must have taken him inside once the full moon was over, Harry slightly remembers clinging onto his mates scent and not letting go.

 _'Allister, I think we should talk.' Harry whispered._

 _'You wish to join into one being?' Allisters low voice sounded so much like his own but there was a difference, Allisters was more gravely._

 _'Yes, so how do we?' Harry made a gesture with his mind at the wolf, as if with his hands waving between them._

 _'Put your hand to my paw and think of us as one.' Allister growled happily to Harry._

 _Harry nodded quickly doing as his wolf said, in one quick moment Harry and Allister's minds combined. Harry felt Allister fade away but not fade away, he was there inside Harry but not. It was an odd feeling being so complete, it was a power Harry never thought he would have._

When Harry opened his eyes he found that Severus was sat up at the end up the bed, staring at him with amazement.

"Your beautiful." He breathed out, as Harry sat up from his spot on the bed to rest against the headboard.

"Haha, Severus why do you say that?" Harry scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed by the older mans complement.

"Look." Severus held up a mirror that he congered and showed Harry his face, Harry's eyes were a bright golden green color. His skin was a tad bit tanner then it was before his hair a darker shade of black, his muscles flexed and he noticed that he was a tad bit taller. Still shorter then his lover by a few inches but he had gained height, and muscle he felt great. He looked great and could see why the older man was sporting a hard on, Harry growled deep from his chest as he moved with lightening speed towards his lover.

"Your beautiful Severus, all mine, and I need you." Harry dragged the older man to him, both naked and rather hard.

"Harry you just went through a rather interesting change in a matter of minutes, I'm not-" Harry had got the man off with a kiss so hard he almost made him bleed. Harry growled as he used his magic to clean Severus's hole, he trailed kissed down the older mans body to his hard leaking member.

He heard his mate whimper as he licked the slit clean of pre-come, Harry moaned at the sweet taste that was all his mate. He went to work sucking on his lovers member as he wordlessly covered his fingers in lubrication, playing with the puckered entrance to his lovers body. He swiftly dove in with one finger at first letting his lover relax around it,adding another and another making quick work of stretching his lover.

Once Harry was sure his love was stretched and ready he made a wordless lucubration spell around his hard leaking erection, Harry practically purred at the look in his mates eyes. The way his mate was panting and begging him to enter his willing body, Harry dove into that tight heat.

Only stopping to let his mate adjust to his girth, he was all to happy when his lover moved back into him. He moved out till he was almost all the way out of his lover and pushed back in fast and hard, setting a break neck speed.

"AH, yes...Harry." Harry growled as his name was used in such a throaty moan, he pounded into his mates body finding that bundle of nerves making the older man cry out in pleasure.

Harry hit that spot over and over again not stopping till his mate was coming with such force he almost passed out, Harry followed not to far behind his mate. Making sure to fill him to the brim with his seed, that seemed to set the older man off again.

Tightening around Harry as he climax once more, shacking from the two amazing orgasms he had in a row. His body was on fire as he tried to settle his breathing down, Harry pulled out of his couldn't help the whimper from the loss that was Harry's member, he already missed the filling feeling he had.

"Sexy, amazing, gorgeous man you are." Harry purred as he licked up his lovers come, cleaning his body before kissing him softly on the lips.

Severus moaned at the taste of himself on his younger lovers lips, and wrapped the man into a tight hug. Enjoying the feeling of the other man pressed against him so much that he didn't notice the door being opened, or the wide eyed look on his Godsons face at the site he walked in on.

"Well no wonder why you moved in here."Draco laughed, both men looked up at the blond haird man. Harry growled and tightened his hold on his mate, almost snarling at his friend."Oh please you over grown mutt I don't want him, I have a rather fiesty hellcat downstairs waiting on her brother to cook her breakfast." Draco barked out a laugh as he shut the door to the bedroom, making both men sigh in relief as he left his foot step echoed down the hall.

"Well that's one way to kill the mood." Harry sighed as he sat up, pulling his lover with him."Well you heard the annoying brat, I need to make food care to join me?" Harry sighed but laughed when Severus pouted, he wanted to stay up here just as much as Harry did.

"Yes, I guess I have no choice since they are both here." Severus got dressed Harry joining in on dressing as quickly as he could, he felt so good now that he didn't have two voices in his head.

OoOoOoOoOo

Breakfast had gone over well, Draco making jabs at his Godfather about his sex life and how he finally had one. But kept making jokes about where they could have sex, all the while Hermione kept kicking him under the table to try and stop him. He simply kept on going even as he got up with a limp to put his dishes away, his smile never faded even as he made a joke about how Severus should punish Harry for being a naughty boy.

That earned him a smack on the back of the head and a hex that dyed his hair pink, now that got the older man laughing so hard he nearly fell to the floor from his seat at the table.

"Oh funny haha, make a mans hair pink. Like that will stop me from making jokes, I could just tell you to bend Harry over a teachers table and-" Harry clicked his mouth shut.

"Shut it you prat or I will keep it shut for you." Harry growled, he had a breaking point with his mind kept going to how Severus could bend him over a table and have his wicked way with him.

Draco nodded and hummed his agreement, Harry smiled and undid the spell.

"You did that wandless and wordless, Harry." Draco looked impressed Hermione on the other hand looked unfazed.

"Yeah so." Harry sat back in his chair and began to eat another piece of toast.

" You do know that only really powerful wizards can do both right, I mean it takes a ton of magic to even be able to do that." Draco looked incorrigible at Harry,"Harry this is really important don't you understand that?" Draco was bouncing back and forth on his heels, waiting for them to reached like he thought they would.

But nothing came not even from his Godfather, now that had him kinda pissed." Oh come on you all don't see how cool this is, or how powerful Harry is?" Draco snapped out.

"Draco I could do this before I defeated Tom, I practiced."Harry sighed out rubbing his head, he felt annoyed this wasn't new to him why was Draco freaking out?

"Draco, he had a lot of power you already new this." Severus drawled out in a bored voice.

"Severus it means he could over throw the council, he's far beyond powerful. He would and could be voted into the head spot on the Wizengamot. Hell if people found out how powerful he is, they would want him as Minister of Magic. You know he would be far better at the damn job then most the people who have taken that seat, I would vote for you." Draco breathed out quickly his excitement seemed to catch on, Hermione squealed at the idea.

"Oh Merlin, Harry he's right. You could take that spot and who would run against the savior of the wizarding world, no on that's who. You could help more people pass more laws and no one would be the wiser about your Werewolf issue, you could actually help me get my parents back." Hermione laughed happily at the thought.

Severus sat back looking contemplative, it wasn't a horrible idea.

 _Wouldn't they run a test on me._

 _Maybe, but for now its actually something to run with._

 _But Severus things could go horrible wrong, and then the whole of the wizarding world would know my secret._

 _Yes, but wont they find out anyway?_

 _Yes, yes they will. I just wanted it to be on my terms and not on there's for once in my life, I just wanted something to be my choice._

 _It will be, I promise I will be with you every step of the way._

 _Fine._

Harry sighed the little mental talk he had with his mate helped him make up his mind, but he still wasn't happy with this choice...He just hoped that things would go alright, that no one would know tell he was ready.

"Fine, fine...I will do this only if I have the back up of my friends, " Harry turned to Severus to look the man in the eyes." And my Mate, and only if we are all on the same page in this."Harry looked at all three of them, they all agreed rather quickly.

Harry sighed getting up to start cleaning as the others kept talking about how to get Harry's name out there, well that was before his flu flared to life and out steps the whole Weasley family. Loud cheerily laughs were heard as Harry's name was called for, he growled softly as he turned to look at the other three in the kitchen.

"I did not invite them over I promise." He sigh as he sat down that the now long table, again using wordless wandless magic. Draco just smirked at Harry, like he was starting to get more idea's on how to get Harry to use that magic.

OoOoOoOoOo

The Weasley's all bundled into the kitchen bring with them the smells of Harry's favorite foods, his mouth watered without him wanting it to. He was rather angry at his adopted family, they left him high and dry when he was helping Severus at Hogwarts. Even more so when he got him a get out of Azkaban free card, not to mention paying off the mans debt so that he could stay out of probation.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to spot all four people sitting at the table, and she stopped talking right quick. Everyone else soon followed the women, quickly taking in the site before them Ron looking rather pissed at his supposed to be girlfriend.

Ron being who he was got to talking for or more like yelling,"What the bloody hell are you doing here for Hermione. I've been looking for you for the past week, and your here without even telling me?" To Mrs. Weasleys credit she did scold her son for his foul mouth, but said nothing about how he treated Hermione even looking at the girl with something aching to hate in her eye. This did not go unnoticed by the Werewolf, Harry silently sniffed the hair and found the room filled with loathing and arousal...Oh lord Ginny was looking at him and he wanted nothing more then to run away, or to sit on his mates lap and kiss him tell she got him out of her red headed brain.

"You will do well not to speak to her like that, I will not have that in my house are we understood?Ron? Do you understand?" Harry snapped not yelling but he was angry and anyone who new him new not to piss him off, well Ron must have forgotten that after so many years.

"She left our house to come here, she supposed to be dating me and she's here. She didn't ask me for permission to do that, she didn't even leave a damn note. We need to talk Mione, and I mean NOW!" Ron yelled at the girl who flinched backing away from Ron a little bit, Draco made to stand but a growl stopped him.

He looked up to see Harry standing high chest held out and wand drawled, he had it pointed at Ron who didn't notice it but his mother did. And she gasped loud enough to get the whole family looking at Harry, who by now was seething with anger at his one time friend.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House.!" Harry yelled making it quite clear who he wanted gone as his wand started to spark red with his anger, Severus stood up walking swiftly to his mates side to calm him quickly before it was to late.

"Settle down Harry, you must calm your anger don't want to hurt anyone I know you to well." Severus breathed into his lovers ear so that only Harry could hear, making the younger man moan as he leaned into Severus warm chest.

This did not go unnoticed by the Weasley clan who starred at the seen that had unfolded before them, Harry's arm fell to his side as he turned to his mate and snuggled his body close to Severus.

"What the actual hell is going on Harry?" Ron almost screeched at his friend making Harry growl low in his chest so only Severus could hear it, Harry was becoming more and more agitated by the second. The smell of arousal came to his nose again but it was not his mates, no it was Ginny and she was practically dripping in it. Making Harry rather sick, so he turned his eyes up to his lover and pleaded in his mind to let him kiss the man.

He didn't even have to ask because Severus was already leaning down to take his lips in a heated kiss, making Harry whimper at the action. He clung onto the older man, who only smiled into the kiss he knew what Harry needed even without asking.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny cried out, the two men stepped away from each other with smiles before looking at the red faced Weasley girl.

"Yes?" Harry smiled smugly at the girl.

"How dare you kiss him, how dare he kiss you. Your supposed to be with me, marry me. Not be with _him_ , how could you?" She cried out holding onto her mothers arm as the women shushed her daughter, she looked up at Harry with anger in her eyes.

"Explain yourself young man, right this instant." She demanded, Harry simply smiled at the women.

"We love each other, he's moved in and that's all there is to it." Harry said with a air of smugness to his voice, he was actually happy he wasn't attached to Ginny she was rather annoying.

"That doesn't give us much to go on son." Mr. Weasley looked far from unhappy he seemed to be one of the only ones to smile, he smelled of contentment. That made Harry happy that at least one of his adoptive parents were pleased with his mate of choice, he smiled at Mr. Weasley.

"I 've never had a chance to look into my sexuality, I've always been on the run or training to fight. I've never been able to pick my own path and when I took the time to look at myself, look deep inside I understood why I always felt different. Well other then the fact I was hunted and hated by death eaters for a god amount of mu life, then I came to the conclusion that I've always loved Severus I just didn't get it tell the war was there you have it, Severus and I are giving us a chance and I for one cant remember a time I was more happy." Harry sighed happily as he was hugged to a strong warm chest from behind, George made a happy sound and clapped his hands as he smiled at Harry.

"You more then deserve to pick your own path Harry, I so support this and if Fred were still alive he would be making all kinds of suggestions. You know how he was, well I guess since he's not here I get to do it." George smirked as he opened his mouth once more," so Professor have you done him on a desk yet?" George was then smacked by almost all the Weasley's, Ginny cried out again at he thought of Harry and the Professor.

"Not yet." Was Draco's reply, George looked at Draco and laughed a full belly laugh. This made his father laugh and Charlie soon joined closely followed by Bill and his wife, their mother and sister not to mention Ron all looked on in horror.

Ron looked at Harry then Draco and put two and two together, he became red in the face and once more yelled out."So you replaced me as your best friend did ya!?" Ron moved forward wand raised at Draco, that got Harry moving faster then any of them thought he could.

He pinned Ron to the wall even if the red head was taller by quiet a few inches, Harry was more powerful in a lot of ways. "Don't you ever point your wand at someone I care about in my house, I swear to you I will end you." Harry seethed earning a whimper from his one time friend, he backed off of Ron when he heard Draco call his name.

"Harry let him be, he's not worth it. And besides I have a date coming up rather soon, I would like not to have to talk to the Auror about why you killed the red head." Draco yawned out, taking ahold of Hermione and kissing her softly on the lips." I will see you in a few hours my dear, I have to make sure mother is taken care of." He kissed Hermione once more before backing off and leaving through the flu.

"So your cheating on me?" Ron cried out, but looked at Harry who looked ready to hurt him if he said anything more.

"No I broke up with you and left, I cant be with someone who doesn't want me to have a good future.I want to go to school Ronald, I want to work in law. I have the right to make a life for myself, I want kids and a husband but not so soon. And I refuse to be with someone who cant support himself, Draco showed me that he's more then enough for me. He gives me the support I need and the love I deserve to have, he focuses on me. Not just himself, and he makes me feel beautiful something you never did in our short relationship." Hermione said through a sob, she wished Draco had stayed bu knew why he left. He knew she was strong and could take this on her self, she was happy with him for that but sad that she wasn't being held by him at the moment.

As if on que Draco stepped into the kitchen with his mother who looked at the seen happening int he kitchen, she sighed as she looked to the girl her son fell for. Draco quickly pushed past the mess of red heads to his lovely women, kissing her soundly and holding her tightly to him."Sorry for leaving, I told mother what was going on and we came right back." He kissed her cheeks and eyes, her forehead was next then her lips once more.

" Think its about time we left honey, I want all of us out of here now." Mr. Weasley called out making all the other redheads nod, all but Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left without a fight.

"Harry, Please choose me. I'm able to give you a family, kids that will look like your mom. We will make such amazing children Harry, all you have to do is pick me." Ginny pleaded, her eyes swimming in tears.

Harry sighed looking a bit upset before he spoke to her in a soft calm voice, not wanting to fight with her when he told her off."Ginny I don't love you though, I've just never had the time to figure that out till now.I'm so, so sorry that your hurting. But give it time I'm sure you will find someone, who will love you for all your worth." The anger that flared in the room came from all three Weasley's, but before they could act on it Mr. Weasley ushered them out of the room to the flu and away they went.

"Talk to you later son, be careful." Mr. Weasley smiled and waved goodbye, Harry doing the same.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well that could have been better don't you think?" Every one in the kitchen looked to Draco and nodded, yeah it could have been far worse to.

"Harry, I'm going to stay at Draco's for the night with him and his mother. I will see you in the morning okay?" Hermione whispered to Harry as he hugged her, Harry nodded and pulled away.

The two men watched as the other three flued away to the new home the Malfoys had gotten, far away from the evil manner they once lived in.

"I need a drink." Harry sighed out, walking to the cabinet were he had a bottle of the best Fire whiskey money could buy."Want one?" He waved the bottle around, the older man all but smiled and grabbed two glasses.

"Its a tad early for this don't you think?" Severus laughed as they both downed one finger of whiskey each before the bottle was put up, Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes but with what had just gone down I needed to feel that burn and the way it lightened my nerves up, its not as good as sex with you but its a close second." Harry laughed at the look the older man gave him, but it dropped when Severus got up and dropped his pants to the floor.

"I think I can make that whiskey drop a few notches on the list to about ten, I'm far better then whiskey." The older man had no time to talk further as Harry pounced and began to make love to him, right there on the table.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this rather long chapter of Forevermated, I know some of you might be asking me why I bashed on the Weasley's.

Well that simple I was never a fan of Ron and Ginny, I love Mrs. Weasley I promise she will turn around sooner rather then later.

How did you all like the Draco/Hermione? I think they are moving on nicely, and the love making between Sev/Harry I hope you all liked that.

Tell next time my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Normal warnings: Violent, language, sexual content and M/M relationships. Mentions of abuse and rape, Ron, Ginny bashing and I have come to a decision about the Mpreg there will be that in the story.

Still no takers on the betaing for the story so please keep in mind I am working on my own,thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows it means a lot.

I got a review about the purring part of my story, yes I do know that wolfs don't purr I promise. But when in the heat of the moment some sounds will sound like a purr, its kinda sexy to hear it so I placed it in there I hope you all don't mind it.

I did read up on the Werewolf's in Harry Potter I know that they cant transform at will, but this is my story so I'm changing it up a bit.

Sentences in the format of, _this are the ones between Severus and Harry while they talk in their minds to one another._

On with the story.

Chapter Five.

The second time Harry transformed into Allister it was much smoother, he was able to do it at will to his utmost relief. Severus was thrilled as well he could have his Mate safe and sound inside the house, or he could walk the streets with him even on a full moon.

"Harry, look at that." Hermione pointed to a puppy in the window of one of the shops in Diagon Alley, it was a new shop that house magical pets for magical people.

Looking in Harry laughed the puppy was purple in color with ocean blue eyes, it resembled that of a lab puppy. It was rather cute, and it was close to the women's birthday.

' _Why not get it for her, she seems to love it already.'_

 _'Yes I know Severus, I was just thinking the same thing.'_

 _'Great minds think alike Harry.'_

 _'Hahaha...Yes, yes they do.'_

"Hermione why not let me get you the puppy, it looks like it likes you a lot."Hermione's head shot up big smile on her pretty face.

"Please, oh please, yes." She giggled at the puppy who liked her hand, it was almost bouncing trying to get into her arms.

Harry quickly called over the shop keeper and they settled their bussiness in a few short moments, Harry asked about food and toys. Plus what to look out for on the behavior front, the dog was almost just like a lab. You just had to look out for the fact that it would change colors when upset, and that it breathed fire when angry. Other then that pretty normal for an animal in the magical world, and Hermione loved the little guy.

"What you going to name him, Mione?" Harry asked as he pet the little puppy who's color changed from purple to blue, matching that of his eyes.

"Aww, he likes you Harry blues a good color. I don't know, what about calling him Sam. He looks like a Sam to me or a Sammy, what do you think little guy Sam?'the dog ignored it' Okay what about Sammy?'Still nothing' Jack?'Nothing.' Well come on now, what am I supposed to call you?" Hermione looked put out.

"Midnight." Severus called out to the dog, it looked up wagged its tail and barked a happy yip.

"Well there you go, Midnight it is." Harry laughed at the dog who was yipping loudly at its name, Hermione just giggled and said its name more praising it for picking a good name.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After spending the day messing around with Hermione and Severus, Harry got to work on his campaign to win over the voters, he was going to run for Minister of Magic he was going to need a lot of voters behind him. Not to mention the council as well, he had a lot of work to do and not very much time.

It all started with him announcing his running for Minister to the papers, staring with the Quibbler, then to the other papers. Harry pushed his voice and face out into the community, getting many confused looks from people who thought he would want to stay in the background after the war. But none the less the Wizarding world was all to happy to back up their hero, all but a few that wanted nothing to do with him since they were put in Azkaban.

The Malfoys backed Harry up, as did the Longbottoms, Mr. Weasley and the teachers of Hogwarts back him up as well. all Happy that Harry wanted to make changes where changes were needed to the laws and rules of the magical world, Harry went to talk on the radio as well spreading the word that he was running near and far.

By the time it was time to pick a new minister, there was an overflow of votes for the hero of the Wizarding world to take the seat of Minister of Magic. Harry was voted in to office and began working on the wolf laws first, then the memory laws next.

It took Harry, Severus, Draco, Hermione, and many others that had spots on the council to win them over on the new changes in the council. But they won them over none the less, and rather smoothly to.

Which gets us up to date on Hermione looking for her Mother and Father in Australia, Severus and Harry looking into figure out how to tell the world he's a Werewolf. All of which is not an easy feet, and all very stressful.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry, you here mate?" Ron yelled out from the fire place, he wanted to talk harry into loaning him some money for a house. It should be rather easy since the two have a history together, and Harry did just come into some nice power and money.

"Hey Ron whats up?" Harry walked into the living room with a plate of food, almost completely bloody stake and potato's.

"Harry, mate you should cook that a bit more...It looks raw, and not one bit safe to eat. Do I need to get mom over here to cook for you, I know how busy you are with work and all." Playing up the caring card always worked to smooth things over with Harry, Ron new how his friend was when you showed him kindness."But yeah I came to ask you a small favor." Ron put on his best innocent face, and puppy dog eyes it normally worked on his mom why not Harry.

"What you need?" Harry asked in a calm voice, but his wolf and him could smell the greedy stench of want. It was a foul odor and Harry hated it when others got greedy, or jealous around him always made his hair stand on end.

"A little bit of money, I'm looking to get a place but my jobs not paying out yet. And I would really love to have my own home, you know get out of moms hair a bit." Ron's puppy eyes were not working on Harry like they used to, not after everything his supposed friend has done to the people he cares about.

"Why not wait tell you save up some money, I mean your mum will miss you and she cooks way better then you do mate.'Harry laughs,' I mean really Ron you cant even cook to save your life, plus after Fred died wouldnt it be better to stay close to her for the moment." Harry was trying to be nice about rejection Rons request, Harry had no desire to help his old friend not like this anyway.

Ron scrunched his nose up at the thought of staying with his family any longer, if he was going to try and get Mione back and under his watchful eye then he needed a home."I really don't want to wait though,I have training and all for the Auror's at all hours it wouldn't be far to mom and dad. I mean they are getting on in age and hearing me come in and out at all times of day and night, come on mate help a friend out I really need it." Ron batted his almost invisible eye lashes, looking at Harry with those puppy eyes again Harry didn't by it.

"Ron, why do you really want _MY_ money?" Harry had to hold back a growl of anger he could smell the anger rolling off Ron, smell his hatred of Harry.

"I told you mate I need it for a house, that's all I just really want to get out of mum and dads place so they don't have to hear me come in and out." Ron begged Harry, his lip came out in a quiver.

At one time that look would have worked, not now, not anymore it doesn't.

"Go home Ron, I'm not giving you money." Harry sighed out his anger was boiling just under the surface of his skin, his wolf ready to pounce on the iragent boy before him.

"Why? Why wont you help me? I'm your first friend, the one who stuck by you through it all. Why not help me like you are Mione, she's got you so wrapped around her little finger its sickening. And whats with you and Snape? Harry he's only using you to get in good with the ministry, or trying to get your money he doesn't really want you." Ron was getting rather worked up now, at this point Harry was all but grinding his teeth to keep from shouting about his wolf and how he had helped Harry get the love of his life.

"Ron, leave now before I hex you out. I once thought of us as brothers but I see that feeling is no longer mutual, I want you out of my home and I want you to stay away from Mione. She's got something good in her life, it makes her happy and she's never been treated so good in her life. Not like she is now, she is far better off with Draco then she ever was with a selfish rotten brat like you." Harry was on the verge of growling when his mate slid in to the room, pushing the Weasley boy to the fire place.

"I demand you leave, and if you don't I will have every right to force you out Mister Weasley. Please do not forget that Harry is not the only one who lives here and has ears, not to mention I can do unspeakable things to you that you will not like one bit." Severus glared at the red head, and smirked when he shivered at the thought of the older man doing horrible things to him.

They both watched has the younger man left, and with a sigh Harry clasped against his lover kissing the older man in thanks.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sighed as he looked through a few new laws some of the others in the magical law offices wanted passed, many sounded .

'House elves need to be chained at all times, as to not let them run around with out its owner knowing.' Why would Harry pass that one, so he put a big X thought it.

'Hogwarts to only allow pure bloods.' Harry sighed that was a big NO too.

'Muggle born band from buying wands.' Damn these closed minded fools, he would need to do something about this this law was a big NO as well.

'Wizards that served the dark lord should be put to death.' Harry blinked at this one, it was a bit harsh to put them all to death. Or to give them the kiss, not all of them had a choice. So this one was a NO to.

'Young Wizards and Witches should be married as soon as possible to have children, fixing the Wizarding worlds shortage of Wizards and Witches.' What? Thats just ridiculous, why would anyone want to force young people to Marry an have kids, what if they weren't ready for that. Or what if they couldn't produce children from what happened to them in the war? NO, NO, NO!

'The three unforgivable should be revisited as something to learn but never to use.' Well that should be talked about with the council and the headmasters of the schools, so Harry put it in the maybe pile.

'Harry Potter should not be aloud any form of power, he's a risk to become the next dark lord.' Harry blink at this one, he almost wanted to laugh but instead he looked to the name of the person who had submitted it and when. Lucius Malfoy, three years ago. Well that explains that, Harry signed a big read NO, and pushed it in the trash.

There were four more like the one from Malfoy all written by death eaters, Harry was growing tired of finding old laws like those ones.

'A pardon for Sirius Black should be passed due to false accusations.' Harry blinked a small smile coming to his face, he looked at who had written this one and his smile dropped. Severus Snape, no year. Harry passed the pardon on as a yes and got of for the day, he needed to talk to his lover.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry flued through to the living room of his house, hearing the sounds of food cooking from the kitchen. He smelled the air and smiled it was his favorite stew, Severus was cooking his favorite food. Harry smiled, this is the life he always dream's of having. It would only be better if they had little ones running around, and a nice silver ban on his finger stating their marriage.

But even Harry new that it was too soon to ask for the mans hand, he wanted to be with the man for life he knew would Severus agree to it only after being with Harry for a few short months, they are just a week shy of their sixth month.

It had been a long run for them to get Harry into office, Hermione was in school trying to get her magical law degree and was assured a job the second her schooling was done. Harry wanted the best people he could get to replace some of the older members of the council, it was time for change and some of the old ways just needed to retire with the older Wizards and Witches.

"How was your day love?" Harry asked as he kissed the back of Severus's neck making the older man shiver with desire, his mate turned in his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"My day was productive and yours love?" Harry smiled thinking of the paper work he came across.

"I found a request from you and wanted to know when you had filed it, do you know what I'm talking about my Mate?" Harry whispered to Severus as he licked a strip up his loves neck to his earlobe, taking it between his teeth hearing a sharp intake of breath.

Severus moaned as harry bit his neck drawing a bit of blood as he licked it up, this also brought a thought up to Harry one that he pushed to the back of his mind for months now. But he would wait to ask his other question tell his Mate answered the first one, Harry quickly sucked on his loves neck once more drawing another deeper moan from the man.

"Yessss...Oh..Harry stop if you want me to talk, dear Merlin your hands are sinful." Severus breathed out as harry worked the mans pants down his legs to the floor, and then grabbed hold of his lovers hard flesh.

Harry broke away from his lover and sat at the table trying rather hard not to lavish the man with attention, or grabs his firm arse.

"Yes, I remember that request it was back when you and your friends broke him out of his cell. I had remembered a few things that were said during my lay down on the bed, that you my love magicked me into." Severus laughed at the horrified look on Harry's face, he had forgotten all about that.

Severus seemed to grow tired of Harry's fussing over how sorry he was for what had happened that night, throwing the pot holder down on the counter he turned to Harry. Cupping the mans face in his hands and kissing him soundly, stopping all of Harry's apologizes.

Harry so focused on the fact that he had his mate kissing him didn't notice the new person in the house tell a crash was heard, both men jumping apart in seconds only to see Ginny at the kitchen door. Looking more then pissed at the moment, her eyes red with angry tears almost matching that of her hair color.

 _'I thought you blocked her from the flu?'_

 _'I did.'_

 _'Then explain to me how she's in the kitchen with a broken dish of what looks to be love potion laced cookies?'_

 _'You can tell they are laced?'_

 _'I'm a potions master Harry, I can smell it from here.'_

 _'Thats kinda sexy you know.'_

 _'Harry she's talking'_

"Harry?" Ginny whispers sadly at me, Harry look up feeling almost bad for her.

"Ginny, how did you get into the house?" Harry felt bed for her but it didn't mean he wanted her in his house, not after how she acted before. Ginny looked angry at Harry for asking such a thing, she looked to Severus with what seemed like murderous intent.

"I got in through the front door, something was wrong with your flu. It wouldn't let me through or Ron for that matter, Harry I must insist that you stop this nonsense. You love me you've always loved me, why must you play games like this when we should be getting married?" Ginny walked over the broken plate of cookies her arms out stretched for a hug, Harry almost growled if not for Severus holding his hand he would have.

"Miss Weasley you will do well to leave us be, or I will be forced to make you leave by any means necessary." Severus sighed out, he was becoming annoyed with the red headed girl.

Ginny must not have heard because she came closer to harry, Severus's years of spying must still be paying off because he noticed a needle in her hand. Just before he was able to plunge it into Harry's thigh, Severus's arm shot out and he stopped it from going in. Harry did growl this time, angry that she would try and harm him or do something to change how he felt for his mate.

"How dare you try to do anything to me in my home, or to me at all I thought you were better then this Ginny. You are forbidden from stepping foot in my home from this day forward, till I see that you have changed your ways." With a wave of his wrist Harry pushed her out of his house, past the charms and locking her out of the house for good.

Harry paced back and forth as Severus sat at the table looking at what was in the needle, he looked up in shock at Harry when he finally figured it out. His face was grim and he looked a far from angry, he looked like he was ready to kill. Harry sat down on his mates lap, kissing his cheek then his nose, and then meeting his loves mouth to calm him down so he could talk.

"What's in it?" Harry asked, he could smell the horrible liquid, it smelled almost of death and that made him nervous.

"Its liquid death Harry, she meant to kill you. She was going to take you away from me, I am going to kill her." Severus almost sounded like he growled, his teeth gritting as his jaw clenched. Harry was a little turned on by the fact that his mate would kill for him, or be this angry for him. But he didnt want to loose Severus, not for him taking a life.

 _'Hush my love.'_

 _'Harry she was going to kill you.'_

 _'Yes but she didn't, I will handle her later for now I want you. I need you inside of me, so that you know I'm alive. That I'm okay you need to feel me, as I need to feel you.'_

"Harry." Severus sighed out, he began to relax before he heard a noise from the living room once more."Damn them, why must so many people be aloud to wonder into our home." Severus whispered angrily to Harry, who only laughed at his annoyed face.

"I know the feeling my love, trust me the second I deal with who ever dares to interrupt us I will come back and have you ravish my body. Any way you want to, have me any way you want to." Harry growled lustfully at Severus as he licked and sucked on the older mans neck, earning him a moan of pleasure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus and Harry walked into the living room only to be met by a rather angry looking Mrs. Weasley, who at this point was pointing to Harry with rage on like any other the men had seen.

"How dare you harm my daughter Harry James Potter, she only came here to give you those cookies she worked so hard was coming here to make piece with you, and try and work things out so you two could become a couple once more." Mrs. Weasley said in her most motherly tone she could pull on the young man, Harry looked at the women as he understood what was going on. The women had no idea her two children were trying to pull things on Harry, love potion and death potion, and asking for money all to win Hermione over.

Harry shook his head and motioned for the women to have a seat, Severus offered to get them drinks so they can have a chat about what really happened. Tea was made quickly as to not draw out the wait, Harry sighed as he took his cup from the floating try.

"Your daughter, Mrs. Weasley came here with love potion laced cookies. She also came with a needle filled with the living death potion, if her love potions failed to work. I love you Mrs. Weasley your the only mother I've ever known, but I will not allow your daughter in my home until she gets help for her issues." Harry rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on, today was stressful enough without the Ginny and Ron issue coming up.

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified then angry then a mix of disbelief, then once again anger was in place and nothing was aimed at her daughter it was all at Harry.

"How dare you say those things about her, she would never do those things. You made this up, you just don't want to see her because your with, _him._ " She waved her hand at Severus a disgusted look crossed her face, making her seem years older then what she truly was.

Harry sighed at her,"Molly I have prof that she did these things if you wish to see them." Harry stood up walking to the kitchen to grab the needle and a cookie, he held them out to the women and she paled.

"These are from my home...The needle is mine, but I never made this potion. Oh Merlin no, did she really do this? Harry please tell me its not so? Tell me my baby didn't try and hurt you?" Molly sobbed as she realized how her little girl had acted, it was all true her baby had tried to hurt someone. Someone they all loved who had saved her daughters life many times, how could this have happened? Where did she go wrong with her baby girl?

"Molly, please calm yourself. I think Harry has a way of helping your daughter, this may be an affect of what she went though during the war." Severus pointed this out making the woman's sobs fade a little, something both men were please with.

"Molly, has she ever mentioned what happened to her in Hogwarts? Did anything happen to her while the others were not around, maybe she was attacked and that's why she's acting like this. Trying to get my attention the way she is might just be because she's hurting, and wants someone to take care of her or to hurt just as much as she is." Harry asked calmly stroking a hand up and down the motherly women's arm, trying to calm her down, so that they could get answers.

Molly thought on the questions, she did notice that her baby had started to became a bit cold as of late. Right after her brother had passed on, could all the trauma have hurt her baby more then she thought?" Harry I think you have a point she has been acting rather different as of late, Ronald as well. Oh Harry I'm so confused, I love you, I truly do care about you as if your my own son. I just don't understand how my children feel right now, none of them are talking to me like they used to." Molly cried out as she reached for Harry, he hugged Molly to him making shushing noises to sooth her. It seemed to work as her sobs got less and less, Harry looked to Severus for help.

"Molly, maybe we can come over to the Burrow. Maybe sitting down with Ronald and Ginny and making them talk might help,maybe we can get some answers from them." Severus suggested in his soothing voice, Harry had shivers running up and down his back hearing his mates silky voice was becoming to much.

Harry was almost panting with need, but focused on what was going on before him. He really needed to have his mate in the worst of ways, he needed to feel him inside his body. Harry sighed softly to himself, he was in so much trouble if his urges took over in front of Molly.

To Harry's relief Arthur Weasley showed up just that second, he smiled at the older man who smiled kindly back at him.

"Harry how are you my son?" Arthur moved to the couch hugging the young man to him, pulling back slightly to see he boys face and looking at him in the eyes."My god." He breathed out, and in that one moment Harry had a fourth person who knew his secret.

"Please don't say anything, I promise to tell you all about it when we come to the house tomorrow." Harry whispered to the man as he hugged the older man to him once more, he felt his father figure nod his head before pulling away to sit with his wife.

Taking her hand in his Arthur shushed her softly, calming her down just as Harry had don't moments before."Oh Arthur we are going to have Harry and Severus over for dinner tomorrow, we must go shopping. We have so much to talk about with Ronald and Ginny. Oh, Arthur she tried to hurt Harry. How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen how in trouble she was?" Arthur looked to Harry in surprise at the news, Harry only needed to point to the love potion cookie and the needle filled with liquid death.

"How did she ever come up with that potion, I've never seen it before?" Arthur breathed out in confusion, he was frightened by the thought that his baby girl could make seething so harmful.

"I am not sure Arthur but I promise you I will figure out all the components and fill you in when we see you tomorrow, I am quit worried that she was able to bottle death." Severus shook a bit at he thought, even he never attempted a death potion.

Harry cleared his throat to get the attention of the other in the room,"we will talk more tomorrow. I am rather tired from today's work, and I would like to eat the stew my love has made for me." Harry smiled at Severus all to sweetly, the older man understood what his love really wanted.

They said their good byes to the two Weasleys as they flued away, Harry sighed rubbing the back of his neck. This was a rather trying day, as he was distracted from his thoughts he never noticed that Severus had gotten up and placed himself on his lap.

A/N: Well yes I did leave you all off right there, aren't I just mean?

Yes I moved Harry into office rather quickly but there was a point to that, I hope you all like what I did with Molly.

Sorry we didn't see much of Hermione or Draco this chapter, but I promise you will see them again soon.

Yes, I understand there is not potion called liquid death. I checked the potions on line on the wiki site.

Tell next time my friends, please review, favorite and follow it always makes my day when a new reader/reviewer pops up.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Normal Warnings: Violence, abuse or mentions of it. Language, sexual content. M/M relationships and Mpreg.

I want to thank all my new Followers and my reviewers you guys are amazing, thank you for understand I don't have a beta. I do try and make this readable, and will continue to try my hardest to make this enjoyable.

Please enjoy.

Chapter Six.

Severus sat on Harry's lap after the two older Weasleys had left, he and Harry needed some alone time. They needed to feel one another in the deepest of connections they could get, Harry wanted Severus inside him to feel his lover deep in his body.

"I need you love,"Harry moaned out in a needy voice. One that only the older man was privileged to, Harry heard his mate growl with desire.

Severus stood from his mates lap pushing his clothes aside, he was in need of Harry's touch."Suck on me Harry, I need to have you around me." Severus breathed out in a harsh breath, his desire coming on strong and hard. Harry did as asked not even teasing his mate, he took the man into his mouth and sucked fast and hard. Toying with his Mate would have to wait tell a later time, this was an animalistic need that did not need to be messed with.

Harry growled deep in his chest as he sucked on his Mates hard member, taking him deep into his mouth almost chocking on him as he swallowed.

Severus jerked forward as he was about to come deep into his lovers throat he didn't want that, he wanted to feel Harry's tight body around his member as he came. So he pulled out of the wet warmth of Harry's mouth, shivering at the lack of heat around him."Strip, Now." Severus ordered the younger man, who quickly growled in lust and did as he was asked.

Both men stood still for a moment drinking in the site of the others naked form, Harry growled with pleasure at his mates body. The sound making Severus shiver with want, as he looked at his loves scared flesh and found it the most beautiful thing hes ever seen. He lunged at his young lover, kissing him hard and fast, it was wet and needy. They both moaned as their erections touched, rubbing against one another the friction being a welcome thing.

Heat pooled in Harry's lower stomach, he was close without even being touched by his lover. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he was pushed over the couch, his backside facing his lover. With out any words said Harry felt his back side lubed up, and a hard throbbing member press into him. He hissed at the sudden intrusion but moaned in pleasure when Severus thrusts deep into his tight hole, hitting his bundle of nerves.

Severus hit his spot over and over again bring the younger man closer to his release, Harry felt the pull in his stomach before his seed spilled all over the couch. He almost howled when his mates seed was released into his tight heat, filling him to the brim before pulling out of his body. Only to have a warm slick tongue enter his entrance to lick him clean, Harry whimpered at the action being done to his body.

Severus moaned at the taste of his lover on his tongue, he turned the wolf around and licked the younger mans member clean. Harry's arousal came back in a second, all he needed to do was push his lover on his back. To take him just as anamilisticly as his lover did to him, Harry quickly pushed the older man on his back. Laying him on the table as he raised the mans legs to his shoulders, Severus panting and wanting begged Harry to hurry.

Again the spell was said with out words or a wand, the lubed hole twitched in wanting. Waiting for his lover to take him hard and fast, they both needed this and so Harry pushed into his lovers growling with pleasure Harry gave his mate a matter of seconds before he began to pound hard into his wanting body, Severus moaned as his nerves were struck over and over again. Harry refused to touch him and didn't allow his own hands to move to his member, he whimpered with need for his release. Harry growled as he thrusts harder and deeper into him mate, Severus howled out Harry's name as he shot his seed on his stomach and chest.

Harry followed not to far behind as he felt his mates hole tighten and squeeze his hard member, milking him of every last bit of his essence."Your beautiful, amazing, sexy," Severus laughed as Harry continued to shower him with love. Kissing him all over his face, neck and body, licking up his spilled seed and cleaning his twitching hole.

"I love you so much Harry." Severus sighed out in a happy voice, something he was doing a lot more of lately. Laughing, Severus Snape laughing, he never thought he could be this happy not in his life time at least.

"Your perfection my dear Mate." Severus purred as he curled around his lover, hugging Harry tighter to him." I never thought I could be this happy, I never thought I would get to have something to perfect. Why did you choose me? Why did your wolf decide to make me the happiest man alive?'Kissing Harry's brow' I love you so much, love you for forgiving me for all the things I've done. Love you, love you, love you." Each word of love was emphasized with a kiss to the face, Harry sighed out in content as his mate love on him.

"No my sweet Potions Master, I love you for who you are and who you have always been to me. The past does not matter now, nor did it ever back then, we all made choices. Some were ones to protect others were to stay alive, you had very little choices in the matter. Not with two masters who decided your fate for you, not letting you live a life you deserve. One I promise I will give you tell our very last breaths, I will make sure you are forever happy my love." Harry passionately kissed his older lover, tasting himself on his lovers lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Severus had cleaned up after another round of love making, this time taking it slow and making it last longer then a few moments. Harry enjoyed his lunch with his lover, receiving letters from work telling him of people who needed trials and so on. He cringed when one name popped out, this wasnt going to be easy and he would need to talk to the mans son before moving forward.

"You look unsettled my Mate, what seems to have you upset?" Severus sat next to Harry at the mans desk, papers piled high just waiting for Harry to sign okays of denials.

Harry humphed and looked at his lover,"I need to talk to Draco and his mother today." Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration,"its about Malfoy, his father is up on the stand soon. I'm not sure whats going to go down but he's going to need to be there, so will his mother. Their key witnesses of what went down in the home, and I might not be able to see over the trail if I'm to take the stand as well. So many things need to be done in such a short time, and I don't want to hold off on his trail any longer the man needs to go down for the things he's done." Severus kissed Harry's head as he rubbed his mates back, slow soothing circles to try and calm his lover down.

"I understand my dear, why don't we flu to the manner and have a word with Draco and Cissy. They will want to sit down and have dinner with us while there, so we better dress for the occasion." Severus sighed as he pulled Harry to his feet, looks like they would need to wear a suit for dinner tonight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus and Harry were met by the site of a beautifully dressed Hermione Granger, her gown flowed like silk to the floor. Brit greens and silvers highlighted her perfectly tanned skin, she looked wonderful. Her eyes bright and shinning with joy, her smiled beamed like the sun and filled the room with light. Harry smiled at her warmly as he took in the site of his friend happy, she looked perfectly placed in this amazing home. Draco strolled in with his mother on his arm, happy to see his Godfather and brother figure in his home.

"So good to see you both, its been a few days and my sweet love missed you dearly." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek letting his mother go, so she could great their guests." Hermione couldn't stop talking about the dog you got for her, then she brought the little beast home and its not left her side since her birthday. See its attached to her, sleep in bed with her at night, I tell you she loves that dog more then me Harry." Draco laughed at Hermione's look of smugness, he knew he was not far off on her love for her puppy. But Draco had come to love Midnight as well, it quickly became the family pet.

"Well, what can I say I wanted her to have something that would snuggle with her. I mean an honorable man as your self wouldn't dare sleep in the same bed as my sister would you? I would have to deal with you in a harsh manner, and that would upset my dear Hermione." Harry grinned at Draco whose face became red, Hermione's as well from the insinuation.

Hermione smacked Harry hard in the arm there was a small yelp of pain from Harry as he rubbed it, Hermione huffed at him in anger but smiled all the same. She was happy that Harry was there and joking around, he knew she was someone to wait for marriage.

"Severus, oh Severus its so good to see you, I feared the worst win my son told me of your wounds. I am so relieved to see you alive and well, but what brings you here, and don't lie and tell me its only for a visit old friend." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at the older man, almost in a flirtatious way that made Harry want to snap her neck. He took a deep breath in through the nose and out though the mouth, stay calm he thought to himself.

"Actually it was I who requested an audience with you and your son, I'm sorry to put this on you but I thought we could talk over dinner and drinks. Might make this a bit easier for us all, I would love to see more of your home tell dinner is done that is." Harry smiled sweetly at the women who, to Harry's utter displeasure hugged his mates arm to her chest. Smiling kindly at him as she nodded her head, waving her hand for them to follow.

It was a lovely home, nothing to grand like the other Manner it was smaller and easier to locate rooms. Harry had to bit his lip to keep from growling every time his mate was hugged tighter to the older women's chest, he sighed as his anger was hitting an all time high tonight. Not even the amazing sex they had just hours before was easing his tension, nothing seemed to work as he watched his mate laugh at a joke the older women told.

 _'Stop touching her damn it!'_

 _'Harry?'_

 _'Push her aside, get her hands off you before I snap and break her neck.'_

 _'Settle my mate, my sweet love, your the only one for me.'_

 _'Your pushing it Severus, the wolf does not like being challenged and you are ignoring that.'_

 _'I am not, I would let go if I could my love. But she is holding tightly to me and I would look rude if I pushed her away.'_

 _'Severus, either you get her off you now or I will. My wolf does not like this, your MY mate,mine.'_

At that moment Draco heard the deep rumble of Harry growling, he knew that meant trouble. He turned to see his friend/brother figures eyes turning a sharp gold, he was angry but why?Draco looked around and noted his mother and her clinging to Harry's mate, this set off red flags for the young man and he moved to stop his mother and her shameless flirting.

"Mother, I would like to speak with you right now." Draco grabbed his mothers hand away from Severus's arm, making the older man sigh in relief."Mother you cant hug on Severus to much, it would make a certain someone very upset." Draco looked over to Harry who was wrapped in the older mans arms, his face berried deep in his lover chest.

"What on Merlin's green earth are you talking about, who are you talking about dear?" Mrs. Malroy looked over to see Severus soothing Harry, and her eyes widened at her old friends affection for the boy."What is the meaning of this Severus, I knew you were living with the boy. I had no idea you were shagging him, what is going on between you two?" She looked to Severus who was looking at Harry and only Harry, Her old friend looked angry at that moment.

"Cissy, I happen to be in love with Harry. I moved in with him months ago and have been with him for a long while now, I would like it if you kept your horrid comments to your self. I do not shag my lover I make love with him, and why were you flirting with me in the first place? Do you find me so easy?" Severus's voiced grew louder with each word said, he was seething his mate was more upset with him letting her touch him then anything else."Draco I need a room, were is the farthest bedroom?" Draco looked to his godson who seemed to understand his needs, he pointed quickly to the stairs.

"Why on earth do you need a room, and why are you angry that I made a move on you? You've known for years that I've held feelings for you, almost stronger then the feels I held for my husband." Cissy becoming more and more upset about this, and Severus just didn't have the time to calm her and Harry down before his wolf broke free.

"Not your business women, and thank you Draco I will be a few please come and get us when dinner is finished." Severus rushed him and Harry up the stairs to the farthest room, he needed to have Harry calm down away from the other in case he grew out of control.

The trek to the room was fill with low growling from his Mate, the mans anger was becoming more and more the longer he smelled Cissy on Severus.

Once behind closed doors Severus was shoved onto the bed, magicked of clothes and found himself lubed. He didn't fear Harry, he new the young man needed to mark him as his. His body willingly allowed the on slot of the rough touches, and the forced entrance to his hole.

Harry moaned as he thrusts into his mates willing body, blinded by the need to make sure no one touched the man again. He bent down to kiss his loves lips taking him harder and harder, gaining the moans he desired from his willing mate. His mates hips jerked as his nerves were hit every time Harry thrusts into him, Severus was close to his release and he could tell Harry was as well.

He began chanting his lovers name over and over again, as Harry reached for his mates erection jerking it tell he finally came over his hand and on his stomach. Feeling his mate come he as well came undone and shot his seed deep into his mates body, he moaned his name and clasped onto his lover chest.

"I'm sorry Severus, I just lost control she kept touching you. Laughing into your ear, her lips touched your skin, my skin, mine...Your mine, no one can have you." Harry sobbed out, his wolf was making him paranoid. He new his mate would never leave him, so why did his wolf have to push these feelings of hurt into his mind.

Severus new Harry needed to know of his past with Cissy, but he was worried it would make things worse. He sighed and began telling his young lover of his sad history with his one time crush, he had never been with her in a physical way but he had wanted to at one point in the past.

"Harry we were young, and your mother had gone off with your father. I was lonely and Cissy was my only other friend besides Draco's father, I once had a school boy crush on her but that died out a long time ago. Once she had fallen for Lucius I backed off, my crush died out fast and I realized my love for your mother was still so strong. Harry I have no feelings for Cissy, even if she as feelings for me they will never be returned." Severus stroked Harry's back as he tried to soothe his mates nerves, he could feel his mate relax in his arms.

Harry sighed in understanding, he gets it, he understands that Severus has a past. He doesn't like it, but he gets it, he listened to the older mans speech something that seemed to relax him even more. And thanked his lover with silent kisses to the chest, for telling him of his past so that Harry's wolf with in would understand and back off.

"Thank you my love, my sweet, perfect Mate. I am so sorry if I have hurt you, tell me I didn't hurt you?" Harry sat up pulling his member free of his lovers body, hearing a hiss of pain from his mate made his heart drop."Oh god I did, Severus, so sorry, so, so sorry." Harry kissed and licked his way down his mates body, licking his mates seed free from his stomach. He was angry at himself for losing control and taking his mate to roughly, he reached his mates member which twitched at his touch.

"Harry." Severus breathy moaned out.

Harry licked his mates member from his balls to the tip, licking the slit free of its come. He wanted to give his mate pleasure to free him of his pain, He sucked on the tip hearing his mate moan thought hard about the pain relieve potion in his dresser at home, wanting it to be in his hand in that moment. In a second the potion was there and Harry smiled as well as he could with a mouth full of his lovers member, sucking him deep into his mouth.

Harry took the potion spreading it onto his fingers, he made quick work of putting one finger into his lovers entrance. Severus moaned at the intrusion, he was enjoying the attention his lover was giving him. He new Harry was spreading pain relief potion into his body, giving him even more pleasure as he rubbed his prostate. His member twitched in his lovers mouth as another finger was add to the mix of pleasure, then another finger added all three hitting him in her bundle of nerves. Driving him to come deep down his lovers throat as he moans deep in his chest, Harry sucking him for all he worth. Drinking down his lovers seed, growling in pleasure at the taste of his mate on his tongue.

"Harry...Mmmm..So good." Severus sighed out as harry pulled his fingers free, and his mouth off his now limp member.

"Better my love?" Harry panted taking in the heady scent of his mate seed.

"Yes, now come kiss me."Severus demanded.

Harry did as asked kissing his lovers body as he climbed up his loves body to his lips, happy that his mate was doing better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was not long after there love making had ended that they were called for, for dinner. Harry sighed as he entered the dinning room, only to be met with a sharp slap to his face. He looked to Mrs. Malfoy as she was pulled away by her son, who looked angry at his mother.

"Mother settle down, that is no way to treat the minister of magic or a friend." Draco looked over at Harry in apology, he didn't want his only parent taken away for hitting the new minister.

"Its not trouble Draco, we will be leaving after dinner and our talk about your father. I was going to make this a nice trip and try and talk this out as calmly as possible, but it looks like I will need to rush things if your mother cant settle down." Harry looked to the women with his golden green eyes, giving off a sense of power as he stood tall, showing off his superiority.

"Mother please settle, Severus has a right to pick and choose who he loves and he wants Harry. There is nothing wrong with that when Harry is near his twenties, you cant keep acting like this its not proper." Draco shook his mothers shoulders softly braking the women out of her angry trance, she stood stock still and in shame of how she acted to the savior of the wizarding world. And to the minister of magic, how disgraceful of her, she straightened and walked to the table.

Harry sighed and thanked Draco for his quick thinking, Mrs. Malfoy was every bit an aristocrat and would not embarrass herself further that night."Forgive me Minister Potter, that was very rude of me please lets eat and discuss my husbands future." Harry sighed in relief as he nodded his head and joined the women and gentle men at the table, dinner was simple enough a roast with all the fixings. Thick gravy with butter biscuits, potatoes, carrots, onions, and all.

"Dinner was wonderful, but I'm afraid we must get down to the dirty details of the trail." Harry sighed this was going to be a long talk.

"I want him put away, Minister Potter." Or not that long at all.

"Really? And you would testify against your own husband?" Harry asked in a calm but surprised voice.

"Yes of course, look what he has done to my son and I. How could I ever want anything more to do with him, how could I want him in the world after all he's done?" Mrs. Malfoy said in a snide voice, she seemed all to pleased to be ride of him. Draco on the other hand looked on sadly at his mother, this got Harry thinking.

He sighed and placed his wine glass down,"are those the only reasons you want him put on tail Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry looked the women died in the eyes, but it was his nose that caught on to her misleading.

"Of course." She waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"I don't think it is, if he goes to Azkaban you can divorce him and still get your money, isn't that right Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asking in a matter of fact tone, the women before him froze up on the spot.

She looked like a deer caught in headlight so to speak, and Harry wanted to laugh at this look. How could she think him so blind?

Severus snorted a laugh back at the women's lackluster reason's to have her husband behind bars, money such a spoiled things to want.

"Oh please, he was evil he worked for the deadliest evil in the world. And you think that I just want to divorce him, take all his money, and keep his name. No I want him away from my son, away from me and the world itself. He's a horrible person who used to be the love of my life, but the second he took the dark mark was the second he lost my love. He put me through hell, and I want nothing more to do with him. Money is just a perk to having him gone, it will certainly make up for the years of suffering my son and I had to deal with." She named off her reasons, Harry had to give it to her. They were rather good reasons to want him gone, and he agreed with most of them.

"I don't think you should gain all his money, he has debt's to pay for what he's done. Families he's harmed, just like the others there will be money to pay for his crimes plus time in Azkaban." She looked to me with anger I could see it and smell it seeping from her body, it almost made me gag on my wine.

But that was short lived when Draco smiled and nodded in agreement to my terms,"sounds like a wonderful idea. It will get the Malfoy name out of he gutter if we help out, I for one would like not to be looked at like I'm a killer every time I step into wizarding London." Harry smiled at my friend/brother, he was proud of him for acting so mature about this. Sad that his mother couldn't act the same way, she being much older and all.

The conversation ended not to long after that, I had heard all I needed to, to make up my mind on how to proceed with the tail. Severus and I said our goodbyes, Severus dodging Cissy's kiss goodbye. Which made me smile and almost laugh when I saw the look of hurt on the women's face, I didn't hate Mrs. Malfoy but I didn't want her around my mate any longer then she had to be. Once they flued home Harry pulled his mate to him, kissing the mad hard and deep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Harry received an owl informing him of the time for the dinner at the Weasleys, he sighed in annoyance but understood he had made a promise. And Harry Potter never broke a promise if he could help it, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate the pressure there.

"You've been doing that a lot my love, I'm going to start giving you headache potions if you continue to do it any more." Severus walked in with a cuppa setting it down on the desk before Harry, who thank his lover with a kiss.

" I cant help it, we have dinner plans with the Weasleys and I'm not looking forward to it." Harry groaned at the thought of another fight between Ginny, Ron, and him. It was the last thing he wanted to happen while at his second home, but he feared that,that was what was going to pass.

Severus just hugged him from behind as he slowly took to rubbing Harry's head, hearing his lovers moans made his lower half twitch. But the older man new his love needed to have this kind of attention and not the other kind, they could save that for later since they partook in that several times yesterday.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Several hours passed when Severus and Harry flued to the Weasley Barrow, like normal it was loud and full of life. His hand chimed as he step foot into the living room, he heard an annoyed sigh coming from the kitchen. It sounded an awful lot like his one time friend Ron, who sounded like he had been arguing with his mum.

 _'I don't want to be hear, it reeks of hatred.'_

 _'I understand my love, but you promised to talk to both Weasley children.'_

 _'Why must I make silly promises that I clearly don't want to keep?'_

 _'Because your Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, and you always make it your mission to help people.'_

 _'Severus,'sigh' I understand your trying to be sarcastic and all but could you at least say something to calm my nerves. The wolfs not happy.'_

 _'When we get home I will make love to you up against the wall, right by the fire place.'_

 _'THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU EVIL MAN!'_

Severus just chuckled as he patted his Mate on the shoulder and walked towards the kitchen, Harry sighed rubbed his head and followed his Mate to the kitchen. Upon entering he was assaulted with the smells of his favorite foods, he drool at the smells almost letting his tongue lolled out.

"Stop drooling, your tongue is almost dragging on the floor." Severus whispered as he chuckled at his young lovers antics, he was enjoying the relaxed look on the young mans face.

"Harry, Severus, oh its so good to see you both here. I've made all of Harry's favorite foods, not to mention deserts." Mrs. Weasley smiled joyfully at the two men, her son grumbled about spoiled rich brats getting what they want.

Harry nearly growled and attacked his old friend, but held off as a hand fell to his shoulder and squeezed felt a bit calmer as the older Weasley walked into the room, smacking his son on the back of the head and sitting at the table."Watch how you talk to your friend, savior, and minister of magic boy." Arthur snapped in his parental tone.

Ron's head fell to the table as he mumbled his apology,but his father smacked him in the head again tell him to speak up."Sorry, Harry." Ron gritted out, he looked to his father who only shook his head in disappointment.

"Ron? you do get that I am Minister of Magic right? That if I don't think your fit for the Auror you wont be one?" Harry asked his old friend who stiffened at the notion at not being the one thing he wanted to be, he looked up to Harry anger filling his whole being.

"You cant do that I've already worked so hard, whats wrong with me not being happy with you? You've got everything, money, a home, Hermione, hell your even shagging the Old dungeon bat. How his this far for me?"Ron was seething his anger was making the room thick with tension and the smell did nothing for Harry's headache, he was getting to the point of wanting to leave.

 _'Settle my love.'_

 _'How can I when his smell is making me want to hurt him.'_

 _'Think of my hard cock inside your body, moving in and out of your tight hole, my moans filling your ears with the sounds of my pleasure.'_

 _'Severus I do not need to be hard in front of my mother and father figures, its awkward enough that their son has been using me for years.'_

 _'But just think of me kissing your neck, licking your collarbone as I'm pounding into you my sweet, sexy Mate.'_

 _'Oh, god stop please. My body cant take all these emotions and your arousal.'_

Severus came up behind his lover leaned down to kiss his mates neck, rubbing soothing circles in his lovers back as he did so. Harry groaned as the tension in his body quickly retreated away, Mr. Weasley watched them as Severus did this to Harry and smiled. Even if his adopted son was a Wolf he had his mate, and that mate was a good man.

"I'm happy for you Harry, Severus here makes you relax and that's always a good thing." He smiled at the two men by the kitchen entrance,"you on the other hand Ronald are on your last leg. Harry has every right to tell you off, after how you've been acting I would be worried to have you as my Auror as well. Harry has to trust his Auror's with his life, and if one of them thinks ill of him as you do right now...Well son he's not safe with you at his side, you could ignore danger out of spit." Harry was relieved he didn't have to say what he wanted to,Arthur had beaten him to it and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you Arthur I couldn't have said it better, your father is right. If I cant trust you I don't want you in the program, so think long and hard on how you want to live your life Ron. I will not have you threatening my life with your childish antics, nor with I have you in the field if I think you could be a danger to the others on your team." Harry said as he sat at the table, Severus at his side holding his hand as he rubbed small circles with his thumb.

Ron looked from one person to the next, when no one came to his aid he growled angrily at all of them."Why is it that you get everything, I don't understand I was there to you know. Hermione should have said yes to marring me. I should have gotten money for saving the Wizarding world to you know, I've got more field training them those other recruits. You always get all the glory all the money, you get all the attention and look you even got my mom and don't deserve any of it, your just a freak that had Voldy in his body." Ron snapped out hitting the table with his fist, Harry growled low in his chest at the outburst, Severus was gritting his teeth in anger as was most of the people in the room.

"Ron, my life has been nothing like what the papers make it out to of all people should know this since you had to save me from my muggle family, if you've forgotten they starved me, beat me, pushed me down the stairs, and a number of other things I will not discuses with you. Have you forgotten that every year in school I had horrible things happen to me, almost dieing every year. Or how people turned on me for telling the truth about Tom coming back, or the fact that Albus lied and used me for his own personal gain. But died in he end so he was forced to help me in the kings cross, when I was died for a few. Please tell me you don't want my life, a life that has been nothing but torment, filled with small moments of happiness that was always short lived?" Harry growled out in anger his voice deathly calm, anyone who knew him knew this was a very serious moment.

"But-bu-uggg..You don't understand, you never do!" Ron yelled hitting his fist against the table once more, gaining the attention from the other Weasley children.

All of them filled into the kitchen looking at there brother with confusion, then to the others in the room, only making the four others sigh in annoyance.

"Ronald, did you not hear your friend?" Molly asked confused at her sons outburst, even Molly shuddered at the thoughts of abuse her adoptive son suffered."He was abused Ronald, horribly so and not feed for a week at a time. How can you be jealous of that? Harry's had a horrible life and is finally getting the chance to live a better one, why are you so angry at him for that?" Molly was so confused.

"BECAUSE HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LIVE!" Ron screamed at her, his face redder then his Hair and his eyes filled to the brim with angry tears."Albus said if I played my part well that he would reward me with all the things I wanted, but the old bastard had to up and die before the war ended. And I was stuck I was stuck being this brats friend, sharing my girl with him, my family and friends. He should have stayed died, the glory should have been mine." Ron waved his hands in the air as he seethed about his being wronged, mean while Harry was about ready to kill his ex-friend.

The growl that was heard over Rons annoying babble about how the world was unfair to him,stopped all talking at once. Harry stood from his place at the table his eyes shining gold with his anger, at this point even Severus was seeing red at the young Weasley's words.

"How dare you. How dare you play me most my life, make me care of you and love you as a brother only to hear you've been using me this whole damn time. I should rip you apart, but I wont, I should have you arrested for what you've plotted behind my back. But that would break your mothers heart and I wont be responsible for that, but I can tell you, your out of the program for the Auror's. I will not have someone so untrustworthy working under me, and working with others." Harry growled in anger, he could hear the others gasping at his golden eyes.

"Harry? Your eyes mate they've changed colors?" George asked in a shaky voice, but it was Charlie that smirked at me in understand.

"You got a bit of a scratch some where on you Harry?" Charlie was trying to give him a way out and he was going to take it, he acted like he was reluctant to say anything but nodded in the end.

"Yeah during the war, got a bit of a scratch on me back." Harry lied not wanting Ron to know he's a full on wolf, Charlie smirked at the dumb founded look on Ron's face.

"So,your not a wolf, wolf but your close to it. The laws are the laws Potter, wait tell the press hears about you being infected." Ron snarled out, smirking at the thought of his revenge on Harry.

Harry laughed at Ron and his intelligence," I had a few laws passed a while back Ron. Wolfs can work in any job they want so long as they take the three days off for the full moon, I've gotten a ton of praise for that one. And thanks to that your brother over there was able to get the job he's always wanted, right charlie?" Harry smiled at Charlie who smirked and nodded his head, their mother smiled and clapped her hands in joy.

"Wonderful dear." She rushed over to kiss her son on the cheek, ignoring Ron's angry yell.

"I'm proud of you Harry, your making our world a much better place for everyone in isn't even a full wolf he just has a few symptom's, and I guess you would understand what he's going through."Arthur winked at Harry, who smiled happily at his father figure.

The whole group started to talk about Charlie and his new job with his brother bill at the bank, they were all to thrilled he had left the Dragon handling behind for something safer. Charlie admitted that he still worked with Dragons but not nearly the most dangerous ones like before, he was making more money doing something he loved to do.

Molly couldn't be more happy, well that was tell bill told them that his wife was having a baby. Charlie choked on his cuppa as he laughed out in joy, his brother was going to have a family he was all to thrilled for the older man.

"Charlie?" The man looked up to see Harry's questioning gaze.

"Yes Harry."Charlie smiled softly at the younger man he considered a brother.

"When did you get attacked?" Harry questioned softly so no one but Charlie and He could hear them talking.

"During the fight at Hogwarts, those damn fools at the ministry were going to have me fired from my job. Its not my fault I got scratched four times, and took on a bit more wolfish behavior then others do. But after you took office it all changed I got a great job, and I've...met someone that makes me happy. Keep that tid bit to yourself for now little brother, I want to surprise everyone at Christmas." Charlie clapped Harry on the back as the to smirked at one another, Harry nodded his head in agreement of not telling the family.

The dinner moved on to drinks in the living room by the fire, Ronald still brooding over in the corner. His father looked over at him with disappointed eyes but said nothing further to him, the boy needed to think of what he was going to do with his life now that Harry took him out of the Auror's.

"So Harry when did you and Professor start dating?" Bill asked Harry in quiet voice, their mother had fallen to sleep on their fathers lap just moments before.

"its been almost seven months now." Harry smiled as he held his Mates hand.

Bill nodded and smiled at the clear affection they both shared,"hey Harry I have a question for you." Bill looked nervous for a split second as he looked to his wife, she simple waved her hand with for him to continue."Would you like to be the babies Godfather?" Harry wanted to howl with joy, but held it in for later he would love that. He got up and hugged his brother and sister to him, thanking them for picking him for the task.

"Yes of course, I would be all to happy to spoil the little guy or gal." Harry whispered in a laughing voice.

Severus smiled at his love as a pang of desired rushed though his body, he was confused at the feeling. The clear desire to start a family was never something he had wanted before, but being with Harry had changed his mind about a lot of things. He looked at his mate and decided to have a little chat about children later in the week, and maybe even mention marriage as well. Severus looked at his left hand and sighed maybe Harry would want to place a ring on that hand soon, he could only hope that Harry would want to be his in every sense of the word.

Harry noticed the longing look on his mates face as he stared at his ring finger, he new it was time to talk about marriage. His mate looked ready for it, and he was dying to pop the little question that would tie them together for life.

"Arthur wheres Ginny, I did come here to talk to her as well as Ron?" Molly roused at the mention of her daughter, she looked up sadly at Harry.

"She's in her room Harry, she said she would stay there tell you left." Molly hiccuped trying to stop a sob from coming out, all this fighting was breaking the women's heart.

Harry sighed as he patted the women's hand, he looked to Severus who waved for him to go and do what he came here to do. Harry smiled and kissed his mate before heading up the winding staircase that lead to the bedrooms. Harry sighed as he climbed up several flights of stairs, he really wished she had come down for this talk.

Harry made it to Ginny's room in a matter of minute he was knocking on the door, he heard a muffled,' _come in_ ' so he opened the door wand and spells at the ready just in case she pulled something. But there she lay on her Griffondor color covered bed, slightly shacking with sobs as she cried hard.

"Hello Ginny." Harry said as he sat at the desk by the door for a quick exit just in case.

Ginny sat up fast her eyes brimmed with tears, she quickly whipped them away and put on a sickly sweet smile."Harry, oh my Harry has come back to me." She went to jump up from the bed but Harry's raised and and shack of his head had her stopping, she sat back down looking confused at him.

"No Ginny not your Harry, I cant be your Harry ever again. You tried to hurt me Ginny, you were going to poison me with a horrible potion, if the love potion you put in those cookies didn't work. I can never be with someone who would do such horrible things, I want to make this clear to you. I'm hoping it will help you understand that I don't love you and even though I don't love you like I would a lover I do love you like a sister, I only want you to be happy Ginny." Harry looked at Ginny as he smiled softly at her, trying to convey that he still cared about her just not the way she wants.

Ginny blinked once, twice, three times before what Harry had said finally sunk in. She looked at Harry with Hatred in her eyes, he anger she felt seeped from her pours filling the air with a horrible scent. Making Harry want to gag on the taste in his mouth, he needed to leave the room soon.

"I don't want to be your friend or sister, Harry I was promised your hand in marriage by Albus. I have a sign contract that cant be broken by anyone you are mine, Harry Potter. This magical contract states that, I refuse to have you with anyone else." Ginny threw the contract at Harry, who caught it before it hit his face.

Harry looked at the contract for a second before fixing his glasses, he started to read what the contract stated and smirked at the clauses he already found that broke the was no virgin, Harry had a mate, Albus was never his magical guardian, the contract was nall in void." Sorry Ginny but this was voided out a long time ago, seeing as your not a virgin, and there are a few other clauses that brake this contract. That have been broken and make this void, you should never have agreed to help Albus with his plans." He smiled sweetly at the dumb girl who made the mistake of betraying him, she tried to snatch the contract back but Harry shrunk it and put it into his pocket.

"No, that cant be, give it back! I will have you Harry Potter and if I cant no one will!" Ginny snapped raising her wand at Harry who had already had a spell ready, he waved his hand in a quick motion. Ginny in that second passed out from the spell Harry used with out words or a wand, he smirked at his us of magic soon he wouldn't even need a wand.

Harry made his ay down the stairs by passing his family to go to the flu, when h reached it he called for his head of Arora to come on through. He quickly explained why he had called the man to him, the older man nodded his head in understand and made his way up the stairs. Harry seeing the horrified looked on his families face's sighed, this was going to hurt them but he had no other options.

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur but she's threatened my life more then once. She just admitted to plotting against me since we met, I have a contract I need to have legal look at even though its void. She tried to get me to marry her by using a voided contract on me, I really don't want to do this but it has to be done. She's a danger to myself and everyone around us tell we can get her the help she needs, I'm putting her in the mental word at the hospital." Harry saw his head Auror caring a passed out Ginny Weasley down the steps, he looked at Harry with a mix of understand and anger.

"Found this on the girl Minister Potter." He put the dagger laced in poison into Harry's hand, his anger at the girl in his arms was almost sickening.

-Sigh-" do not harm her, do you understand Mr. Lee?" Harry growled out, getting his head Auror's attention. The man nodded to his Minister as he moved to the fire place, calling out the name he needed and stepping though the green flames.

"Harry?" Molly sobbed.

"What's in your hand Harry!?' Ron yelled out his anger at Harry was growing to a disgusting amount, and Harry was about ready to punch him though a wall.

"Its a dagger laced with poison, your sister had it on her person. She was going to use it to attack me if I had not spelled her to sleep, I free she more lost then I thought. Molly, Arthur I promise you I will get her looked at by the best doctors I can get, I will have her see some mental health doctors as well." Harry patted his father figure on the shoulder, as he held his hand out to his mother figure. Both taking comfort in knowing their little girl would get the help she needed, they just wished they could have seen this coming so they could have stopped it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After all the events of the past two all Harry wanted to do was take a bath, have amazing sex with his Mate and, sleep hopefully in that order.

"Well that was some night my love." Severus sighed as he wrapped his arms around a rather naked Harry, Harry moaned at the feel of his naked lover pressed against him. They both stepped into the large tub sinking down into the hot water, Harry's body relaxed as he sat back against his lovers chest.

"It was a horrible night, I was tempted to bit Ron's throat out." Harry growled at the memories that assaulted his mind.

"Well I'm proud of you for not, it would be rather hard to cover up your friends death." Severus chuckled as Harry smacked his arm,"what all I'm saying is that it would be hard. Never said I couldn't do it, just prefer not to is all." Severus laughed harder as Harry smacked him again and again, the hitting soon stopped and turned into rubbing.

"...Mmmmmm...Harry...Feels good..." Severus moaned out as Harry rubbed his head, lathering it with shampoo as he washed his Mates head. Once Harry was satisfied with the washing he rinsed his lovers head, making sure no soap met his mates eyes.

"Marry me." Harry whispered to his Mate.

Severus paused for a second thinking he might have heard wrong but looking into Harry's opened and caring eyes he did not, Severus remember how he wanted to talk to Harry about marriage. But in all his life he never thought the young man wolf or not would want to marry him, the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Yes." Severus said in a soft but loving tone his eyes filled with tears.

Harry growled as he bent down to kiss his mate on the lips, claiming his mates mouth harshly in his need to be closer."Thank god, I thought maybe you would think I was to much trouble." Harry sighed out happily, kissing his Mates face, neck, and chest.

" I will always want you, I wanted you before I even realized it. Harry James Potter I have loved you for so long, and would be honored to be your husband." Severus smiled kissing his mate as he slowly worked his hands down his lovers body.

Making quick work of his mates hole stretching him quickly as he could, before ramming his hard member into Harry's willing body. They both moaned as Severus began to thrust into Harry, hard and fast.

The thrust were deep and his Harry's bundle of nerves over and over again, Harry growled as he road his lover hard member. The water splashing and sloshing out the sides of the tub, Harry was close to his climax but refused to touch himself."Touch me, please Severus, I need your hands on me." Harry whimpered out, he wanted his mate's touch, craved it after the past few days they have had. All he wanted was to feel his mates warm palm touch's him, rough as he jerked his member into releasing his hot seed.

He whimpered out as his lover did just that, hard and fast jerking him tell he was panting to catch his breath. Harry almost blacked out as Severus ran his thumb over the slit in the head sending his mate over the edge, Harry nearly passed out from the intense orgasm. He felt Severus thrust into his limp body three more times before he was filled to the brim with his seed, he smiled at the warm feeling that was seeping out of his body.

"I love you, I love you so damn much Severus." The older man laughed as Harry practically purred as he nudged the older mans neck with his nose,"so tempted to turn into a wolf so I can rub my sent all over you. My Severus, my mate, love you." Harry growled low in his chest and if one didn't not pay attention they would assume it sounded like purring, Severus simply hauled them both up and out of the tub.

Saying a wordless drying spell as they made their way to the bed, all to ready to pass out from the long days events. The only thing on Harry's mind was going through his family vaults and finding wedding bands, he wanted to make sure everyone knew that Severus was his.

A/N: Okay yes I know long winded chapter, lots of talking and I get it not a lot of people like that, but I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write, I was tempted to let Harry bit Ron. But I think I have something else in store for him, how did you like Cissy?

Was making Cissy flirt with Severus to much?

And Yes if I didn't note it before I will in the next chapter, Hermione and Draco are living together, I will explain how next time.

Now how did you all feel about Ginny? To much crazy, not enough give me some feed back let me know if you all want more crazy red head.

Please review, favorite, and follow. Until next time my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter...'Pouts.'

Normal Warnings: Language, Violence, sexual content and M/M relationships, Mpreg, mentions of abuse, some Ron and Ginny bashing.

Hello my readers, I would like the say thank you to one of my reviews for bring up some important things that I will cover in this chapter and the next.

Merlenyn, thank you for your help in pointing out thing I had forgotten to add. Your reviews mean a lot thank you so much for all the help and wonderful conversations.

Caraline Fisher, thank you for your reviews as well. They mean a lot and always bring a smile to my face.

Now to the story, hope you all enjoy this drama filled chapter.

Chapter seven.

Ginny sat in a cell waiting for her Mum and Dad to show up, she was confused about why she was here. All she wanted was to Marry Harry, have his kids, and become a champion Quidditch player, what did she do that was so wrong?

"Ginny, honey?" Ginny's head snapped up to look at her Mother, she smiled but it faded as she notice that Harry was not with them.

"Wheres Harry?" Ginny whispered, her voice cracked with a sob.

"Honey, yo-you tried to hurt Harry dear. He wont be seeing you for a long time, its whats best for you to recover." Ginny looked confused for a moment, but it all clicked into place when she thought about it.

"Oh silly Harry those potions weren't going to hurt him, they were for the both of us to be together forever. Mom , all he had to do was eat the cookie and he would love me and just me for the rest of his life. And the death potion, I got the idea for that from the war." Ginny smiled sweetly to her Parents, they both looked shocked.

"The war? how did the war help you come up with that potion?"Her mother asked in a soft voice, but underneath that voice laced with sweetness was anger.

"Oh Albus told me all about it, is picture said that if Harry survived that I was supposed to have him marry me. Or we would both need to die togeher, to be as one in the after life." Ginny smiled dreamily together forever, that was the dream of her life.

"Albus told you how to make the potions Ginny dear?" Ginny looked to her father a smile on her cherry stained lips.

"Yes Daddy, all so Harry and I could always be together." Ginny sighed out happily, both parents stared at their child more confused then ever.

Once back in the Ministers office they relayed what had happened to Harry and the Head of his Auror team, all of them looked mildly shocked, all but Harry who was growling low in his chest.

"She's under a spell or charm...Maybe even a potion or two, we need to run test and I want them run now." Harry odored his man to action, all of whom got to their feet to get to work."She a danger to have at the hospital its why she's here and not there, I'm sorry for all of this Molly, Arthur. I wish we would have figured this out sooner, I really do." Harry sighed as Molly hugged him tightly, a small sob broke threw Molly's lips as she hugged Harry tightly.

"So sorry that your the one she's going after, you've been though enough my sweet boy." Molly cried softly into Harry's neck while he rubbed her back in soothing circles, he looked to Arthur mouthing for help the older man smiled and pulled his wife away.

Arthur smiled at his wife as he hugged her close to him, kissing her head to keep her calm."Its okay dear, Harry will help our daughter get better." He shushed his wife pulling her to the flu, Harry waved his goodbye to his father figure as they both disappeared into the green flames.

"Minister?" Auror LeeAnn called from the door, Harry looked up and waved the women in.

"Yes?" Harry asked with a sigh on his lips, this day seemed to never end.

"You have a visitor, a Professor Severus Snape for you. Is it alright to send him in sir?" Harry smiled at the announcement, he has hardly seen his mate in days. Harry was all to thrilled to have the man he loved come see him, even if he knew it made the older man uncomfortable.

"Let him in, and please tell everyone to not disturb us." The Auror nodded and left just as Harry's lover stepped through the door, Harry smiled as he used his magic to close and lock the door behind his mate. Easily putting up silencing charms around the office for some privacy, Severus simply smiled but looked a bit paler then normal.

"Harry." Severus greeted in a stiff voice.

"Whats wrong love?" Harry rushed over to Severus's side, holding the older man in a tight grip as he lead him to the couch in his office.

Severus looked at his mate calmly before he spoke in nothing but a whisper,"pregnant." Was all Harry's mate said, and that's all it took for Harry to pull the older man up and hug him close.

"REALLY!" Harry yelled out in joy, Severus didn't even think Harry would be happy about the news. He himself was overjoyed but fearful of how his body would handle the changes, he smiled at Harry nodding his head yes to his lover, who only laughed out in joy and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Harry, my love. I'm getting a bit sick, if you keep spinning me I'm going to loose my lunch."Severus laughed out, his lover stopped spinning them and set them back to the couch.

"I'm so happy, this means the wedding plans need to be moved up." Harry stood from his place on the couch, he quickly called one of the Auror into his office. Severus looked mildly shocked at Harry who was telling the women to inform the Weasleys, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Lovegoods and many others but to leave the press out of it for now. And if word got out to the press and he heard it came from her she would be fired, the young women just smirked at her boss and asked if she could be apart of the wedding.

"No, no...I refuse to have you off duty, your one of my best and I will need you at the wedding to protect the many people there." The women looked sad for a moment but then brightened up.

"Can I at least dance once with my future husband at the wedding?" The women looked hopeful, Harry could only smile and nod his approval."Yes, thank you Minister." The women laughed as she hugged Harry and then left the room all to quickly for Severus to get upset about the hug.

Harry shook his head as he looked over at his mate, seeing and smelling the waves of his lover Jealousy he moved quickly to his Mates side. Severus heard the door slam shut once more and the silencing charms in place, he looked to his mate and saw his eyes turn that amazing color of gold."Severus."Harry moaned out as he smelled his mates musky arousal, they both needed to be as one and damn Harry's work.

Harry turned to his desk and in one swish of his hand the desk was cleared of all paper work, as was both mens clothes. Harry growled as he pointed his finger to his mate, wiggling it for his mate to come to him. Severus laughed as he stood up from his place at the couch, he smirked as Harry looked him over enjoying what he saw.

"Severus. .Please." Harry growled out as he pushed his lover onto his desk spreading the mans legs apart, Harry laid the older man on his back gentle."You smell so good Severus, it makes me want to mark your body all over." Harry licked a strip up the side of Severus left thigh, circling the mans navel as he by passed the mans shaft.

Severus needed this it had been a week of hell without his Harry, he couldn't take it anymore with out him even more so when he found out he carried his lovers child with in him. He needed his mate, needed the comfort of the other to ease his nerves.

It only took a moment for Harry to get Severus ready for his member to enter his tight heat, as it only took a second to enter his lovers body and begin to thrust into him. It was fast and rough, with nips to the neck, harsh kissing that bruised lips, hands that gripped and bruised hips. But Severus wouldn't change this for anything in the world, Harry, even in his moments of rough love making was the sweetest lover. Always taking his time to cherish his mates body, mind and soul.

As Harry thrust's into his mates willing body two more times, Severus finally climaxes on both of their stomachs with a shout Harry followed close behind him. They both panted as they tried to catch their breaths, but a thought struck Severus."You have told your Auror about us?" Harry pushed up to look at his mates confused face, he smiled as he kissed the mans lips softly.

"Yes, but that's only because I am the Minister. The whole council knows of our plans to marry, and will be attending the wedding once we have it all set up. I know I should have told you about this, I was just worried about how you would feel about it. Are you upset with me my love?" Harry stroked his lovers face gentle, hoping it would sooth his mates need not worry about it though, Severus thought this might happen.

"No, I'm fine with it. I understand the political rout you must take with this, I am glad you have managed to keep it out of the press thus far. But I also understand that you will have to in for the whole of the wizarding world soon, other wise people will become scared of my intentions with you."Severus snorted at the thought, Harry was the most powerful wizard in the world. Why would anyone worry about his safety around his old Potions Master, or maybe they will be mad that none of them were picked to be Harry's spouse.

Harry frowned,"I can hear your thoughts my mate. Stop that, I love you and only you. No one else will ever make me feel the way you do, so please stop doubting my love for you." Harry whispered softly into his mates ear, feeling the man shudder under him."Love you." Harry kissed his mates neck, before biting down on the mans neck. Severus moaned as Harry licked the mark clean, kissing the wound as it closed up.

"I don't understand, you keep biting me and yet nothing happens. Even in your human form you should still be able to turn someone? How is this possible?" Harry looked puzzled at his mate, that was a good question, but he felt as if he new the answer to it without even looking it up.

"Your my Mate, if and when I ever feel you are ready to change, I can give that to you. If its what you so choose to do, as for my nip's at your skin they are to mark you as mine. Its a wolf thing, its to let others know that if they touch, harm, or kill you I will be hunting them down. I would have every right to kill them, and no magical law could send me away. Mated pairs are special they are very important to one another, if you were to die so might I. It would be rather rare for one to survive without the other, do you understand Severus?" Harry rubbed his head under his mates chin, sighing in content as he kissed his mates neck.

Severus was frozen, hearing Harry talk about Mates being that scared the hell out of the older man, he was worried about them before hearing all this. But now he had a clearer understanding of what it meant to be with Harry, he was scared but he wanted this, wanted Harry forever to be mated with the man he loved. Severus was all to happy to accept that fate, he never wanted to be without Harry again.

"Marry me tomorrow." Severus demanded of his mate.

"Really, just like that? No family no friends just you and me getting married?" Harry laughed at his mates face, he looked so childish in that moment."Okay, okay...Tomorrow." Harry laughed as his mate pinned him to the desk, as he began to grind into him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sighed as he watched his Mate get dressed, he didn't want their moment to end it had been to long since they had time like this together. Everyone had taken the hint and let him be for the few hours he had the doors blocked with his magic, he was ever so happy to have learned wordless wandless magic just for moments like this.

"So I will talk to the officiant after this and get things set up, by tomorrow night we will be married, joined as one for all time." Harry smiled at his mate, as the older man rubbed his stomach. It hit Harry they were starting a family, their own little family something he's always wanted."Do you have any idea how happy you've made me? How much this means to me, that we are having a family together?" Harry breathed out a content sigh as he came up behind his mate hugging him from behind, Severus smiled as he place his mates hands on his stomach.

"As happy as it makes me, I never thought I would have a family. But now that I am getting the chance to have one, I'm happy its with you my sweet Wolf." Severus turned in Harry's arms swiftly kissing his mate, before backing out the door with a final wave goodbye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry smiled as he received the paper work for his marriage with his mate, it was simple enough to fill out. This paper work at least did not give him a horrible headache, that struck him as odd though. All his paper work thus far gave him some form of pain, this got him thinking and after he finished his marriage license and sent it off. He took out his wand to check what he thought might be wrong with his paper work...He was right, those bastard had been trying to hex him, or poison him.

Harry checked for the Magical signature of the person's responsible, knowing full well those who did it would think it would work and he wouldn't be able to check. Finding out that a few of the council members were the ones that had done it, a few people that had already gone to Azkaban also. Paper work that had been backed up for years had been laced with hex's, curses, and potions that were all meant to either kill, influence, or make the Minister sick, letting someone else replace him, so that the side of bad could get what ever they wanted passed,passed.

Harry sighed in anger at himself and the others involved, at himself for not checking these things. And the others for causing pain to people who did not deserve it, he shook his head and called for his head of Auror to his office.

"Minister." A rather tall, tan, bulky man walked into the room, head held high to show of his power and dominance. This however did not work on Harry, he new the man was throwing his power around trying to get other to yield to him.

"Why were none of these papers checked for hex's, curses, or potions that could harm anyone?" Harry floated the papers over to the door, were a rather guilty looking Auror stood. The man quickly erased that emotion and smiled at his Minister, before pulling his own wand and testing the papers. Harry was almost ready to throttle the other man, how dare he go behind his Minister and check what he had already checked.

"Sir, there is nothing wrong with these papers." Auror Andy said in a condescending tone.

Harry got up from his desk walked over to the stack of papers, waved his wand and out popped a list of what was on the pages. The Auror looked mildly angry, scared, and a mixture of fear was thrown in there." You helped them didn't you?" Harry sighed out as the man drew his wand throwing a cutting hex out at Harry, hitting the man in the face with it so he could flee the room.

Harry was used to pain this was nothing new, but he was pissed that someone he was supposed to trust did this to him. He wanted to hurt the man but he knew better, he had to have a trail after he got ride of some of the council that is. Harry ran fast, faster then his head Auror, Harry threw a petrify curse at the man hitting him in the back. He watch as the man fell hard on his face to the floor, hearing a crack of the mans nose as it hit the floor made Harry smile.

As the other Auror joined Harry to capture Andy, Harry told three others to take the other council members to a holding cell as well. They looked mildly schocked that they were arresting council members but did as they were told to do, Harry then ordered the remaining Auror to check all the papers that were sent to his office. Even the ones that were still going to come to his office next, Harry was so frustrated that his magic crackled around them.

The people coming and going through the flu network looked at him in surprised fear, they never wanted to be in the cross fire of Minister Potters anger. Harry took deep calming breaths, before he whispered to one of his Auror and then swiftly walked away to his office. The Auror ushered people away from Minister Potters office, just as a pile of papers was set outside the door which slammed shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ronald Weasley was having a horrible day so far, he had been booted out of Auror training, couldn't get a hold of the women that was supposed to be his. His sister was being taken to a clinic to be treated for all the things Albus did to her, that no one was supposed to find out about. And if anyone ever found out that he had feed her potions during the summers before school started, well he would be in more trouble then he is now.

As he was walking he thought he spotted Hermione walking into the book store, with none other then Draco Malfoy. Ron quick to get angry even now that he was almost in his twenties, rushed after the finding the women that was his and no one else no matter what she said,"get your grubby hands off my women." Ron hissed out from behind Draco. Who had just wrapped his arm around Hermiones waist to see what book she had found, the two turned around only to come face to face with a wand, an angry red head, and many on lookers.

"Ronald, what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Hermione snapped making Ron whip his wand in her face, angry scowl in place.

"You have no place to speak, you promised to be with me and it is a promise you are going to keep." He seethed out, his face turning red from his anger.

"She can do what she wants, Weasley." Draco had pulled his wand the second Ron had pouted his at Hermione, he new his soon to be wife could take care of herself but that didn't mean he wanted her to have to fight.

Ron didn't know that Hermione had also taken her wand out, and when he was now at the pointed end of her wand. And Draco's, Ron was smart enough to know when he was out bested. Didn't mean he was going to go out quietly,"has he fucked you yet?" Ron whispered harshly to Hermione, who looked on in shock at her ex-boyfriend-ex-friend."Well has he made you suck him off? Has he played with you?" Ron seethed his face so close to hers she didn't even see the kiss coming, it was the worst kiss she had ever had, it tasted so bad made her stomach turn.

That's what Harry had walked in on, a shocked Draco, a shocked Hermione and a smirking Ronald had about enough of all the drama, but in one second Hermione pointed her wand the next Ron was a turtle. One that was about to be stepped on by his lovely sister, he quickly waved his hand at the Ron-turtle. The thing came flying away from the angry looking women and into his hands, Harry looked at the scared turtle with something aching to rage.

"You know I should let her step on you, you dumb twit." Harry whispered Harshly as he handed the turtle to his mate, who looked at it with a feral grin."Now, now love, lets not get carried away..I would like to avoid more paper work." Harry kissed his mates cheek as he walked off to his sister, and future brother in law."Now as for you two, why don't you both go to the manner and I will meet you there. After I take care of Ronald the turtle, his Mum should be all to happy to keep him like that for a bit." Harry smirked over his should at the turtle, whose head ducked into its shell.

"Don't know about you Harry but I think you should talk her into keeping him like that, its a big improvement in his looks." Draco smirked as he too looked over at Ron the turtle, both men missed the gleam in Hermione's eyes as she pointed her wand at Ron.

With a swish of her wand the turtle grew smaller tell it fit in the palm of Severus's hand, the man only smirked wider at the little turtle. Harry bursted out laughing at the thoughts his mate was having, and at the fact that Hermione could still pull one over one him.

"Oh man this made my day." Harry whipped his eyes free of tears, smiled at his sister and quickly ushered them out of the book store."Go, I will grab us some food and meet you all at the house." Harry waved them off with a smile on his face, finally feeling some of his anger dissipate. He waved his lover over who happened to be poking at Ron's little head, keeping the Ron turtle from coming out of his shell. Harry chuckled because it was all to childish and he enjoyed seeing his mate act so care free, Harry grabbed his mates and and they swished away in a gust of wind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They arrived just a little past four meaning dinner was almost ready, Harry's mouth watered at the smell of Molly's food. Harry smiled as he walked in through the front door of the Barrow,"hey Mum whats for dinner." Harry asked as he kissed the women's cheek all to reminiscent of her twin boys, she laughed softly at Harry kissing his cheek back.

"Oh all your favorites and then some." She smiled at the man who's mouth watered at the food, she looked over his shoulder just now noticing Severus poking a turtles head back into its shell."Severus, what on earth are you doing to that poor animal?" Molly asked as she swatted his hand away from the poor thing, Severus all most pouted at the lose Ron the turtle. He was having to much fun poking the boy in the head, it was something he had always wanted to do when he was teaching the boy in school.

Molly looked at the turtle for a moment before it dawned on her that this turtle looked like it was thanking her, with its eye?"Molly, that's not a normal ...Um...Its Ron." Harry sighed out at the look on Molly's face, it was the one mothers get when they want answers and they want them right away."He practically attacked Hermione and Draco in the book store, I was supposed to meet them there so we could go to lunch. Well when I walked in he had pushed a kiss on her, had his wand pointed at Draco in a threatening way. And was smirking like he won a damn prize, so Hermione turned him into a turtle then shrunk him down a peg. And here we are, Draco suggested you leave him like this for a while to teach him a lesson." Harry talked in a calm soothing voice as to not anger the mother bear.

Molly took deep breaths then looked to her turtle son with anger seeping from every pour,"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you treat anyone with such horrible behavior, I think I will keep you as you are for a while. Maybe then you will understand your poor behavior has consequences, and will never do this again. Hermione has moved on from what Harry has told me, and Draco that dear boy has been through enough. You will never bother her or that boy again, or so help you Merlin I will keep you like this for the rest of your days!" Molly yelled loudly drawing the attention of all the house occupants, who looked on proudly at their mother/wife.

"Well said Mum." Bill smirked.

"You go Mum." Charlie whooped as he clapped, fist bumping his brother.

"I agree with your mother, your way out of line and once your can speak again we will be having a few words on how you turned out this way.I know I didn't raise you to be like this, and nor did your mother." Arthur practically growled in anger, Harry was impressed at the older mans near growl.

"Harrikens, got me a turtle for my room?" George clapped happily as he walked up to his mother, snatching the Ron turtle from her hands. She snapped at her son to give his brother back to her, he ignored her as he ran out of the room." I have a tank that will be perfect for the little guy, oh Harry you do know how to treat a boy!" George laughed as he ran away from his mother, at this point she had a rolling pin following him ready to hit him in the head. Harry just bursted out in a fit of laughter, this day just kept getting better and better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as George was hit in the head by Molly's rolling pin and the turtle was taken back into her hands, Harry had offered to reverse the spell. Molly reluctantly said yes, and soon Ron was back in human form looking a little worse for ware.

"Ron, we need to have a little chat." Harry said calmly, even if under his skin he was a raging wolf ready to kill his old quietly accepted his fate, nodding his head and both men walked out of ear shot of everyone, as they walked out to the back yard.

"What do you want, Potter." Ron's harsh tone reminded him of their fourth year, and he growled on the inside.

"You will address me as Minister Potter if you must call me by my last name, you will show me respect." Harry used his official tone, he would not let Ron get away with treating him harshly." Wanted to inform you that you will be coming to the Ministry tomorrow, you will be under close watch by an Auror of my choosing. You have sexual attacked a witch, raised your wand to two innocent Wizarding lucky I am not having you arrested for your crimes, you were once a good friend though we are no longer close I wish you no harm. I do not want to have to send you to Azkaban so I will ask you just once, to never speak or come near Hermione or Draco Malfoy again. Unless you are in the company of myself, your mother, father, or brothers, or the Auror that will be looking after you for he next year." Harry smiled to sweetly at Ron, who's mouth hung open in shocked anger.

"YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME!" Ron yelled at Harry, looking more then ready to draw his wand and attack the man.

"If you so much as step one foot near my Mate I will kill you, boy." Severus's wand jabbed into Ron's neck making the younger man stiffen, Harry smirked at the look on Ron's face and smiled over the mans shoulder at his lover.

"Ronald Weasley get inside this instant." Molly snapped from the back door to the Barrow, Harry could only smirk as the red head walked slowly away grumbling about the injustice of it all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus and Harry had packed up a nice amount of food to take back to the Manner, and all to soon they were sat down at the table eating with Hermione and Draco. Cissy looked at the food disgusted, she turned her nose up at it and called for a house elf.

"Mother there is food at the table already, don't be rude, you've had Molly Weasley's food before and have liked it." Draco looked apologetically at Harry, who was seeing red at the women's rude behavior.

"I do not wish to have any food that comes from Minister Potters, for all I know it could be poisoned." Cissy looked up at Harry a glare in her eyes as she order a house elf to make her something to eat, Harry growled low in his chest he was losing his temper rather fast today.

Draco heard the growl and tried once more to defuse the situation,"Mother. Please, Harry was all to nice to bring the food for us. Not to mention the house elves need a break every so often, and again your being very rude to the Minister of Magic and the man that saved me during the war." Draco pressed for his mother to understand how she was acting, but the women snubbed her nose up once more at the food as she crossed her arms and waited for something else to pop up on her plate.

Harry sighed and looked to his Mate who was looking at the older women with anger, Harry couldn't help but smile at the older man. He reached his hand out to hold Severus's hand in his, this must have triggered Cissy's anger because she lashed out in that second. Hitting Harry with a cutting hex on his hand, he flinshed his hand away from his mates and looked up in anger.

"Mother." Draco gasped out as he looked at Harry's hand in shock.

"Keep your hands off of my intended." Cissy snapped out, her teeth bared in a rather ugly her face into a dark scowl, making her eyes twitch and brows draw to the center of her forehead.

Harry lost his will to control his anger his magic lashed out slamming the women to he wall, he quickly checked her for any influence potions, curses, hex or anything else. Seeing that she was acting on her own accord made this even worse, Harry raised his wand and bound her to the wall."What do you think you are doing attacking your Minister?" He growled out, the women looked almost apologetic, but that soon changed when Severus touched Harry once again.

"Severus you are to marry me, how dare you touch that boy." He cried out in outrage.

Severus looked up in surprise what was this women talking about, they had no such agreement. Severus looked at the women using his magic to break threw her mental shields, it was nothing for Severus to do this, it was almost child's play.

Looking deep into her mind he found a memory of the Dark Lord making a promise with the women, a promise that did not have any binding magic to it, something that would never hold up in the magical court system. He smiled as he pulled out leaving the memory fresh in her mind, she smiled at Severus thinking she had won him over with this.

One sneer is all it took for the older women to understand that she was very wrong,"this has no power to hold me to you. The dark lord had no right to promise such things, seeing as he was not my magical Worden and I was not a child when he made the promise." Severus seethed inwardly, how dare someone try and claim him with out his permission.

"My Mate is right, you have no claim on him at all. And I will see you arrested for your attack on my person, how dare you raise your wand at your Minister of Magic." Harry waved his wand calling for his Auror team, they all popped into the manner in seconds wands raised and ready for a fight." I want this women taken to a holding cell, bound tightly." Harry seethed out in anger, the Auror moved quickly to do as asked leaving seconds later with a screaming Mrs. Maylfoy.

Harry looked over at a shocked Draco and Hermione, both looked horrified at what they had to witnessed. Harry walked over to Draco putting his hand on the other mans should, Draco looked up shock and sadness in his eyes and face."I'm sorry Draco, but she crosses a line. I had no choice in the matter, this was an attack on my person and I cant allow people to get away with that." Harry's soft voice seemed to break through Draco's shock, he understood what Harry was saying but it still hurt that his mother was just arrested.

"Please, please just don't take her away from me for to long." Draco whispered to his friend his voice laced with sadness.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, he would do all he could to lessen the sentence. Or see about community work under the watchful eyes of the Auror corp, but she would need to be punished.

Harry and Severus said their goodbyes shortly after they talked out what might go down with Draco's Mum, Harry sighed as they entered the house it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _'Harry my love?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'You need to turn into your wolf tonight, I feel as though its time for you to change.'_

 _'I don't need to though.'_

 _'Harry, you must every so often or your rage will build are a creature of the moon, you need to turn every so often. It will relax you, make you calmer.'_

 _'I am so tired though.'_

 _'I will sit with you under the full moon my love.'_

 _'As you wish my sweet Mate.'_

Harry walked out to the back yard charming the area to make it so no one could see into the yard, or hear what was going quickly turned into his wolf form looking more human then wolf, but still he was Allistern in that moment and the wolf howled enjoy at being free.

 _'Want to feel my mate, come to me Severus.'_

 _'Do you smell the change in me?'_

 _'You carry my child, a powerful child that I can not wait to meet.'_

 _'You both are so excited, I fear what this will do to my body.'_

 _'You will grow bigger, become more beautiful then you are now.'_

 _'You think me none attractive.'_

 _'You know that is not what I said my Mate, I simply mean that pregnancy will look good on you.'_

 _'It would look better on you.'_

 _'Hahaha...Soon my love, soon it will be my turn to bare us a child.'_

 _'When?'_

 _'Not for a few years, one child will be hard enough as of now.'_

 _'What if I desire it sooner?'_

 _'I will leave this up to my full form, I rather not make all the choices in this form.'_

 _'Fair enough my sweet wolf.'_

 _'Mate.'_

Allistern bumped his head against Severus's hand licking the mans wrist, Allistern curled around his mates body to protect him as they slept. He was going to enjoy the night of freedom while he could, even if it was to end by morning.

A/N: Hello my friends, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did.

Yes Ron the turtle will return in another chapter, I know how much I loved to write that.

Hermione and Draco are engaged to be married soon, but only because they truly love one another.

It seems Harry just cant get away from people wanting to hurt him, or take his mate away. What will happen in the next chapter I wonder, oh wait I already have an idea. Evil laugh you all will soon see what I have in store for the couples of Forevermated.

Tell next time Please read, review, comment.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

Normal warnings: Violence, abuse mentioned, sexual contents, Mpreg, and language.

So I got some lovely reviews on the last chapter, I want to thank you all for review, and for the favorites. Alerts and all, it means a lot.

This is M/M, with side stories of Hermione/Draco. Maybe adding in another couple soon, but I am not sure who as of yet. Maybe a Nev, and Blaise Zabini...What do you all think?

Side note, I was a dork and was spelling flu as in the cold, and not floo as in the fireplace I'm such a dork. I will go back at a later time and try and correct that mistake so it well makes sense, sorry about that.

Please enjoy.

Chapter Eight.

Severus and Harry walked hand in hand to the Ministry the next morning, Harry had floo called Minny at the school asking her to be the wittness for the two of them. He practically jumped through the flames in her excitement, all three of them had flooed to Harry's place of work.

"Oh I am so happy for you two." Minny smiled as she clapped Severus on the back, Harry held off a growl knowing full well that she meant his mate no harm.

Severus just shrugged off the hand as they walked fast to the office they would be married in, once they arrived Harry signed a bit more paper work for them. As did Severus and Minny, Minny being the witness of the wedding needed to sign in blood that she was who she said she was. Once all this was done, Severus was asked if he was here under his own will, the nearly ripped the person head off when he snapped that yes he was.

"Alright mister Snape, you must understand that Minister Potter is one of the most powerful Wizards in our history. Having him marry a man old enough to be his father is a bit concerning, now that I understand it is wanted on for both of you I will continue to wed you." The officiant brought fourth his wand waving it around in a circle, candles started to emerge out of no where as he chanted a spell Harry had only heard of once before from the Weasleys.

"Would you like to say your own vows?" Harry looked to the officiant and nodded his head,"then please begin when you are ready." The older man said in a soothing voice.

" You cannot possess me for I belong to myself But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give You cannot command me, for I am a free I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand." Severus whispered softly to Harry, who smiled at him softly, it would figure he would go with these vows.

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals." Smiling at his love, his partner, the Father of his children, Severus kissed his Mate sealing their Marriage.

Minny watched from the back as a golden light emitted from her two favorite men, this light was a symbol that they had always been meant to be. That their pasts had once found each other, and once again found themselves in the now. She was awed by the power of this couple, the love she could feel coming from the two of them, as she looked to the officiant who's mouth hung open she smiled. Albus didn't take this from Harry, and he didn't take it from Severus.

Once the light burst into nothingness the Marriage was sealed, the officiant smiled kindly at the two soul mates congratulating them on finding a perfect match."You are now and forever bound to each other, I the officiant declare you bound so mote it be." The officiant waved his wand around the two sealing them together, they smiled as the paper work sealed its self up and disappeared to the record room at the ministry.

"Well I will leave you two be, I need to get back to the school. I am so proud to have been apart of this wedding, it was truly magical." Minny smiled kindly at the two men she loved as her own, tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged her boys tightly before she rushed from the room to the floo network.

"Hogwarts, Headmistresses office." Minny called out as the floo flared to life and she stepped through to her office, were a angry looking Albus sat in picture.

"Where pry tell were you ?" Albus snapped at the older women who just smirked at the locked picture of her old master.

"Oh I just witnessed the most beautiful bonding I have ever seen, those two have finally found each other, I am so proud." Minny said in a carefree tone, she could see the anger bubble up in the mans face at the mention of a bonding.

Albus gritted his teeth, if only he were still a live today he would have stopped this from happening. How could Harry have lived, he had all this planned out to the T.

"So they are married." Albus's raised voice sounded through out the room.

Minny smiled up at the older man,"a lovely wedding it was." She smirked at the old mans angered face, oh how she wished she could take his picture down.

Albus snapped out in anger,"THEY SHOULD BE DIED NOT I!" His screams could be heard through out the castle, as he cried about the face that he was never supposed to die.

As he yelled on Minny looked up to see the fire flare to life, she saw Harry walk out of the flames and look up to the yelling Ablus painting."Still got some anger issues there, Albus?" Harry smirked at the man in the painting, who quieted down at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry."Albus brushed him off quickly, but on the inside continued to rant and rave at the unjust of the world.

"I came to tell you Minny that Severus is expecting a baby, we forgot to mention it earlier today. I just wanted to come by and let you know, but also to ask you a very important question." Harry smirked at the angry look on Albus's face, the older man was seething with rage.

"Oh, congratulations Harry. How is he? Do you need to see Poppy?" Minny had piratically bounced out of her seat at the news, she had rushed over to hug Harry so tight he thought he would pass out from lack of air.

"Actually yes, but right now he's fine, I was going to ask if you would like the honor of being the little ones Godmother?" Harry beamed at the women he considered a grandmother.

Minny gasped out in surprise but began to sniffle with tears, Harry looked confused for a moment that was until he had an arm full of Minny."Harry, oh Harry of course I would love to be apart of that child's life, I am going to spoil that child, I cant wait." Minny excitedly kissed Harry's cheek, and bound from the room to go to Poppy forgetting she could use the just laughed at the older women's antics before turning to one very pissed looking painting.

"Upset about something Albus?" Harry asked in a falsely sweet voice, fake smile in place as his eyes twinkled at the man.

Albus all but snorted at the look, he was angry about his lot in life how dare the world take him away so soon."It should be you in the ground along side that snake Tom." He growled out anger written on his painted face.

"Oh Albus if only the world knew of your horrible deeds." Harry sighed out shaking his head, but looked up with a smirk."Oh but wait they will know of it soon, very soon." Harry smirk only widened as the older man paled.

"What?" Ablus gasped out.

"I went to a publisher, who was all to happy to write about the horrible things I had done to me. How you practically had this whole war planned out, how you were the one to teach Toms mother the love potion to get her man. Oh Albus I cant wait for the world to learn of how you were behind the war all along, how you were the one that betrayed the world of magic." Harry smiled at the painting of Albus, who only grew whiter if that was possible for a painting.

Ablus was looking like he could die all over again,"you have no have no evidence that I was the one that did anything that lead up to the war, and even if you did my body died already." Albus grew more confident as each word passed his lips, he stood tall in his painting.

Harry just laughed softly at the man,"I do have proof.I've got it all bottled away, do you honestly think I didn't keep any of Toms memories when he entered my mind. I was smarter then you gave me credit for, I kept them, I even went into 'HIS' mind and looked around after I had left the castle. Do you still think I was a fool who didn't understand anything and only followed you blindly in to battle? Please, after I left here I was free to figure out everything I needed to." Harry's Smirk grew once more as he saw the man go still and look on with a pale face once more.

"So what if you have them, its not like anyone will believe you." Albus snapped out in anger.

"Oh but they will, you see you played me up so much in the Wizarding world that I'm damn near god like. The whole world looks to 'ME' you old fool, and because you were to selfish and didn't stop yourself before putting that ring on your died and I'm here. Your soul is paying for its crimes by being stuck in a place no one wants to be, helping others to pass on and waiting for his time to come." Harry growled out, smirk still playing on his lips.

"No, no you fool. You cant tarnish my name, I to was a hero to the people it will seem as if you are trying to gain more power by putting me down." Albus shook his head trying with all his might to convince Harry not to destroy his memory.

Harry smiled at the man he once new as a grandfather,"its all over Albus. The world will finally hear of all the horrible things you've done, and in hearing about it, the spell you cast on the whole of the Wizarding world will be broken." Albus paled falling into his chair.

"How did you learn of it? Tell me that much before you turn all my work upside down." Albus whispered to Harry, the man looked grave and this made the moment that much sweeter to Harry.

"Once I was killed by Tom in the forest, I was taken to Kingscross were I found the rotting soul of Tom and you. I asked you simple questions at first, and found that your soul was unable to lie to me. So I asked why Tom ever become the pure evil he did, I got my answer when you told me. Not to mention the spell I cast on you when I came up here after Tom had died, it was a spell I found in one of the books in Sirius's vault. It lets me hear nothing but the truth from a living painting, meaning you wouldn't remember telling me anything. Nice little spell right?" Harry smiled at Albus and saw as the mans face became even more ashen.

Albus sighed out in frustration,"I don't understand why I put the ring on." Albus whispered to himself in anger, why did he do it? Why did he need to feel it on his finger?

"Simple, a charm to compels you to put it on. Tom wanted who ever found it to die a painful death, to not be able to resist the urge to put it on. Or more like he wanted the side of light to die if they found it, only those on his side would be able to handle it without worry." Harry rubbed his head feeling that horrible headache come on once again, this sent out alarms in his mind.

He had found out a few days ago that his wolf prevented him from being poisoned, cursed, hexed..And a number of other things, he was happy about that but the headache he got from the wolfs protection alerted him to danger. Harry looked up at the older man who only smirked at him in delight,"whats going on?" Harry asked as he swayed side to side.

"A spell was in place years ago, upon my death the school choose you has her next headmaster once you were ready. So before I died I made sure to cast a rather nasty spell, it slowly drains you of your magic making you weak to any spell or potion. Even if the school tried to banish the spell after my death she could not get ride of it, you are to weak to break it boy. You will die here today, and soon your child will die as well once my followers find your husband." Albus was smiling all to happy with the events that are now taking place, he didn't expect Harry to turn into a wolf though.

Harry growled low in his chest, his human side was hidden from the spell that was attacking him. Foolish old man didn't expect Harry to have a wolf with in him, Allistern smiled a toothy grin at the older man before leaving he room.

"He will die eventually, no matter what you do someone will kill you!" The old man called out laughing as the door slammed shut to the office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry awake in the hospital wing at Hogwarts feeling like he was sick in a horrible way, he looked up to see his husband and friends standing around the bed. They all looked so grim that it was almost laughable, it reminded him of old times."You all look worse then I feel," the group all looked at him startled out of their thoughts. Yelling at him about what had happened, or who did this to him.

"Whats going on?" Harry looked to his mate for answers.

"Minny found you passed out in the corridor you had a bit of blood running from your nose, so she took you here and called us all. Harry you've been out of it for three days what happened to you? Did someone attack you?" Severus held his mates hand kissing it softly, harry sighed in content.

"You could say someone attacked me, Albus put a curse on the room just in case I survived the war. I am to be the next Headmaster of the school when I am ready for it, and he knew this, knew she had picked me for when the time is right." Harry sighed rubbing his head he was angry at himself for not sensing it tell it was too late, he looked to Minny at her shocked gasp.

She looked to the Auror that were around the room all of which looked horrified by the news, his men looked to him for answers and he was ready to give them."I want you all to take his painting down and have it locked away in a sealed room, his body is to be moved off school grounds and bury far away from here. The curse that was set in place is to be found out and broken, get the best curse breaker you can find and have him or her remove that horrid thing as soon as possible." Harry growled out, all his men jumped into action as soon as he was done talking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Minister Potter?" Harry looked up through sleepy eyes at his new head of Auror,"the painting cant be removed unless its by you.I'm sorry we all tired to get it off the wall, we really did. But the thing wont come down and he keeps laughing about how you'll die before the painting comes off the wall, its a bit creepy sir." Head Auror LeeAnn said in a shaky voice, she was filled with rage at the thought of her Minister having to put himself in harms way.

"Once I am healed and my magic is back in place fully I will take care of it, what of the curse set on the room as that been taken care of?" Harry asked softly not wanting to wake his pregnant mate, who just happened to be curled around his body.

"Its tied to the painting sir, he's really thought it all out." Auror LeeAnn sighed out rubbing her tired face, it looked as if the young women hadn't slept in a few days.

"I will handle it." Harry sighed out in anger, even in death that old bastard can still threw a few punches.

"Yes sir." LeeAnn smiled down at the sleeping Potions Master in her Ministers arms, it truly was a sweet sight."Sir?" Harry looked at the women and nodded for her to continue,"you still going to have that other wedding right?" She asked in a whispered voice not wanting to wake the other man.

"Yes its still set but that one is just for show." Harry smiled at the women who smiled back, she nodded her head and walked out of the room.

 _'You sure she's to be married?She flirts with you a lot.'_

 _'Yes, she's got her wedding set six months from now.'_

 _'Did she ask you to marry her to her husband?'_

 _-Snorts-'what do you think.'_

 _-Sigh-'Must I go to the wedding with you?'_

 _'Your three months pregnant aren't you? I would think you would want to be home with the baby at that point.'_

 _'Yes, yes of course I would. But I would not be opposed to going with you either.'_

 _'We will talk more about it when it gets closer.'_

 _'Your not going into that room alone.'_

 _'Sev, your pregnant I would be a horrible husband and father if I let you in that room with me.'_

 _'Your an insufferable brat you know that.'_

 _'Your insufferable brat.'_

 _'Moron.'_

 _'Yes love.'_

 _'I love you.'_

 _'As I love you.'_

 _'Your still a brat.'_

 _'Who loves you.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'And is loved back.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Good.'_

Harry watched as his mate closed his eyes and fell to sleep once more, it was refreshing to banter with his mate. He had missed being this close to his lover, work was so busy and tiring he was in a way regretting taking the Minister job. But he understood that he needed to be the Minister in order for things to change for the better, he finally has it were everyone has equal rights.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a week later that Minister Harry Potter walked up to the Headmistresses office, standing just outside the door to the office Harry took a deep breath. Willing his magic into a shield in hopes that it might fight off the curse by a little, he took careful steps into the office. Noticing the magic on his sheild being acted by the curse right away, he could feel Albus's smirk as he walked closer to the portrait.

"Harry."Albus smirked as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't speak he quickly waved his wand undoing any and all spells that Albus may have cast on the room, Albus eyes were wide with shock."How?" Albus snapped at Harry not understand how Harry could take down his curse and painting.

"My magic is far more powerful than yours ever was or ever could have been, even with your magical drain on my magic. I was always a more powerful Wizard then you, and Tom its why the seer saw me and not you." Harry sighed out as he let the shield down, taking little care to get the painting of Albus off the wall. Having locked the man inside so he could not get away,"going to make sure you never see or talk to anyone ever again." Harry smiled at Albus as the painting of the man came off the wall, the man yelped out in anger as his painting flew threw the air.

"This cant be, no one cant take a painting down from these walls without being the headmaster of the school. And you dear boy have not taken the title yet, how can this be?" Albus snapped out in anger as his painting went though the door.

"I'm destined to be the headmaster, the school has always liked me better then she has liked you. Not to mention I am the Minister of magic, the boy who lived twice, the golden boy, the chosen one...Must I go on?" Harry sighed out rubbing his head in annoyance.

Albus yelled out in anger as his painting was taken from the castle, the castle seemed to sigh out in relief if at all possible."The school feels content, and I cant tell that the air is much lighter now." Harry smiled at Minny who could only nodded her head in happiness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took a few hours to get the two Mates home and upon arrival they were greeted by te site of several Ministry owls, Harry sighed out in anger."Never get away from them." He grumbled as he let the birds inside the house to drop off the letters, Harry sighed as he saw a few requests for trail dates.

"They want to know when I'm doing the trails for those on the council who wanted me died." Harry rubbed his head once again just as he heard his mate hiss out in pain, Harry snapped his head up at his mates cry of pain.

"What? What happened?" Harry cried out as he rushed to his lover who was sat on the couch.

"I think your child kicked me in the kidney." Severus breathed out in pain.

"Its a bit early for that isn't it?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, but I think he is growing faster because of who his fathers are." Severus sighed out as the pain ebbed away.

"It would figure that you would not have a normal pregnancy." Harry laughed out as he rubbed his mates growing stomach, he was pleased to see a small bump forming.

Severus smiled at Harry and noticed something odd as he looked at his young husband, Harry's smile fell as Severus stood up and away from him."What?" Harry asked getting up from the couch just as his husband had, Severus waved his wand at Harry who looked more puzzled by the second.

"Your body is fighting off a impulse curse." Severus showed Harry the results of the test he ran, this made Harry back away from his mate.

"Break it if you can if not knock me out tell you can call for help." Harry said as he threw his wand way from himself, Severus did as told the curse shattered around Harry releasing him from its hold. He breathed a sigh of relief but stayed were he was,"run the test again my love." Harry waited tell Severus ran the tests and when it came back clear rushed to his mate and kissed him, thanking him over and over again for noticing the slight change in his eyes.

"I will have to tell the others to keep an eye on my mail as well, I was hoping that no one else would want to have me died or under their control.-Sigh- I just want to have a normal life with you and our child,but I wont have that as long as I'm the Minister." Harry sat down on the couch with a humph, he was tired of his life being complicated.

Severus had never seen this side of Harry before, the defeated side of his mate made him nerves." Harry, life will never be easy for us. But this does not mean we can lay down and let the world beat us, your the most powerful wizard of all time and my mate. No matter how hard life gets I will be here for you, and so will our child." Severus kissed Harry's forehead sighing as the man curled into him for comfort, he was so tired of seeing Harry in pain over everyone trying to harm him.

It was several hours later that Draco came through the floo and found a sleeping Harry on his Godfathers lap, it looked as if Severus was in no mood for visitors but he had to inform them of his mother."I'm sorry about this Uncle, but it appears my mother has used her feminine whiles to get out of jail." Draco seethed out threw gritted teeth, his anger making the room feel uncomfortable with magic.

"She's used sex to get out of her cell?" Harry snapped his head up to look at his brother in law to be.

"You could say that."Draco looked uncomfortable at the question.

"What Auror was on duty at the time?" Severus asked as Harry stood up quickly making is way over to his desk to write a message to his Auror's.

"A man named Alex, he looked to be a bit older then you Uncle." Draco replied quickly so that Harry could hear the name, this made Harry stiffen.

"Alex? Oh that leech of a man, I knew I should have replaced him sooner." Harry growled out in anger, his magic spiked up crackling around the room as it knocked pictures off the wall.

Severus came up behind his husband to sooth him in a calm voice,"settle my love or you will harm Draco or I with your magic." Severus whispered in Harry's ear, kissing his mates neck as his magic circled Harry to sooth his anger.

Harry sighed leaning into his mate for comfort as he wrote out a letter to his head Auror, wanting answers and to know why he was the last to hear of Harry finished the letter he attached it to the owl he used for his Ministry work, it nipped his finger playfully before it took flight.

"How did you hear of this Draco?" Harry asked as he whipped around to look at his friend.

"I received a letter from mother telling me to not come near you, or she would harm my muddblood lover." Draco growled out in anger at his mothers words and threat.

" I will have Auror around the house just in case she comes near it, if you've not changed the wards on the house I would do that now." Draco looked at Harry as if he was an idiot.

"I did that before I came here, right after I received the letter from that horrid women." Harry sighed out in relief, he was worried for Hermione's safety.

Severus felt a pull on his magic as if someone was trying to get into his mind, it appeared to be so as he felt Cissy enter his mind from outside the house.

 _"Severus, come to me Severus."_

 _"Get out of my head you blasted women."_

 _"You and I have always been meant to be Severus, come to me."_

 _'Get the bloody hell out of my Mates head you horrid bitch.'_

 _"HOW ARE YOU IN HERE WITH US!"_

 _'We have bonded you shrew, Severus will never be yours.'_

 _"YOU MARRIED THIS CHILD?HOW COULD YOU?"_

 _'I Married him a few short weeks again Cissy, we have become one with our minds, bodies, and souls, Cissy.'_

 _"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, IT WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE US SEVERUS."_

Magic crackled as Cissy continued to anger Harry his body began to change into his wolf form, he was beyond angry at the women who kept calming his mate as her own. Who dared to step foot into his mates mind without his mates permission, he growled loudly as his teeth bared in anger.

 _'GET OUT OF MY MATES HEAD.'_

 _"Or what little potter boy?"_

 _'WOULD YOU LIKE TO FIND OUT JUST HOW POWERFUL I TRULY AM?'_

 _"Oh please, even if you defeated the Dark Lord you are just a child compared to me. I have had years of practice with my magic child, it was sheer luck that you beat my master."_

 _'WE SHALL SEE.'_

Harry was gone in the flash of an eye from the room, leaving Draco and Severus looking rather pale at the site of the drooling angry wolf.

A/N: Cliffhanger, and I'm far from sorry.

What all will happen in the next chapter, oh I cant wait to let you all see that. Sorry for the late update had a bit of family trouble but its better now, I will update this as soon as I am finished with the next chapter.

Please review I love to hear from you all. Till next time my friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I still don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter is rather special and I hope you all like it, its got so many twists and turns it might just make your head spin.

Normal warnings: Violence, language, sexual content, mentions of abuse,M/M relationships, Mpreg.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I would like to thank all my followers for reviewing it means so much.

Please enjoy.

Chapter nine.

Harry appeared in front of Cissy with a snarl and a snap of his teeth, the women yelped out in surprise and stalked towards the women who has at this point backed away from the snarling wolf, she watched as the werewolf turned back into Harry Potter."I knew it, I saw how your eyes changed in my home when I touched Sev. I knew your were a wolf, I cant wait to tell the Wizarding world about this. Minister Potter has been lying to us all, all the while working the laws in his favor." Harry at this point was in no mood for Cissy to talk about how she would destroy his life, he pointed his wand ready to silence the women.

He did not however expect to be hit in the back with a cutting hex, he howled in pain as his body jerked around to look for the person who dared to attack him. He came face to face with none other then Albus Dumbledore, looking more then alive and smug to boot.

"Hello my boy." Albus said with a sneer on his face.

It made sense to Harry now, the school was practically begging Harry to take his place as Headmaster of the school because Albus was alive. Harry would be protect inside the school, he had been blinded by his need to help others as Minister instead of being a Headmaster.

"Makes sense really, Hogwarts herself was begging me to be with her. How did you survive the curse and well both curses, your soul was trapped?" Harry asked in a carefree tone, he was not afraid of these two people. He knew how strong he had become and Albus held nothing on him in power nor did Cissy, "it is a surprise that you lived though." Harry sighed out doing his best Snape tone.

"I escaped the Vail, dear boy. It was all to easy when I had something to come back for, I can take on a new look easily enough. And Cissy has been such a dear in taking care of me up until you took what belonged to her, Severus if he were to live should have gone to Cissy." Albus was interrupted by Draco appearing beside Harry wand pointed at Albus, just as Bill and Charlie had arrived as well all pointing wands at Cissy and Albus.

The next to come were Harry's Auror, all looking stunned that Albus himself was standing before them looking shocked to see he had been caught."How is this possible I made sure this area was under notice me not charms,illusion charms, how did you even find us when I blocked the area from others?" Harry smiled at the man his magic pulsed around them, Albus looked stunned once again.

"I am the most powerful Wizard in the world Albus, you power holds nothing on mine. You may have broken through the Vail but I can promise you this you, and this filthy women are going to suffer for your crimes against me and the world. I told your painting about he book I had published Albus, its of all the things you have done. How your created Tom, how you were the one to destroy the world with your selfishness, no one will ever look to you as the hero of the light again. Your a traitor to your own world and people and as Minister Of Magic I order my Auror to Arrest you and Mrs. Malfoy, take them while my magic as them bound." Harry waved his wand at the two stunned looking enemies making sure their wands were taken from them, he then placed bindings on their magic so that if they tried to get away they were unable to even preform simple spells like a first year.

"Sir, are you sure you want to have Albus arrested surely he's not the one who's at fault for all this?Maybe he was under a curse or something, I cant imagine the man I thought of as a hero would be behind the whole war." One of the younger Auror asked in a meek voice not wanting to upset his Minister, just wanting some answers.

"He was the one who told me of all this, I understand how you are feeling I could not believe all the things he has done at first either. But with every thing I checked on, with all the lies I found this man is guilty of horrible things, please take him and Mrs. Malfoy to the holding cells." Harry told the younger man in a soothingly calm voice not wanting to upset the young man further, the young Auror nodded his head in agreement not wanting to fight the hero of the light on this matter.

"Young man, please this is all a misunderstanding I have reason to believe that Minister Potter is a fake." Albus cried out to Auror, who looked from Albus to Harry in confusion.

"Lex, raise your wand and point it to me. Say these words...Minister Potter do you solemnly swear on your magic that you are telling truths and nothing but the truths so mote it be." Harry looked at his young Auror who raised his wand pointed at Harry, feeling the magic of the words spoken floating around his body making sure he can not tell lies."Yes Lex, on my magic I swear I have not told you lies." The magic that was woven around Harry tingled and then dispersed into nothingness, letting all the others know that he was telling the truth.

"Minister Potter tells no lies Albus." Head Auror LeeAnn said in a sneer, anger seeping into every word she said. She waved her wand binding the older Wizard and Mrs. Malfoy so that they could not use magic to escape, Harry sighed as he watched the two being taken away. His Auror team leading the very angry Malfoy away, he looked to the women's son and saw nothing but rage for the women in the mans eyes.

"You alright Harry?"Bill had walked over placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry sighed in anger.

"Yes, yes I'm fine just a bit upset by the events of the day." Harry rubbed his temples to relive some tension.

Looking over to Draco to see how his brother to be was doing, the man once again looked angry with a touch of sadness thrown into the mix."You okay Draco?" Harry asked as he walked over to the young man and hugged him, Draco sagged in Harry's embrace tired from all that has happened.

"Cant understand all this bloody mess, how did Albus get out?How did my mother find him? How are you so powerful to counter magic from others without a wand?There are so many questions and I have no answers my head hurts, Harry you need to talk to us, I need to hear some answers from you." Draco pulled back looking at his brother his eyes filled with questions, making Harry sigh in defeat.

"Come along then." Harry waved his hand at the others to come to him, as they got closer Harry asked them to hold on to his arms or shoulder.

With a pop all four of them were taken back to the house, there waiting for them with a nervous twitch of his hand was Harry's husband. Who looked at Harry with something aching to rage, Harry backed away from his mates angry look."Severus?" Harry whispered, he could feel the rage taste it coming from his lover and it was not pleasant.

"IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN HARRY POTTER YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Severus yelled out making the others in the room back up to where Harry was standing, fearing the magic coming from the angry Potions Master.

The air crackled with suppressed rage becoming hard to breath in, Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward towards his pregnant mate."Severus, you must settle your magic or it could harm the child. Please my love I'm so very sorry that I scared you, I did not mean to make you feel as if you would not see me again." Harry took another small step towards his rather angry husband, Severus stiffened at the mention of the child that he held with in him.

Severus's anger was becoming to much for the others in the room, it was draining them of the magic they were using to protect themselves from the crackle of his magic."You just popped away not even thinking of our child don't use the baby against me," Severus seethed out in anger.

Harry was finally a step away from his mate and seeing the mans eyes close in frustration, he launched at his lover and kissed the man hard. Severus's magic circled them in anger at being taken by surprise, it cut into his mates flesh making Harry hiss in pain but continued to kiss him none the several moments of Harry's soothing touch and his tongue dancing with his mates, Severus calmed down enough that his magic no longer lashed out at the others.

Harry sighed into the kiss as he felt his magic sooth his mates rage, Severus whimpered out as his mates arms circled his body a bit more tightly."Sorry, I guess the hormones took over as I was left behind by not just you but Draco." Severus breathed out as he rested his head against his mates shoulder,"please never leave me like that again." Severus begged not ashamed of his need for his mate to be near him, he wanted to cry but there were others here and he was not that emotional...Well normally not that emotional, damn the hormones.

Harry laughed out feeling his mates embarrassment as he began to calm more and more, he heard the others sigh in relief as they let their magical shields down."So, Uncle is expecting?" Draco laughed at the look on his Uncles face, it was between a sneer and shock."Well we all know who topped in the relationship now,"Draco kept pushing and was going to regret that move rather soon.

"Actually Severus here drives into me pretty good almost every night." Harry simply said to the room full of Wizards, who all blushed madly at the admission.

Bill snorted,"well at least I know what to tell Ginny the next time I see her." Bill looked at a rather shocked Harry Potter, he could see his friends eyes turn a molten gold color and he quickly corrected what he really meant to say."I've been visiting her in the mental ward, they've almost got all the spells and potions out of her system now. And hearing about the truths in the world seems to be helping her come to terms with whats really been going on, I'm sorry if it sounded as if I was trying to harm her." Harry sighed out he knew that Ginny was getting better and did not want to have her go back to her old ways,"don't worry Harry she knows that you are happy. It seems that she is finally coming back to us, I think hearing about how you are going to be a father will help her heal all the way. You know cutting that dream off completely might be helpful, besides I hear there is a certain someone waiting for my sister to get better." Draco smiled softly at the memory of the young man that came to the house asking for Ginny, but to be told of her mental state.

"She has a suitor?" Severus asked from his place on Harry's laugh.

"Yes and father is quit pleased with this one, you will never guess who it is." Charlie smiled.

"Who?" Asked the three clueless Wizards.

"Viktor Krum, he asked about her well being and to see if he could court her." Charlie smiled at Harry's dumbfounded look,"I know what your thinking mate." Charlie laughed wholeheartedly at the other three's confused face's,"he had been chatting her up during the war. He found out that she was under some things back then but was unable to help, he was so far away and the war was raging on. He finally managed to make it here after a few years, and asked of her. Dads never been so relieved when the man asked if it was alright to court her, Mom nearly cried out for joy." Harry looked relieved at the news.

"Have you mentioned it to Ginny yet?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"Not yet, he wants to give it a bit more with the healers before he goes to see her."Bill said in a relieved voice, he was worried how Harry would react to the news.

Harry smiled at the older males in the room,"I'm happy that someone fancy's your sister. And a good man at that, he fought with us in the battle at Hogwarts."Harry smiled, he hoped that this talk would distract all of them from the real reason they were here.

"Harry I think you had some explaining to do." Draco smirked at the annoyed face of his brother.

-Sigh-"fine I cant believe I have to tell you all this, its not really anyone's business but my own you know." Harry sighed out in annoyance.

"Yeah, well you owe us answers." Bill said firmly, he wanted to understand his brother and he was going to get those answers no matter what.

"After the war I took time to understand my magic, to look for answers as to why it became so much more powerful then it was before. Almost to powerful, I found out that Albus had put a magical drain on me before dropping me on my Aunts door step as a baby."Harry sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair,"He used my magic as his own because he was becoming weak from age. He put so many charms on me that when I went to Gingotts to have my inheritance handle they almost yelled in outrage, I was not what everyone thought I was." Harry paused here not sure if he should tell them all of this, he hadn't even told his mate who was listening with baited breath.

"I had personality charms in place making me more compliant to the whims of Albus, several compulsion charms from my sexuality to my sweet kindhearted ways. Albus put so many things on me that it put a strain on my magic, I was lucky not to be a squib." Harry looked to everyone in the room seeing different ranges of anger or hate in their eyes, he could understand those emotions very well.

"So he used you, had you placed with muggles who treated you like dirt on their shoes, ignored you during the time he was alive...All to make you the perfect submissive for his plans to work, all along hoping that he was the one to stand against old snake face. That book you had written about his horrible deeds, what was the point in that Harry?Does it have something to do with everything you've just told us?" Bill asked with barely concealed anger in his voice.

-Sigh-"yes it has everything to do with it." Harry rubbed his head in frustration,"he put students and parents alike under a spell that would make them complie with any of his demands, to make them willing to follow him with out question. When I found this out and actually found the spell in his rooms at Hogwarts, you can imagine how angry I was. But what got me the most is that it would have to be read on paper to be broken, the spell you see was in every first year's letter to Hogwarts. Parents and students alike read that, he had it all planned out to have a perfect army." Sighing once more harry stood up and grabbed the counter curse from his bookshelf.

"Whats that Harry?' Charlie asked from his spot on the ground near his brothers leg.

"The spell I'm going to have the whole of the Wizarding world read once the book is out, it will be in the newspapers as well just in case they dont get the book. This spell will reverse all the damage done to everyone over the years, it will set their minds right again all you have to do is read this part right here." Harry pointed to the passage he wanted them to read, as they finished reading their eyes glazed over and a silver light formed around their heads.

With a burst of light and their eyes now focused you could hear the sharp gasps through the room,"oh Merlin that bastard." Charlie cried out as he got to his feet, feeling like he was in a daze his whole life."I don't believe it, the things he had us do." Charlie was pacing around the room in anger, almost wanting to kick something.

"I feel you brother." Bill said with a sharp intake of breath, his shoulders sagged in anger as he thought back to the night he married his wife. To all the times they shared and realized all to soon that he had been used, that he had practically been sold off to his wife."I always wondered deep down why I married her, why I cared so much for her when I had hardly even known her. And it happened so fast, I don't understand why he would change my sexuality to fit what he wanted." Bill questioned out loud, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I feel horrible." Draco looked to Harry as if he had been kicked.

Harry sat down next to his brother and hugged him,"I understand I really do.I felt the same way when the spell was released and I was set free to make my own choices, I understand I really do I'm not angry at you for what you were forced to do." Harry hugged Draco close to him as the young man practically sobbed.

"Harry my father could have been under this spell, Tom, my mother, Everyone I love could be under this, who knows who's personality was changed. Harry the people who committed crimes might not be the bad ones, what if some people who are good or worked for the light read this and find out they never wanted to be who they are? What if people turn to the dark, or start and uprising to destroy you? " Draco cried out, he had missed his father so much. The man sat in prison, rotting away.

"I thought of that and am prepared to revisit all those convicted of crimes under this spell, and I will be doing a interview right after the paper comes out and the books. I promise you Draco I will figure this all out, we will find out if your father is truly who everyone thinks he is." Harry soothed his brother to be as he slowly calmed down, Severus had already read this spell when he found harry seething one night over it in the castle. Of course that was when he sneaked out of the hospital wing to see why the young man was not near his bed, he had feared a death eater had gotten to the hero of the light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you all for coming and I'm sorry to have informed you of all this so late, I understand if you need time to process it." Harry said through a yawn, he was tired from all the days events and it was going on three in the morning."I promise that I will talk with you all as soon as my interview is over, and we will work out all the issues as they come." Harry waved his goodbye to his friends watching as they left for their homes, or in bills case the burrow to talk with his family about all this.

He had asked harry for the counter spell for his family, Harry had gladly given it to the eldest Weasley son."Do you think I am doing the right thing by breaking this curse my love?" Harry asked as he walked over to Severus who was sat with a plate of food, he looked up to Harry and nodded his head yes before swallowing and answering him.

"Yes, it would be wise to make sure you have all your Auror ready for the trouble it might cause. But I do believe breaking this would be best for all of the Wizarding Britain, and who ever else was affected by Albus's horrible deeds." Severus calmly stated trying his best to reassure Harry that he was in deed doing the right thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day the book and newspaper came out it was as if the world stood still the moment everyone read the counter curse, the Weasley's had already read it the night before and were trying their best to cope with how things were. Most of them were remotely the same in personalities, Bill was the most affected by the whole thing. Coming to understand that he was not in fact straight, and never loved his wife made his stomach turn in a bad way.

His brother's all looked at him as if they were afraid to even try and comfort him, his growls were emitting through the room like thunder and even his mother stayed away. How could this have happened to him? How could he, a curse breaker not see that he was under a curse? He had so many questions and no answers, the whole world was used for Albus's selfish ways and all he wanted was to rip the man apart.

growling Bill got up and started to pace the room his anger was becoming to much for him to handle, he needed and outlet and a big one at that. Since he found his wife to be rather disgusting sex was out of the choices he had, a knock on the door alerted them all to a visitor. Bill growled and rushed to the door, who ever was interrupting his moment of rage was about to get one hell of a tongue lashing.

Well that was until he opened the door to a dark haired beauty called Neville Longbottom, Bills sharp intake of breath alerted the others to who was at the door."Hello William how are you?" Neville asked in his normal sweet tone, he never did get a rough edge to his voice like most men his took after his Mum in most everything, only getting his fathers looks in mouth and eyes really.

"What brings you here Nev?" George asked form his spot on the couch near Percy.

"I-I read the paper, and well you see things kinda fell into place for me." Neville said this with a hint of anger in his voice,"I was never the clumsy fool I was mad to be. But with that damn charm in place and the potions later on, I was messaged by Harry to go to the goblins for help with the potions issue. They fixed me right up as you can tell I look a bit different, my Gran was outraged that she had been tricked as well." Neville sighed out as he sat down with the rest of the group, he had come to talk to Ron about some of his past mistakes with the boy.

"Whats changed for you Nev?" George asked while playing with a new toy he wished to sell in the shop.

"I'm not clumsy, my figure has changed to my mothers body type, I mean come on look at me its like I was made to have freaking babies...-Sigh- I'm not clumsy, I'm better at potions and remember how to do the things I used to forget to do. I am nothing like I was before, and it scared me so bad when I read that counter curse, and my body started to change after the Goblins fixed me up. There were so many people there getting looked at, the Goblins magic was able to fix a lot of people." Neville sighed tiredly rubbing his soar head.

"Was your mom part Veela?" Molly asked softly as she looked at her son who was eying the young Longbottom.

With a nodded of his head the women smiled,"yes my Mum was. She was very pretty and my father was the only one who could be around her when she gained her inheritance, my Gran loved her and after all this mess was cleared up she says I cam into mine late." Neville smiled at the memory of his Gran smiling fondly at him and his changes,"never seen her look so pleased before." Bill was still in a daze when he sat near the boy and was almost drooling with the desire to touch him.

"Bill honey?" Molly said in a tense tone, she noticed the door opening up to reveal Bills wife.

"Yeah Mum?" Bill looked up and saw his Mum was looking at the back door so he to looked found his wife, she looked at him with something aching of anger.

Bill stood up and walked over to the door where his wife stood,"Fleur? What are you doing here?" Bill sounded anything other then a loving husband should sound.(I know that Bills wife as an accent but I cant seem to get my brain to type it out right, sorry about that.)

"I've come to gather you up and take you home, you've been here long enough and I miss my husband." Fleur said in her normal airy voice, her English has gotten better over the past few years.(There I kinda made it better after explaining that right?)

"I would like to talk to you about that, it seems that Albus had us all under a Curse and its just been broken...I don't know how to explain this other then just telling you flat out that I am not in love with you, that I never fancied you in the first place. I care about you but not like I should and I would like to have the marriage dissolved, I'm sorry Fleur." Bill looked sorry, Bill felt sorry he never meant for any of this to happen and he most certainly did not want to hurt anyone.

Fleur looked at her husband with anger in her eyes, she was promised the eldest Weasley would never find out about the curse. He was supposed to be her's and her's alone, but yet the curse was broken leaving her with no other choice but to accept her fate. She did not want Harry Potter to find out she had been in league with the Headmaster of the school, that would end horribly for her. At least this way she will still get some money out of the marriage, even more so since she had been taking money from the man without his knowing for years.

"I will agree to it since you were so kind to tell me of this horrible dealing, but I do not work William if it is at all possible could you still pay me the money for being married to you?" Fleur asked sweetly making sure her voice sounded hurt and uncomfortable, slightly angry all in one so that it looked as if she was not angry about her plans going to hell.

"I noticed a while ago that every month you would take at least a hundred Galleons from the account, I don't think I need to pay you any money since you've got a nice sum of it in your own Vault." Bill sounded mildly upset when he remembered that talk with one of his Goblin friends.

"That's not true I have done no such thing William." The french witch's voice broke with repressed anger, making her accent come out more.

"Yes you have but that will be for our solicitor to handle when I file for it, I have not as of yet done so but I will later today." Bill said in a firm tone leaving no room for arguments, but the French witch was no having any of his dismissing tone.

"You will not leave me with nothing William Weasley, I dealt with your wolf like behavior for several years I'm entitled to many my dear husband." She seethed out in anger making the older Weasley shutter in disgust, he couldn't believe he lived with her for so long thank Merlin for Harry.

Molly at this point had stood from her seat and walked over to her son's left side, she pointed her wand at the women she thought was once like a daughter to her."You will leave my home now or I will make you leave, and I will not be as kind to you as I was to that crazy chit who tried to harm my daughter." Molly waved her wand in the women's face sparks already forming on the end of the wand, Molly smiled as the women's face paled even further.

Fleur backed away from the door looking ashen and afraid to move, but she did rather quickly when Bill growled and Molly's wand shot sparks at her."This is not over William Weasley!" Yelled the flustered French Witch.

Sighing both mother and son walked back to the others in the other room,"so not going to live with her anymore?" Charlie smiled at his brother.

"No." Bill said as he looked at the lovely dark haired man on the couch, who looked up at him with a smile on his lips."I have another interest and I plan on acting on it very soon," Bill practically jumped into the seat next to Neville.

The man looked at the older Weasley with nervous eyes, he remembered a time not to long ago that he thought he fancied the man. But after drinking a goblet full of mind altering potion he no longer had those feelings, and that angered the man Albus for his tricks and his horrible ways he changed people who should never had been changed, this also made Neville think of his Mum and Dad. What would they have been like is Albus hadn't changed them, would they have actually fell in love?

-Sigh-"I wonder if my mom really loved me Dad?" Neville almost wanted to sob, strong arms wrapping around him calmed him though before they even started.

"Shush, I'm sure they did love you. No one this perfect could be born from anything other then love,"Bill squeezed the young man to him and kissed the top of his he was already head over heels for the younger man, but its not his fault he was finally free to feel.

Neville blushed but didn't push the older man away from him, his Veela side was purring all to happy to be around the man that felt like his Mate. Neville burred his head into the older Weasley's neck and breathed in, the purr was heard around the room and Molly nearly giggled at the look on her sons face."Neville dear?" Molly cleared her throat bringing the boy out of his daze, he looked up to the women with worry...Had he done something wrong?

"Yes Ma'am?" Nevilled squeaked out in a very unmanly tone.

"Welcome to the family." She laughed out at the looks on her families faces,"your Veela dear. You are purring in my sons embrace, I think its rather clear what he is to you." Molly giggled as she left a room full of blushing men behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Minister Potter, why is it that you are the only one who was able to find out about Ablus's master plan?" One of the reporters asked as a camera flashed from behind him.

Harry sighed and told the story once again about how he came back to life, of course leaving out that he had a part of Tom inside of him. Don't want to give others a reason to split their souls if they find out about it, cant have made Wizards and Witches on the loose. As Harry continued to talk about how he found the book, got the painting to talk and so on there was a loud pop alerting everyone to a new person in the room.

Harry looked over to see none other then Albus holding the youngest Auror on the team hostage, he looked almost crazed as he walked closer to Harry. The man was crackling with suppressed rage at the site of Harry Potter,"Albus let the young man go." Harry said in a demanding tone, the older man simply tossed the other away.

"You will die today Harry my boy,you took everything from me." Albus raged on about the light needing a true hero, how Harry was not the one who should have lived. The office that should have killed the boy had she chosen him as her next Headmaster, Harry continued to stand there unaffected by the older man. The reporters were taking notes with lightening speed, one even taking pictures of the scene.

"Albus you will do well to remember you are in front of others, and that your spell was broken because you, yourself told me of the mess you had made. I've simply put right the wrongs you've done, and I plan on continuing to do so." Harry looked away from the older man shuffling his papers on the podium, he was hardly impressed with the older mans magical skills."If you remember what I told you the other night, I have more magic then you or Tom put together and if you think of harming anyone here or myself I will take you down." The reporters were buzzing with the information, snapping more photos and taking notes all to happy to hear the truth from the man himself.

Albus had forgotten the others in the room at this point they did not matter he raised the borrowed wand,"I will end you Harry my boy." Albus was close to casting a hex when his body froze, he remembered this from the other night and tried to brake the binding charm. It did not work, he was stuck and his magic was slowly being drained from him."You little bastard,I should have killed you the night I took you to your Aunts house!"Yelled the enraged ex-Headmaster, his body felt weak now making him want to sleep.

"Oh Albus has old age finally gotten to you? Surely your not going to fall asleep on us now?" Harry goaded the old man, making him fight harder to maintain his magical core.

Everyone was stunned by what was unfolding, they never thought the book was true until he Curse had been broken. Hearing Albus himself say all these things in person? How was that even possible."Minister Potter how is Albus here with us?" One of the younger reporters asked looking a bit horrified at Albus, they were scared of what this meant.

Harry sighed, he really didn't want to have to answer their questions on this. But he was interrupted by said man before he had a chance to say anything,"I fought my way out of the Veil you fools. Your Godfather was one of the ones to try and stop me, Death himself couldn't keep me trapped. What makes you think that Harry Potter could keep me imprisoned?" Albus said as his eyes glowed with his anger, making the older man look that much more manic.

Several Auror popped behind Albus who was still struggling with Harry's binding curse, he was screaming out in anger. The injustice of it all, when Severus walked into the hall wondering what the commotion was. The gleam in the mans eyes was that of a crazy person seeing their last meal, he wanted his one tme spy to die and he would be the one to do it. Harry Potter was not going to have his happy ending, Harry's magic broke and the wand flashed a deadly green color.

All eyes were on the curse, Harry had no time to save his lover, his husband, the father of their child. His whole world stood still as the curse flew straight at his Mate. Well that was until a very welcome sight tackled the very pregnant man to the floor, right before the Curse hit his lover in the chest.

A/N: So who do you think saved Sev?

And oh my did I get you all confused with Albus? Let me know what you all think, or feel on this matter. I know I am doing a lot of Bashing in the story sorry if that bugs you promise its gonna get better, how did you all feel on Neville and Bill that's a new match isn't it?

Well I hope to see some new reviews, tell next time my readers.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter is not owned by me.

Normal warnings: Language, violence, abuse or mentions of it, M/M relationships, bashing of Ginny, Ron, Albus and Fleur. Mpreg our poor Severus, and sexual contents.

In the last chapter I left you all off on a cliff, so not sorry about that.

Want to thank all my readers and reviews for staying with the story so far, I still do not have any takes on the beta testing so please tell me if you notice anything wrong or you.

Now on with the story, enjoy.

Chapter Ten.

Neville Long bottom was rather confused when he woke up in the arms of one Bill Weasley, but his Veela purred all to happy to be near the one he picked as a mate. They were curled together on Bills old bed at the burrow, Neville froze for a moment when he felt the others hard member against his leg. He had never been around another person like this, never been touched or kissed really. He was rather pathetic he thought, he was a Gryffindor after all and he had never been with a single person?

"You can stop thinking so loud in the morning Nev." Bill sighed as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes clear.

"Sorry I'm just trying to process all this, its a bit overwhelming." Neville sighed out as bill racked his hands through the younger mans hair, relaxing the both of them with the action.

Bill smiled down at the younger man, never before had he felt so content in his life but now he did. He would be damned if he was going to let Neville go,"so your a Veela. And I'm your mate?" Bill asked as he leaned closer to the young man, his smile taking on a animalistic look making the older man look feral.

Neville groaned at the look of pure lost in the older mans eyes, his perfect blue eyes shinned so damn bright that it was breathtaking to look at."Yes, I believe you are my mate William Weasley." Neville smiled seductively at the older man or well he hoped he smiled seductively at the older man, it really felt more like a grimace.

"Good, now that its been clarified please note I will never let anyone else touch you." Bill growled out as his inner wolf was released the Veela purred up at his mate, all to please to be claimed by the wolf like man.

Bill leaned down close to Neville taking his lips in a searing kiss, that made both men moan with pleasure neither had ever felt."Bill," Neville gasped out in surprise as Bills hand snaked down his body to his clothed member.

"Shhhh, love let me take care of you." Bill whispered to his sweet Veela, he wasn't going to stop unless his little minx wanted him to.

Before they could do anything further Molly knocked loudly on the door, breaking the men from their sexual haze."Boy's will have none of that under my roof, now get up breakfast is done." Molly's foot steps were heard leaving the hall way and two groans of annoyance followed her down the stairs, bill quickly got up with a smile on his face.

"Come on my Minx I think I need to meet your Gran before we go any further, not to mention the matter of my dissolving the marriage between my wife and I." Bill sighed out as he rubbed his head in frustration, he tried to stay calm but he was really upset still about all that Albus had done to them.

Neville sensing his Mates anger did the one thing his Veela wanted him to do, he kissed the older man harshly as his clawed finger dug into his Mates back. Bill hissed from the pain but moaned all the same it was a kiss filled with passion, how could he not like this?

"BOYS,DOWN HERE NOW!" Both men groaned but did as they were asked after a quick healing spell from Neville and a kiss to the skin he broke, they when down the stairs to eat a Weasley breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry's magic had lashed out at Albus the second he had escaped the binding of his magic, the second he had seen the curse flying threw the air his whole world froze. That was until he saw a very welcome face, one he never thought he would see again.

"Sirius!?" Harry yelled out to his Godfather, who smirked at the young man and waved his hello.

"Hi ya Harry, your Mom and Dad say hello." Sirius smiled at his Godson all to pleased to be back from that blasted place, he had the biggest grin on his face when he looked at Albus who was almost blazing with smoke due to Harry's magic.

"Glad you could make it, dog. Now get off of me!" Snapped Severus in his angry drawl.

Sirius smirked at the other man on the floor before helping up the person he was sent to protect,'chuckles' by none other then Lily."Good to see you to Snape, and my future grand kids of course." Sirius chuckled once more at the look of hate on the other mans face, oh how he missed being a live.

"How is this possible?" Asked one of the reporters, looking like hell had frozen over.

"Simple death be an angry lady my friends, she's given me a pass on staying with the others in order to save the future Potter family." Sirius bounced forward like a hyperactive dog on drugs, he was thrilled to finally be out of the Veil and he was going to make Albus go back."Here to send this one back to his punishment of direction souls to their after life,'snickers behind hand', oh Albus you bad little man. Deaths not happy with you." Taunted Sirius as if he was teasing a child with candy, Albus looked horrified at the thought of going back to that hell.

"NO!No,no, no, I wont go you hear me! Never again will I direct another soul to the after life, or to a new life they are to be born to. I refuse to cant make me you filthy mutt." Albus was practically foaming at the mouth with each cry of protest, he would kill the mutt again he would take them all down with him.

Every one felt the magic in the room crackle and stiffen the air with a heavy musk, it was making Harry rather sick to his stomach. He groaned out as his senses were being assaulted by the smells in the room, he tried to focus on only one thing his mats smell. The man smelled of fear and it was tinged with hatred for Albus, Harry looked at the older man and stiffened when he noticed the magic.

It circled the room and the people in it making the whole place shack and rattle with suppressed magic,"get out all of you hurry!" Harry yelled as he stood tall and strong his magic fighting off that of Albus's magic, he was fearful for his mate but knew he had to fight off Albus before he could destroy everyone here.

"Oh Harry my boy, do you really think you can stop this from Happening I still hold power you know nothing of." Albus laughed hysterically at the looks of panicked he was causing the room, Severus sneered at the man in anger.

"Harry, I love you very much. But if you allow him to reach into his core much more he will kill us all, he could make himself combust." Severus snapped at his husband who nodded his head in understanding, he raised his wand fear in his eyes for what he was going to use.

Taking a deep breath he aimed his wand and shouted,"CRUCIO." Everyone watched as the Older Wizard fell to the floor in searing pain, his nerves felt like fire and ice all in held that curse long enough to make sure the man could not get up for a while, he released it and looked to his Auror."I need you to bind him tightly, and please be careful I do not want you all to come to any harm." Harry watched has his Auror went to work binding the older mans core magic to that of a squib, sighing in relief as they hauled Albus to his feet bound by magic draining shackles just in case.

"Minister Potter, you do understand that you used one of the Unforgivable yes?" Questioned one of the reporters who looked to be afraid to step out of line with Harry, that did not make Harry feel good, he hated when people feared him.

"Yes, and I must implore you to understand how I had to do it. If I did not Albus would have used his core magic to kill everyone here, there was no other way to shut him down other then that curse. It hits your nerves and shuts your mind down long enough to make sure you cant do anything, when he lost focus he lost his build up of magic." Harry said in a calming voice sending out waves of soothing magic, a trick he had learned from one of the Black library books.

All those present understood that the hero had to do it, that the Minister was only protecting his people and they thanked him for his protectiveness. As everyone settled back down, another boom was heard from the same place Albus once stood. With a collective sigh at the sight of Mrs. Malfoy everyone hide once again, Harry looked rather annoyed at what seems to be taking place once more.

"Cissy what the bloody hell are you doing out of Jail?" Snape snapped looked rather pissed at the site of the women who had barged into his head, and claimed to be his intended.

Cissy looked at Severus with an evil smirk in place, but it slowly faded as she noticed the man as bigger in the waist area."YOUR PREGNANT!?" She wailed as she aimed the wand she stool from that dumb Auror at Severus, Sirius pushed the other man behind him and sneered at the women.

"Cissy you put that bloody wand down."Snapped Sirius at his cousin who looked like a rabid animal, Sirius feared for his Godsons husband and unborn child."I wont let you harm them Cissy, please put the wand down before you get hurt." Sirius begged, but it did nothing to help the matter.

"I will kill you Severus, you should have picked me you foolish man." Cissy screeched out, making everyone back away from her.

Severus snorted at the look and reason behind her madness,"I was never yours." He sighed out rubbing his head in annoyance, earning a glare from the women before them.

Harry had moved to just behind the women and swiftly disarmed her of the wand she held,"NOOOOO!"The women yelled out in anger as she was bound with magic unable to move, or use her magic as well."You bastard I will destroy you,I will kill your children and your boyfriend." Harry looked a bit shocked as did everyone else as she made threats against the Minister and his family, Harry was trying his damnedest not to kill the women in a wolf like rage.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled almost growling as he stood before the women, his eyes glowing golden as he stared her down."You will never harm my family, and he is not my boyfriend he is my husband you touch him, look at him the wrong way, or threaten my unborn child again and I will end you." Harry seethed as his magic crackled in the air, the whole room gasped as the magic began to thicken making it rather hard to breath. Harry magic lashed out at the women, who's face showed slight cuts from Harry's unleashed magical core.

Sirius seeing that Harry was close to losing it came close to him and hugged the man from behind, whispering into his hear." Harry settle my cub, all will be okay your magic will harm the baby is you cant settle down, look at your mate hes not able to breath right in this room." Sirius soothed the young man he saw as a son, who looked to his mate to see him breathing rather shallow.

Taking deep breathes so calm his nerves and magic down, Harry back away from the women he wanted to kill more then he ever wanted to kill Tom. Harry walked to his Mate and kissed him soundly, taking the breath his mate had just caught away."Sorry my love, I just needed to be close to you." Harry breathed out, not seeing the camera flashes as he was to focused on his mate at that moment.

Hearing Cissy yelling brought them both back to the present,"don't touch him. He's mine, get away, I will destroy you Harry Potter." Harry smiled at the women, all he needed was the newspaper from that day. Maybe she was like the rest of the world, she just needed to read the counter curse. Or at least he hoped that it was because she was cursed, he didn't want to take another parent away from Draco the man didn't deserve to be parentless.

As if hearing his name being said Draco appeared with the counter curse, Hermione flanking his left side looking a bit pissed as well. Cissy settled at seeing her son, begging him to help her to get her out of the binds."Mother I need you to read this for me, I think it might help you." Cissy looked a bit upset at her son but looked at the paper none the less, as her eyes glazed over and magic encased her like it did the others everyone holding their breaths. Waiting for what they hopped was all a mix up, how could this women be that crazed.

But sadly it was not to be, Cissy blink her eyes as she came out of the daze looked around in confusion before asking her cousin questions."Sirius is that you? What on Merlin's green earth happened to you? You look old? Who are these people?" Everyone even Draco looked at the confused women with sadness in their eyes, Sirius more so then the others.

"Oh Cissy, I'm so sorry dear I promise we will sit down in a moment and talk all this out." Sirius said in a soothing voice, looking at Cissy's son who's eyes were glazed over with unshed young man looked so broken by his mothers words, how could she not remember him.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Cissy asked with a blush on her pretty face, Draco looked at them women he once called mother and sighed.

"No, I am his son." He sobbed out, looking to his mother as if hoping she would remember him as her child. She just looked at him sadly before asking for some answers from her cousin once more, Harry waved his wand and released her from the binds.

"Take her and Sirius to my office please LeeAnn." Harry sighed out as he looked to his brother an apologetic look on his face, he was hoping it wouldn't be this bad of a change but he was sourly wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After answering a few more questions not only about Albus, Cissy, and himself he sent the reporters away with one last question directed at his husband."Professor Snape?" A short blonde haired man called out, his pale face growing ashen at the glare from the older man."You married Minister Potter and from what we have gathered are caring his child,are you Happy with the Minister as your husband?" Well that wasn't what Harry or Severus thought they would ask.

"I am very pleased with how my life has turned out, I thank Harry everyday that he gave me a second chance to be happy in life." Came Severus's reply said in almost a soft whisper.

"Would it be to much to ask what the child be will?" Asked the same reporter, who smiled at the loving look in Harry's eyes.

"I have just come to tell my lovely husband that he shall have his first son." Harry looked at the older man with something aching to awe in his eyes, he pulled Severus in for a hug, kissing the man deeply as a show of affection.

"Really a boy? I'm going to be a father to a son?" Harry picked the older man up and swayed him as he danced around in joy with his husband, who simply snorted at the young mans antics."Did you hear that, I will be a father so a boy very soon. I cant wait to meet him, you my dear husband are the best thing to ever happen to me and now I get to have a son." Harry just kept laughing out, as picture after picture was taken of the loving couple.

As soon as Harry settled down and waved the reporters away he gathered his lover into his arms once more and shared a quick kiss,"lets go see my dogfather." Harry laughed at the nickname Severus used for Sirius not to long ago, Harry was thrilled his child was a boy and his godfather was alive. The happy mood did fade once he entered his office to see a confused Cissy and a very upset Draco,"Sirius hows it going in here?" Harry asked softly not wanting to startle the older women, she looked so lost.

"Not good, Cissy thinks that she's a twelve year old girl. Even though I've proven that she's not, it seems the curse she was under kept her from keeping her memories of the years she lived. She has no memories of Draco nor the elder Malfoy, shes very lost at the moment and rightly so." Sirius patted his cousin as she looked at her son, trying to remember him or remember anything for that matter.

"She's my mother but has no way of remembering me, I think if we look in her mind those memories might be locked away by another curse. I think Albus really played this one strong on her, Harry is there anything you can do?" Asked Draco from his spot near Hermione who was hugging him from behind, trying to sooth her love of his pain.

Hermione looked to her brother with pleading eyes,"Harry your the only one that can enter her mind and help her remember who she is. I for one don't want the crazy women who was trying to harm you and your mate back, but now that the curse is gone I don't think she will act like that anymore." Mione said with a somber tone to her voice.

"I will do my best,"Harry sighed out as he pulled a chair up to the couch Sirius and Cissy sat at."Cissy, I need you to hold still and keep breathing in slow steady breaths." Harry looked to the women when thought she was twelve, and pushed himself into her mind.

His magic flowed around the two of them as he pushed into the women's mind, coming across the blocked parts of her memories. It was like looking at a horrible nightmare, the women had been tortured abused by the dark lord. He watched as she was beaten by her own sister, even going so far back as to see when the dark lord looked like a man and not a snake.

Seeing how he took an interest in Cissy, something that was wrong with the way he looked at the women. It was unhealthy how he looked at her his eyes dark with lust, she was only a child when Tom took her against her will. While her father looked on with a disgusted smirk on his face, the girl didn't even cry she just laid there and excepted her fate.

Later she was sold off to the Malfoys as the older mans wife to be, that wasn't so bad and she had been happy at first. Then she was used and tortured once more when the Dark Lord came back, her husband knowing nothing of her pain. Harry watched as she silently sobbed in disgust at her body after she had been used by Tom once more, Harry saw how she used potions to terminate a baby. He felt sorry for her in that moment, seeing as it could have been anyone's baby at that point. Seeing as Toms body wasn't really his body, it could have been Harry's baby, or Toms fathers, or Peters. No one would ever know that she had become pregnant with another's baby, Tom was created from parts of him and others the baby was never Toms.

As Harry worked to sort out memories he came across one related to himself, it was during the final battle. It was one with Dracos father in it, the older man looked as if he wanted to fight against the dark lord.

 _'I refuse to let him harm our son.'Lucius snapped at his wife._

 _'You have no choice if he wants the boy he will have him.' Cissy cried out._

 _'Never, I refuse I would rather die then have my son become a monster.' Lucius snapped at his wife, Cissy looked at the man with disgust in her eyes._

 _'You will die then, by our Lords wand I will not be that mans play thing any longer.' Cissy gritted out through clenched teeth._

 _'What on Merlin's earth are you talking about?' Lucius looked so lost so confused about his wife's words._

 _'You will never understand my pain you fool, that boy is my ticket out of this life.' Cissy cried out looking for all the world to see a broken little girl, tears flowing down her ashen face._

 _'How dare you use our son as an escape, I will not allow it you horrid woman.'Lucius snapped making the women cry out more, as she tried to get him to understand._

Harry watched as Lucius looked on horrified at his wife, she pleaded with her husband begged him to let the Dark Lord have their son. The man just looked horrified and locked the women away in their bedroom, she cried and moaned out in anger at her husbands denial of her request.

Harry was sick to his stomach as he pulled all her memories to the forefront of the woman's mind, leaving her gasping at the shock of them all. He backed away from the women as she registered all that she had gained from her memories, she looked at her son with anger in her eyes."He never claimed you as his, he kept coming back to me. Its all your fault I was tortured and abused, how could I ever love you." She sneered at the man before her,Draco's face took on something aching to rage and sadness.

Hermione strolled over to the women and smacked her hard in the face, her anger was out and in the open for all to see."That is your son you horrible women, how dare you try and give him to that sick monster." She growled out in anger his fist taking on a glowing light as she shook in anger, Harry and the rest back away from the angered witch.

Hermione had been feeling horrible for the whole day and couldn't understand why, until now. Her body was engulfed with a bright light blinding the others in the room, she groaned in pain as she back away from the others. One second Hermione the muggle born was there and the next an angle like figure stood before them, wings glowing of a bright golden color and with a gasp her hands set a flame.

"Your a Veela?" Draco questioned, rather confused about the turn of events. Veela's were highly sought after in the Wizarding world, to have one as your mate would bring you much fortune and good health for future children."I thought you were a muggle born how is this possible?" He asked once more looking to the others in the room, it didn't accrue to him that he might not be her actual mate but when it hit him he looked at the women he loved with a pale face.

Hermione looked at her love and purred in satisfaction at sensing him as her true Mate, she was all to pleased as she stepped closer to him to sooth his riled nerves."Hush my sweet love, we are true mates you have nothing to fear. I am yours as you are mine, our magic must have known long before I was set free." Hermione explained how they came to be, this seemed to settle the blonds nerves.

Harry and the others almost seemed to forget that Cissy was in the room tell they heard her speaking,"how disgusting a filthy muggle born as a Veela? How horrid," Cissy sneered at the women Harry saw as a sister, and growled as his eyes glowed a bright golden green in his angry state.

"How dare you call her Filthy, she is one of the bravest, magically capable witch of our time, beauty beyond compare, not to mention she is the smartest witch around. I will not have you calling her names you are the filthy one here Mrs. Malfoy nee Black I will not have you talking such rubbish in my presence, LeeAnn take her to her cell she still has crimes to pay for." Harry bound the women with a sneer making sure her core was locked away, he smiled at the distressed look on the women's face as she was taken away.

Harry and the other watched as Hermione changed back into the beautiful women she is, but with slight changes to her hair, eyes and face. Even her body was changed slightly to look more curvy then it was before, no long did she have bushy brown locks, her hair now shinned with a healthy glow of golden brown, eyes once dark brown now shined a forest deep green, face free of freckles was clear and smooth. She had gained at least an inch in height, and her lips a bit more plush then before.

Hermione had been feeling horrible all day after reading the counter curse that Draco had shown her, she finally understood as she took in the wings that went into her back. As she finally turned back into her full human form, She smiled at her brother and mate who both looked at her in awe."Do I look that different?" She asked with a slight blush to her beautiful face.

"Not to different but enough as changed to make you look angelic." Draco said in awe, to have a Veela as a mate means good fortune, healthy children with strong magical cores, and much more. To have it happen to a pure blood family was to rare to think of, it meant that the fate have forgiven them for their crimes. Given the Malfoys a second chance at a good life, and a better future.

Hermione smiled at her future husband and brother figure, she then noticed Sirius and Severus conversing on the couch. She pointed her long finger at the two, making the boys look on in wonder."So Lily says that you have to name it after a flower if its a girl, and if its a boy you need to find the perfect name...But not James, he said not to name it after him. Said you would probably die on purpose just to kick his arse, Lily was thrilled to see her boy get married." Sirius was all smiles when he talked to his long time enemy, no longer feeling a hate for the man he once bullied.

"A flower for a girl, I guess that would make sense since she was named after a flower. And Potter would be right I would die if my child was named after him, and I would kick his bloody Gryffindor arse all over the after life." Severus smirked at the dog man, who smiled in a known way.

A cough brought the two back to the conversation at hand, all the people in the room looked at the two in confusion. Sirius took a deep breath before speaking,"I have been watching you all for a while now. I know whats been going on, and death herself showed me my past mistakes with Severus. I'm not a child anymore granted I can still act like one from time to time, but I'm here to make up for all of it. Not to mention Death said that it was a gift to the two of you, that you could use some family in your life. That after you took down Tom, and Albus, plus many others and made the whole of the Wizarding world a bit better she thought you could use a gift." Sirius smirked at the four people in the room, he was rather pleased with himself at the moment.

"So your staying?" Harry asked his voice shaking with hope.

"Yes my dear cub I'm staying." Sirius laughed loudly as he was engulfed in a tight hug from his godson," by the way congrats on taming the dungeon bat here. Not to mention you know knocking the sod up with a Potter baby, the look on your dads face when he saw you marry Sevvy here was priceless." Sirius grinned at Harry who just laughed at his Dogfathers antics, the other man though sneered and threw out a stinging hex that would leave a rather nasty red mark on the mans back side.

With a yelp from Sirius and a deep dark laugh from Severus everyone relaxed, they slowly got to talking about what they needed to do about Albus. Not to mention what must be done about Cissy, it was sad how Draco would loose both his parents to this horrible war."Wait, wait Harry my Father. He hasn't had the counter curse yet, can we maybe..I mean that is, if its alright can we go have him read it?" Draco almost sounded like he was pleading, but he was a Malfoy and Malfoys don't beg even though that's what it looked like.

Harry smiled at his brother to be,"yes I think we should. If it was proven that he was under the influence of the curse, and not of his right mind he would be excused from all crimes committed. Though it might be hard at first for the world to understand I will make sure they do, if he was not truly at fault for things done." Harry smiled at his brother patting the man on the should for reassurance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was hours later when Harry and the rest of the group popped up at Azkaban, all involved feeling a bit sick to their stomachs due to how far they had Apparition. Side long for Severus who was not to do so alone while being pregnant, he swiftly pulled out a potion safe to use for him and swallowed it. Giving one to each of the others they all thank him with a smile, Harry smiled at the others as they moved forward to the desk.

"State your business?" The Auror said not even looking up from his paper, Harry cleared his throat a bit angered by the Auror for not doing his job."Listen buddy just sign your name in tell me who your going to see, and scram I ain't got time for you." The older man waved his hand at the paper still not looking up to see who was before him, Harry simply yanked the paper away from the man and growled out in anger.

"How dare you not see who comes in and out of here, I will have your job for your lack of intelligence." Harry snapped out, the older man went pale in the face as he scrambled to his feet and bowed before Harry and the others.

"Please sir I am so sorry, I will never stray from my job again...Please don't fire me, I have a family to feed and a wife who's in the hospital." The older man pleaded with watery eyes, Harry looked at the man and made a mental note to check in on him once back at the office.

"I will be watching you, and I can promise you this if you have lied to me in this moment I will have you taken care of." Harry growled as he signed his name in and the others,"I am here to see Lucius Malfoy. What cell does he was he placed in?" Harry said in a stern voice making the older male wince at the tone used.

He quickly looked at the log of what cell was the Malfoys and pointed it out, Harry nodded and lead the group out of the entry room." I will have him fired if he has lied to me, I will not have Azkaban broken into or broken out of." Harry sighed as his anger boiled over, he was constantly finding things wrong with his Auror team.

"Settle down pup, you will figure that all out later. Right now we need to get some answers for Draco, and to see if a man that was almost Toms second really was capable of those crimes." Draco nodded at his cousin and smiled at Harry who slowly calmed down as he was held in a tight hug by his Mate, it was a sweet site to see the older man so loving towards the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mean while at the burrow Bill was greeted by a happy almost bouncing with joy grandmother, of one Neville Longbottom."Hello dear its lovely to meet you, my Grandson owled me this morning and told me of the great news. His Veela found its mate and you my dear are a welcome site to these old eyes, now I know I seem much different then what others have seen but that pesky curse made me act as such. Can you believe how different my sweet boy looks, look how pretty he is?" She waved her hand at her Grandson all to overjoyed at the changes in him, she was thrilled he had come into his Veela after so long.

"I am thrilled to have him as my mate, though it will take some time for us to get to know one another. I am all to happy to get the chance to be with him, to know his dreams and help him get what he wants in life. I promise to protect him and love him the way he so deserves to be love, I only wish I had more to offer him." Bill smiled at the happy bouncing Grandmother, who's smile faded a bit when he said the last part about himself.

"Your perfect, don't put yourself down dear." The women took his hand as he lead them to the kitchen were the others were all sat for dinner, Molly waved her hand and out popped another chair.

"Have a seat Miss Longbottom, its nice to have you over." Molly smiled at the women who had the most pleasant loo on her face.

"Its nice to be here, hello my sweet boy how are you?" Miss Lonbottom smiled at her Grandson with joy, she was so happy for him.

"I'm great Grams." Neville smiled at the older women, as Bill sat next to him the women's smile became bigger and more pleased.

"You two will make wonderful looking babies don't you think Molly?" Grans voice was so sweet that everyone nearly cooed at her words, Molly beamed at her son.

"Cant wait to start making baby sweaters." Molly beamed, Arthur simply chuckled at the two women's antics. Looking at his son and seeing the pure joy and love in his boys eyes made the older man relax, he hadn't seen his son this happy in so long it was a perfect moment in time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Father?" Draco called out as they reached the cell his father resided in.

"Dragon?" Lucius called out, coming closer to the cell door.

The man that stood before his son was a shadow of who he once was, his face was sunken in dark circles around his eyes. He tried but failed to smile at his son who looked happy to see him, his skin so pale that Draco nearly chocked on a sob.

"Father." Draco whimpered.

"Do not fret my boy, I am well for one who's locked away in hell." Lucius laughed softly trying to ease his sons worries, upon seeing who his son brought with him the man sneered."You bring me blood traitors, and Potter what is wrong with you boy?" Lucius's once calm voice was now replaced with anger, Draco quickly pulled the paper out of his pocket.

"Father I need you to read this for me please, it will help you understand why I came here with all of them." Draco pleaded with his father , his eyes shinning with tears that were unshed.

Lucius sneered but took the paper from his sons hand, reading the paragraph quickly he stood still. Eyes glazed over just like everyone else's had, the magic once again circled the older man in a white glow and a poof,the magic was gone."Father?" Draco asked softly, the older man looked up at his son. As if for the first time in his life noticed how his son looked so much like himself, he saw his son, his boy was now a man and he could not be prouder.

"You all broke it, that blasted curse you all found it?" Lucius laughed out in joy, he looked at his son fondly and told him with proudness lacing his voice." I have never been more proud to be a parent then I am right now, I am so sorry my little dragon for what ever harm I've caused you and your friends." The older man laughed as he looked at the faces that had come with his son to see him,"Potter-Harry thank you for saving my boy. Severus my dear friend its been to long since I've seen you look so happy, Miss Granger horribly sorry for how I treated you. Sirius been a while thought you died? Guess the fates wanted you to have a second chance to?' Lucius smiled at all of them, nothing like the Malfoy they all once new, this man was changed looked saner and happy.

"Your, your not evil?" Draco asked tentatively.

"No my son, I am happy to say I never was. Your grandfather was a ghastly man who helped Albus change me and most of the world, I am so sorry you did not get the childhood you so deserved."Lucius paled at all the memories of what had happened to his boy, his poor little boy had grown up so unloved by his father." I promise I will make it up to you, if only I was not being punished for the horrible things I was forced to do." Lucius whimpered out, he looked at his son and nearly felt like he was going to sob.

Harry looked at the older man and new he had to free him, he was under the control of a curse made by Albus. He would have to test Lucius of course he couldn't just let him free, but he would have the man in his office and tested for the truth tomorrow." Do not worry Mr. Malfoy I assured your son that if you truly were innocent of all crimes I would free you, I will have my men bring you to the Ministers office tomorrow to be reviewed." Draco sobbed out in joy that he would have his father back, the man he knew was underneath the hate.

"Thank you Mister Potter, but what can you do to help me?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"I'm the Minister of Magic, I can grant you, your release Lucius. I promise I will go through all the charges and what I know of the curse and come to a conclusion, I cant just release you now since I have no proof but I assure you I will get it tomorrow. One more night here I'm afraid, but I hope you will endure it okay." Harry said with a sad smile on his face, he understood what it was like to be a place you did not want to be with people who hated your very being.

Lucius smiled at Harry nodding his head in agreement, he could deal with one more night way from his boy."I cant wait to be out and able to hold you my son, I have missed you." Lucius smiled softly, pulling his sons hand into his."I love you my dragon," Lucius kissed his son's palm softly as he cherished the warmth his son gave him, he had missed it so much.

Sirius watched the head of the Malfoys as the man kissed his sons hand, he felt a pang in his chest as he took in the sight of pure love and pride the older man had for his son. After he had died he had come to understand that he was under that blasted curse like everyone else, that he never truly hated the Malfoys but had been in love once with the man behind the bars. The pang become tight in his chest when the man behind the bars made eye contact with him, Lucius smiled softly at Sirius who damn near blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Good to see you again Black, I see your not dead." Lucius laughed softly at the man who was blushing softly in the darkly lite room, Sirius just smiled at the man.

"Yes, alive and well." He bounced from one foot to the other to show the man proof of his life, Lucius smirked at the playful way Sirius acted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a rough night for all involved after they had gotten back form Azkaban, Harry didn't go home he went to his office were he went over all he knew of the crime Lucius did. He found that he didn't even come in contact with the Dark Lord until he started his fifth year at Hogwarts, that's when he began to show interest in the dark arts. Harry combed through all the paper work he had on the man, Severus as one point came by the office turned the couch into a bed and laid down.

After a few more hours of looking and getting everything ready Harry joined his mate in the bed, he was so tired that with in moments of putting his head on the pillow he was asleep.

"Harry." Severus's soothing voice brought him out of his sleep.

"Yes love?" Harry sighed as he rolled over to look at his Mate, who looked startled at something."Are you alright?" Harry asked in a panicked voice.

"He moved." Severus whispered, as he placed his hand on his now protruding stomach.

"He..He moved?" Harry whispered his voice laced with wonder.

"Yes, feel." Severus smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his tummy, Harry felt a slight flutter under his hand as his magic connected him to his child. Then he felt the baby kick, pushing his hand up as the baby kicked his fathers stomach.

"Wow, just wow. There you are little one, hello." Harry whispered to his son pressing kisses to his mates stomach,"is this the first time you've flet him?" Harry asked his mate, his eyes fill to the brim with tears of joy.

"Yes." Severus breathed out, his face taking on a look of awe.

"Cant wait to meet him." Harry smiled out as he kissed his mate soundly on the mouth, making them both moan with want.

The next few hours were spent with Harry worshiping his mates body, bring them both to climax over and over again. Harry was so thrilled to feel them move that he was almost afraid to make love to his mate, he didn't want to risk hurting them. But with a look of wanting and those dark eyes filled with lust Harry gave the man all he could, and he himself enjoyed their love making.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was awaken once more by a knocking on the door to his office, he groaned but got up from the bed quickly dressing himself and his mate. Who looked mildly angry at the forced dressing, but quickly got over it due to who was at the door. Lucius was shackled from head to toe in magic draining chains, this enraged Harry but he took deep breaths to calm his angered nerves.

"Please release him from his bindings and leave." Harry said in a demanding voice, the Auror looked mildly confused at the request.

"Sir is that wise, he's a Death Eater?" On of the younger Auror fresh out of the academy asked, not taking in the angry look he was getting from his Minister.

"I believe I gave you an order did I not?" Harry nearly snapped at the moronic look the young man took on, but soon the boy nodded his head and did as ask leaving the three men alone."I am sorry about them its a crude way to deal with Azkaban prisoners, but it does the job when one does not want a break out." Harry sighed as he waved to the seat before his desk."Sit I will call my house elf to bring us food and drink, you look like you need something anything really." Harry sighed out in anger at the treatment this man has been put through.

Lucius looked around the room as if just noticing he was in it,"is your godfather here?" Lucius asked softly, noticing the sleeping male on the bed in the corner.

"He will be here shortly, he wants to scare the court into agreeing with me." Harry smiled as he took out his wand,"I'm going to run the scans on you now." Harry smiled as the man nodded his head, Lucius relaxed into his seat and waited for the tests to start and end.

Harry checked his mental state, health, and anything that would lead to personality changes. Noting down a few potions that still lingered in the mans system, a few charms for his personality, and sexual preferences. He made a few other notes before he stopped and looked up at the older man, his husband spoke up from his spot on the couch.

"Did he pass?" Severus looked at his one time friend and smiled at the man, he was far to relaxed to get up and great him properly.

"Yes, but I will have to call the Goblins right away." Harry got up from the chair he sat in to run the test, placing a call at the fire place to the Goblin's for help.

In a matter of moment the head of the bank stood before the three men in the office, with a smile in place Harry bowed to the Goblin."Hello my friend how is the bank doing?" Harry inquired in a friendly tone, both men looked at the boy as if he had grown another head.

"All fares well Minister potter, thanks to you we are making more money then we know what to do with. I am wondering why you called me to your office though?" The Head Goblin asked in his normal snarky voice, but to Harry the Goblin sounded friendly.

"I need you to help Lucius like you have helped the others, he was also put under some heavy charms and potions. Please my friend it would help me a great deal if you could do this, I of course will pay you a nice sum if you do it right now." Harry pulled out a bag full of coins and handed it to the head of the Goblin bank, the Goblin smirked and pulled the bag to him counted the sum and smiled to Harry.

"This is more then enough my friend, I will have our healers here in seconds." The Goblin walked to the flames and called his healers to him, it took a few moments but four healers stepped through the green flames into Harry's office."We need to fix this man here, do everything you can and then sum." The Goblin demanded of his Healers, all of whom got to work swiftly.

It took roughly and hour for all that was left in the man to be cleared out, but once it was done the man that had looked so sickly looked like he was back in his teens. Fresh healthy skin and hair that shinned brightly in the light, the Goblins took their leave with a list of all that was in the man or done to the man left behind for Harry.

After another thirty minute wait the council showed up and listen to the things Harry had found, and what the Goblins had taken out of the man. The council came to a quick agreement that Lucius was to be free right then and there, all the men smiled as Draco nearly yelled out in joy as he hug his father.

"Good to see you looking so Healthy." Sirius smiled at Lucius who smiled back with a slight blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Thank you, and you as well look dashing." Lucius said smoothly to the man before him.

Sirius smiled as he began talking to the Malfoy, the feelings he once had for the man came back full force and he couldn't help but hope that he would have something of a happy ending to look forward to like harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a long time since everyone had gotten together, George had told them of a few shops in Diagon Alley that had opened up after the war. One he was wanting to go and look at with his family, it sold teas and toys. it was a mix mash of different things and on top of that it was a cafe.

"You sure this place is real?" Bill joked as he walked side by side with his Veela mate.

"Yes brother of mine, I saw the witch who owned it not to long ago. She has the most interesting thing in her shop, I wanted to stop in but I didn't want to go alone." George said with a smile in place, he was overjoyed that Daigon Alley was gaining new shops he was all to happy to bring business to others.

Harry spotted it first out of the whole group, he smiled at the colors of the shop warm and inviting. The witch was rather pretty as well, long violet bang braided into one that flowed down her back, surrounded by black wavy locks the shinned in the light. Her eyes a beautiful brown color that shinned with mirth, and something aching to sisterly as she looked at the group entering her shop.

Harry could see something was different about this Witch, her clothes being something out of a different time with gears and brass pieces here and there.A skirt that happened to be to the knees but long and flowing in the back a warm brown color, with light blues flowing through it. The top was a corset that had a vest with it, gears once more present on her top making her skin pop with color. She was unique and from the look on Charlies face he liked what he saw in the witch too, she smiled kindly at the group ready to welcome them.

"Welcome to Dochas Sona." The women smiled kindly from behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is my family." All the Weasley's waved hello, his mate nodded his head looking contemplative in that moment. Neville smiled at the women and looked over to Draco and his family, who smiled kindly at the women as well.

"Well this is a big lot of people, now what can I do for you folks?" The violet haired women asked softly, looking to the pregnant male in the group with a kind smile." I don't think you remember me do you?" She asked Severus who looked like he was trying his hardest to remember the women before him," my names Ianthe Rose Kaida. I was one of your top students a few years back, I stayed behind quiet a lot to ask you questions on how to make certain potions." She had a smirk in place when the mans eyes lite up with understanding,he finally remembered who she was and was thrilled to she her.

"Its been so long Ianthe, how are you?" Severus greeted the women before him with fondness in his tone, everyone in the room was awed by this. No one was like by the grumpy potions master, no one but his own house was favored.

"Doing well Professor, I see you are as well." She smiled at the baby bump he was now sporting proudly, the man smiled softly at the bump and nodded happily."I traveled a bit after I graduated, family wanted to get out of the country before all heck broke loose." Ianthe said her tone taking on a bit of an edge to it, as memories of lost loved ones and friend came to the forefront of her mind."I lost a couple of friends in that blasted war, thankfully my Mum and Pap survived they live in America at the moment. Mum's thrilled to be somewhere she used to live, and Dad is getting a thrill out of Muggle cars and the other fancy techs." Ianthe said in an almost airy voice, she was happy to see other faces she new from school.

"I remember you, you were the same year as Charlie here just a different house from us." Bill smiled at the women who had changed quit a lot from the time they were in school, she no longer had brownish hair but Bill figured it was a magical dye that made her hair stand out so much.

"Yes that's me, you all look well." Ianthe blushed as she made eye contact with Charlie who damn near drooled at the site of her, he was awestruck by the beauty he saw before him.

"Hello." Ianthe waved shyly at the red headed man she now could identify as her Mate.

"Hi." Charlie smiled kindly at her as he moved closer to her, he could smell her scent of sweet cherry blossoms, earth and something all her own. He knew she was his Mate, and from the looks on the others faces they understood what was happen to the two as well.

"Oh boy, looks like another Mated pair is added to he group of people we have now." Bill laughed at his brothers blush, as he took the women's hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly."Oh yeah, he's got it bad." Bill chuckled, the two hardly noticed the others in the shop/cafe as they began talking to each other.

"Well, another sister to add to the ones I already have." Harry smiled at the women who looked so sweet and kind, he perfect match to Charlies rough personality she could smooth him out a bit.

A/N: Well everyone hope you like my chapter, Ianthe is a special person in the story she's brought about by one of my best readers and reviews...Merlenyn, thank you for always reading, reviewing and for the recent PMs they have helped this story come along.

The cafe name means: Hope and Happy, lucky fortunate. I thought it was a great mix of Celtic names.

Well I hope to see some reviews, until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Nope still don't own Harry Potter.

Normal warnings: Language, violence, sexual content, mentions of abuse, M/M relationships, Mpreg. Albus bashing, Ginny bashing and Ron bashing, and a added of Draco's Mom. Sorry if that upsets some readers.

In my last chapter I added a new face Ianthe, she was made out of one of my best reviews and followers of the story. I want to thank her for always leaving such long reviews, always asking questions and just being a great person to talk to.

Now on with the .

Chapter Eleven.

Ianthe felt eyes on her as she talked to the very person she thought would never walk into her shop/cafe, she looked over to the group that had walked in with her mate and smiled."You all can take a seat I will bring you some menu's in a moment," Ianthe waved Charlie away to his family. She smiled at the man sigh of defeat, it felt odd to her to have someone as a mate that she secretly crushed on years ago. She didn't now him well enough to just jump in head first, though her Dragon was practically clawing at her insides to be near the red head.

"Sorry about that, I have a wide selection of tea's. Any thing from Calming tea's to upset stomach tea's, to healing tea's, and much more. I brew all my potions in shop and sell them for a bit less then what they are worth, I know not proper business management but I don't think its far to charge to much for things people need." Ianthe blushed when she noticed the red head smiled seductively at her once again her Dragon clawed at her insides, she was going to have to try her best to talk to Charlie about this it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, you have potions for cosmetic's. Do you have a list of those potions? I would love to see what you have, I have a few scares I would love to see fade away if you have anything like that?" Hermione asked softly, her future husband stroking the scare on her arm left behind by that crazy witch.

Ianthe smiled at the women and nodded her head, she walked back to her desk in the front and grabbed up the selection list she had for potions."This is a complete list of all my potions sold here in shop, and if you need something that's not on the list just ask and I will see what I can do." Ianthe handed over the list of potions and the whole table got up to look at the list behind the pretty women's seat, Ianthe almost fell over when the group did that. It was far to funny to see that meany people trying to look at a printed list,"I can get you all a list of your own if you like?" She chuckled at the blushing looks, she guessed none of them thought to ask so she quickly grabbed up enough for the table of people.

George smiled at the selection of potions for scar removal and so on, Hermione pointed out one that she thought would work for her engraved arm. Making Draco smile this lead to Harry pointing out a few that might fix up his eyes, Charlie just kept staring at the pretty witch he wanted to get to know more about. Sirius was trying to avoid flirting with the older Malfoy, it was rather hard on his part since he had been without a partner for some years now. Molly smiled at the potions to help clean up stains on skin from potion making, Severus liked that one as well and wanted to know if it was safe to use while pregnant.

"Is this your own mix? I've not found one that is safe for use while pregnant, and would like to keep my son from harm." Ianthe smiled at her old potions Professor, she had loved his class unlike the others in her year and house.

"Yes its very safe I make them all with mostly natural ingredients, so that it has very little harmful affects on those who are pregnant. I learned how to make most of these when I traveled all over the world with me Mum and Dad, I stayed for a while in a small town out in the highlands. Found a nice witch there that made all her own potions, and tried to come up with safer to use ones then what we have now." Ianthe smiled again as her Potions Professor nodded in understanding and looked delighted at what the list had, she saw him look at one for sickness.

Harry looked up at the witch and noticed how proud she was that she made his husband happy,"I love your shop very much. It feels so homey, do you perhaps sell toys or clothes?" Harry saw the witches face brighten at the thought of having more of her items looked at, she rushed over to the counter and grabbed up another list.

"This right here is a list of hand made toys both stuffed, and other. This right here is a list of clothes I can have made in what ever material you want, if you tap your wand to the outfit you want to see it will show up a picture on the page for you to view." Ianthe said in a happy tone, she was thrilled that this group wanted to even look at her shop, and hoped they would bring her more business.

Severus tapped his wand on one of the baby outfits and smiled at its look, a cute little magical onesies with a little snake on it that slithered around. Harry saw it and smiled as well the snake not being all green but a light silver color as well,"I like that one Severus lets get it." Harry beamed at his husband, who nodded his head in agreement.

While Harry and Severus picked out a few things from the toys and clothes section, Hermione and Draco picked out potions or lotions that would help with the smiled at the witch he once taught, he thought of all the times she had barged into his office for help. Or for a random moment of intelligent talks, she was one of his only out of house students he remembered liking. She was so determined to be able to do a potion that she would spend hours in his classroom after hours just working on potions, he never minded her doing that it showed him that she had talent for the art of potion making.

"How are your parents Mrs. Kaida?" Severus drawled out in a bored tone, only to get a look of pure humor on her pretty face. Her eyes shone with joy at seeing the older man, and nothing he did would mess up her good mood.

"I missed you to Professor." Ianthe smiled at the man as his lips moved into a small smile,"my family is well they are staying in America at the moment. I moved back just before the battle at Hogwarts to help out when the time came, we all had this feeling that it was going to happen." Ianthe scratched her head in confusion, but shrugged it off."It was like a pull on my magic to come back, my family was able to stay safe but a few friends of mine died in the battle." She looked on sadly at the group of people she knew one day would be her family, that very thought made her sad mood go away." I see how well you are though, I am happy for you Sevvy." The girl giggled at the looks of pure shock on the others faces and the slightly annoyed look on the older mans face, she used to call him that all the time when they would work on potions together.

"You will reframe from calling me that please, I did not like it then and I do not like it now." Severus glared at the young witch he once thought of as a daughter at one time, he was never allowed to show his affections for students in the past. He hardly showed them affection now that both his masters were gone, he had always thought of her as his little flower.

"Oh come on now, all those times we had tea while chatting about books." She smirked, oh she was enjoying this game of teasing the older man.

Severus huffed out in annoyance,"I am not amused little flower." He smirked at the blush the women had painted on her cheeks at the nick name he had only ever used in private,"you think I cant throw the teasing back child? I am not that old." He smirked at the women who's head was bowed with a pout in place,"its been to long come give me a hug." This made everyone gasp...Well all but Harry, who just held back a snicker at the looks on the others faces.

Charlie was practically seething with jealousy as he watch his Mate hug another male, even though they have not bonded yet he still felt his magic sizzle with anger. He did not like that fact that she was ignoring him, he wanted to make himself known to her but he didn't know how at that moment. He watched her rub the potions masters swollen stomach, something tingled inside his chest making him want to sigh in frustration.

Harry must have seen the look on Charlies face because he whispered into the women's ear, she giggled softly and looked at Charlie."Do you mind helping me get these items, I'm afraid that it will take more then one person for all these orders?"She smiled at her soon to be Mate, she needed to assess his abilities in both power and mind before she could accept him.

"Yes, yes I can do that." Charlie practically bounced out of his chair, he went to turn but ended up flat on his face when he was tripped by the chair its self.'Groans of anger,' Charlie looked up at the room full of his family and his future mate. All of whom looked at him like they were about the burst with laughter, he smacked his head on the floor and muttered to himself in frustrations."Give me one second," he begged the women from the floor. Who at this point was looking at him with a fond smile, she remembered how he used to be tripped up around girls he liked back in Hogwarts. She was slightly flattered that he was acting like a goof ball, it was nice from the other men she had dated.

"Take your time Char." She smirked as she saw the slight reddening of his neck and ears, she could hear him mumble his thanks as she walked away from the table.

George was the first to break in his resolve not to laugh, he started to sob from how hard he was laughing at his brothers misfortune. He received a smack to the back of the head by Bill, but that didn't stop Bill from laughing which caused the others to join in.

"Funny ha, ha. You arses could have helped me up, but noooo...Let me make an arse of myself in front of the women my Dragon see as my mate, your all just fantastic family." Charlie growled out in anger, as he stood up brushing some dust off his pants and shirt.

"We're sorry dear, its just anyone who has spent time with you or around you knows that you only ever trip up when you like someone. We just couldnt help it honey, we're sorry dear." Molly smiled at her sons annoyed face, he slowly calmed down.

His father smiled as he stalked off to help with the orders his mate had asked him to help with, Ianthe smiled kindly to his second eldest son."I think this is the perfect match for our son dear, look at them together. You see how her eyes glow when he's not looking, I think this young witch has liked our boy longer then he knows of." Arthur told the group of people that sat at the large table, Molly agreed and smiled at the love stuck look on her sons face.

"Its going to be fun to make him jealous,"Severus smirked at his husband who snorted back a laugh.

"Now you be nice Severus, that boy has taken far to long to find a perfect person. And after that horrible curse was broken and his late inheritance came in, he needs her more then you think. Pregnant or not you be careful he wont take the jealousy well," Molly said as a warning to the potions master. Severus would never admit it but he pouted when told he couldn't have his fun, but Harry patted his leg under the table and that seemed to make him smile once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After twenty minutes of grabbing everything that was ordered by the huge group of people, Ianthe was a bit tired out. The group had ordered all together over one hundred items, she was thrilled to have made that much money in one day though. She was a bit worried about future orders though,"Charlie?" The man that was to be her mate looked up with puppy dog eyes, a smile brighter then the sun on his freckled face."Would you like to help me in the shop for a little while, at least until I can find someone to work the shop with me?" She asked softly, her voice like honey to Charlies ears making him practically purr with pleasure.

"Yes, I can do that." He whispered out huskily.

Ianthe blushed as Charlie moved to her side bumping his hip with hers, she was starting to get that tingling feeling in her core. The one that tells you to reach out and touch whats yours, but she needed to assess him first. She had to know if he was a good mate for her, she remembered her crush on him. Ianthe remembered watching him play around with others week after week, girl after girl. She couldn't allow him to treat her like that, she was a dragon after all and dragons mated for life with their partners.

As if sensing her unease Charlie moved away, but his dragon roared with anger at him for doing so."Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Charlie bit his lip as he walked to the counter with the orders he had noticed for the first time that charlie had a Celtic rune symbol on his left arm, just like the one she had on her.

"Charlie?" Ianthe called for the slightly older males attention.

"Mmm...Yes?" Charlie turned around his eyes shining with hope.

"Your a dragon?" She questioned rather nervously.

"Yes, how did you know?" Charlie worried that she wouldn't want to be his mate now.

"I am as well." She whispered as her skinned tingled with magic, she revealed herself to him. Dark scales shinned brightly in the light of the room, violet in color as her face took on the look of scales. her face sharpened into a less human look and more of a dragons snout, her eyes slanted to the side slightly and tuned a brighter brown color almost a golden brown. her tail was just like her hair long and sleek with black and violet scales, Charlie nearly chocked on his own breath when he felt the pull of her magic.

His dragon cried out for its mate, calling her to him as he too turned into his dragon form. Dark red in color almost like blood flowing down his body, mixing with black scales to make up his look. his face was more defend then Ianthe's in shape, having been around dragons for years he took on more of the looks of one. He felt free for the first time in so long, he was his true form and there before him was his beautiful dragon mate.

"Mine." He hissed out, stalking towards the women he wanted to calm for his own.

She purred as his hand reached for her face, only to be forted by a loud roar from Ianthe's familiar."Enya, don't you dare." Ianthe snapped as she turned back into her human form, Charlie doing the same with much more ease then Ianthe.

She had only just come into her inheritance and had not fully accepted it, she liked what she was before the change in her. But she loved the dragon side of her as well, she felt so different but yet still the same.

"What is that?" Charlie backed up a bit as the big cat stepped further into the room with a low growl,"why is it growling at me?" Charlie was unused to animals not liking him, he was friends with huge dragons for Merlin sake.

"That's my familiar Enya, she's a bit over protective of me. She's not normally like this but I guess she sensed my nerves and came down to see if I was okay, she's a mix between a Neko and a Lynx. Not sure how that happened but one day my family and I were traveling through a magical market in Russia when I saw her, she was so small and weak I just could walk away. From that day on she's been my closest friend, protector and much more, she my family and I love her very much." Ianthe explained as the others came to see the Neko/Lynx mix, her tails this with flames curled around her hind leg, her spotted body was beautiful and full with silver fur and black spots. Eyes like molten sliver, she had dark marks on her face making her look even more rare and exotic.

"She really pretty." Hermione said as she stepped up to the Neko/Lynx mix, the cat its self sniffed the air around the young women deeming her giggled as the cats tongue licked her hand, its rough tongue making her smile even more.

"Why does she hate me, when she clearly likes Moine?" Charlie looked really sad in that moment, not liking the fac t that his dragons familiar hated him before they even had a chance.

"She's not had a chance to smell you, just put your hand out Charlie let her see if your safe or not." Ianthe made a motion with her hand for him to go forward and do as she asked him to, he looked nervous at first but sucked it up and did as he was asked.

Enya sniffed the air once more as she met eyes with Charlie, the cat like demon huffed at him but none the less accepted him into her masters life. She sniffed the hair once more and smelled the scent of hormones from pregnancy, walking over to Severus she purred softly as she buttered her head against his stomach.

"Enya, be good dear." Ianthe said softly, giggling at the perplexed look on the older mans face.

"Why is she rubbing her head on my stomach?" He asked softly trying rather hard not to startle the large cat.

"She's saying hello to her new friend." Ianthe laughed at the look on her old potions masters face, but she could see the under lining joy in the mines eyes.

Severus and Harry both petted the Neko/Lynx mix, Harry practically giddy with joy when the cat licked his hand. He was in awe of the cat like demon before him, he wanted to take her home and keep her."I want one," Harry whispered to Severus who snorted at his mates silliness.

"No." Harry pouted at the dismiss of his wants,"we have a baby coming in just a few short months." Was the older mans response to the puppy dog pout on his wolfs face, he would not break is resolve for those eyes."Stop pouting and pick out a baby outfit," Severus smirked at the look in his mates eyes. One of joy at the mention of getting things for the baby, he was all to please to see Harry acting childish for once.

Ianthe chatted with the Weasley family as Harry and Severus finished picking out their items, once Ianthe gathered them all up for the group of people Harry and the others payed for them."You should come to dinner tonight at the barrow Ianthe." Harry offered, all the Weasley's agreed that it was a good idea.

"Oh, well I couldn't impose on you." Ianthe suddenly feeling rather shy under her mates watchful eyes rubbed her arm awkwardly, Harry wanting to ease her mind answered quickly.

"Its okay if you don't feel comfortable about going Ianthe, there's no pressure to go. We all just want to get o know you a bit more, and I'm sure you would like the chance to spend time with Charlie a bit more." Ianthe did like the idea of talking to her mate, he seemed to understand the dragon a bit more then she did.

"Sure dinner sounds wonderful, what time?" She asked kindly, her body still tense with nerves.

"Six a clock dear, and don't worry about bringing anything I will handle all the cooking." Molly patted the women on the shoulder, trying her best to sooth her nerves.

"Sounds wonderful, I will see you all then." Ianthe said in her normal chipper voice, some of the nerves easing at the motherly tone that Molly used.

As the group picked up their orders and shrunk them down to fit in their pockets, Charlie moved to Ianthe's side."My beautiful dragon,I will see you tonight." He held Ianthe's hand in his and kissed her hand softly, but it was enough to have Ianthe's dragon purring with joy.

"Yes, tonight." She breathed out in a sigh of content, as Charlie and the others left the shop she looked after then sadly."Its far to quiet in here Enya, I liked the noise." She whispered to her familiar, who buttered her head into Ianthe's leg in a soothing gesture.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sighed softly as he placed the last of the objects they had gotten from Ianthe's shop in the babies room,"I liked her Sev." Harry smiled at his mate who was looking at the baby clothes, he quickly agreed with his mate.

"Yes, she was one of my most prized students. She was the only one I had ever sat down to have tea with, that women knew just what to say to get my attention." He smiled at the memories, he missed teaching those dunderheads more then he cared to admit.

"Severus?" Harry worried as his mate grew far to quiet for his liking.

"I miss teaching, but I am happy to be out of the school for a while." Severus rubbed his belly as the little one moved around under his hand,"come your son is moving." Severus smiled at the look of wonder on his mates face once more, it was like he just saw magic for the first time.

"Cant wait to meet him." Harry stated in a whisper, making his mate sigh in content he to wanted to meet his son.

"I'm writing a potions book." Severus announced out of no were.

"Are you?" Harry laughed at the sudden change in subject, leave it to his mate to change the subject when things got to mushy for his liking."What kind of potion book though? Will it be replacing the old one for the school, because Merlin that needs to go." Harry asked in a whisper still rubbing his mates belly as his son danced around in his mates stomach.

"Yes, I already talked to the bored of the school and they agree it is time for an update." Severus said with an air of smugness to his voice, and Harry could understand why he sounded as such. Those books were out dated and horrible to try to make any potion, they needed to be changed and fixed and his mate was the one who could do that.

"So how much are you changing in the old books?" Harry asked as he backed away from his mate, his heart melting at the site of his mates hand going to his stomach in a protective manner.

"All of it, the book will be all my own." He smirked at the happy face of his husband,"yes I was all to pleased when they gave me free rain over what I put into it. I will be making sure it is fully updated on how to cut, chop, dice, mince and so on, it will help lesson the amount of danger when working with making a potion. I am far to old to deal with dunderheads who cant read a simple instruction, those I guess the revise on the book will help since all the instructions were mainly wrong." Severus looked perplexed,"how did I survive all those years?" He breathed out in wonder.

Harry simply laughed and walked out of the room, his mate following behind him with a shudder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner was a big affair, not only was there Harry and Severus but Neville and Draco were there as well. Hermione was of course already there helping to cook the dinner for the huge group of people, Lucius was stalking Sirius with his eyes by the fire place. While Sirius was trying his hardest to chat with Charlie about his new job in a few months time, Severus watched it all from his place in the arm chair near the corner of the room.

A quiet knock on the door to the kitchen alerted the rest of the group of Ianthe's arrival, Molly let the women inside the rather cramped room. Ianthe gaped at the amount of food already on the table, her stomach doing a growl of approval."Looks so good Mrs. Weasley, I'm and only child so my families meals were really small compared to this." She was almost drooling at the food, Molly smiled at the praise.

"Why don't you go and chat with the others dear, I will have dinner ready in no time." Molly ushered her out of the room, the second Charlie spotted her he was at her side.

The nights events went by nicely, Charlie at one point had fallen backwards out of his chair when Ianthe's Familiar pushed it over. Making Charlie hit his head rather hard, but he laughed it off as he picked himself up. Saying he shouldn't have been eyes his mate for so long that he didn't notice her cat, Ianthe blushed and scolded Enya for her rudeness.

It was half way through desert that a knock was heard at the door,Bill was the one to get the door and his mood soured instantly at his soon to be ex-wife stood before him."Fleur what are you doing here?" He asked calmly not wanting to make this moment worse then it already was, she smiled at him seductively.

"I am your wife William, I came to have dinner with you and our family." She pushed past him and went to site in her normal spot but noticed that Neville was sat in her place, she growled under her breath."Why is that boy in my place William?" She snapped out, making the room grow quiet.

"He's my friend and soon to be mate Fleur, I already talk to the solicitors and as long as I don't cheat on you, you get nothing from me. You should have gotten the papers from my solicitor today, telling you about the meeting for our divorce." Bill tried to stay calm he really did, but Fleur was making it rather hard when she looked at him with lust filled eyes, did she really think that look would work on him?

"Mate? Please William we both know how much you love the things I do to you, I'm sure your little whore could not handle what I can do." She smirked when Bills face heated up, and looked at Neville who's face was starting to morph into something of anger."I know all about what makes you feel good, and besides I'm sure he couldn't do that thing you like with his tongue." Bill was gaping at the women as she used their sex life shamelessly in front of his family and soon to be mate for life, he growled at the women before him ready to tear her apart for upsetting his mate.

"How dare you come into my home and say those things in front of my family, and our friends you horrid girl." Molly seethed, Ianthe looked on at her future mother in law and smirked at the fire that burned in her eyes, she could get used to this family rather easily.

Charlie was gritting his teeth and Harry was all to ready to have the women escorted away by Auror,"Fleur. I think its time you left," Harry sighed out as he tried to control his anger at his one time friend. Fleur as if noticing the group of people for the first time smiled at Harry, she walked further into the room but stopped when Neville stood from the table.

"You will not come further." He hissed out in anger, his Veela poured out of him changing his body into his true form."Leave this house before I kill you,"He growled out. Bill had never been so turned on by anyone in his life then he was in that moment, he looked at Neville and wanted nothing more then to be alone with him so he could ravish his mate.

Fleur looked at the group of angry people, had Bill told them all about the money she took?" William call off your whore and let us talk outside, 'alone'." She moved her hand to cures his arm, but he flinched away from her touch, this angered her badly."I am your wife still, you will talk to me William." She snapped in her french laced voice,making the whole room cringes at the screeching voice.

"Fine, let talk." He ushered her out of the house quickly before the others could rip her apart, Neville nearly set fire to the table as he watched his mate walk out of the house with Fleur.

"William we could have talked inside the house its a bit chilly out here." Fleur put on her most seductive face, as she shivered from the cold."We could have cuddled by the fire, and tried to work all this out."She said with a seductive smile on her lips, flicking her tongue across her lower lip.

"Never again will we touch in a sexual nature, I do not find you appealing one bit Fleur. The shear fact that you have used me all this time turns me off even more, not to mention you just don't have the right parts for me." He rubbed his head in annoyance.

Fleur's face contorted into one of rage, her wand raised in a matter of seconds a curse flew to hit Bill in the chest. Only to be blocked by four very angry creatures, all of whom looked like they could set fire to Fleur with a look. Harry growled his teeth sharp as he snarled at the witch before him, Charlie and Ianthe both had their true forms out looking menacing in dragon form. Neville, poor Neville was in full Veela mode, his hands held in them fire ready to burn the women alive.

Bill was watching with fascination as his mate walked all to calmly up to his soon to be ex,"you will never come near 'MY' mate again. I told you to stay away from him, and you dared to try and harm him...I should kill you!" Neville snapped out in anger, his powers lashing out at the women before him, cutting into her skin and leaving red angry marks.

"He will always be mine you little bitch." She snapped in her French laced accent, she raised her wand once more only to be stopped by four Auror."What, what are you doing!?" She screamed out in anger as they cuffed her with magical draining cuffs,"you cant do this." She cried out trying to fight the binds that held her.

Neville smirked as he walked over to his mate, pulling Bill to his body tightly he began to kiss him. This kiss like the others they have shared this past week, turned into one filled with moans of away from his mate Neville spoke in a deathly calm voice,"William will never be yours." Harry waved his hand to the Auror who quickly took Fleur away with a pop, Harry smiled at Neville who was almost making love to the older read headed man.

A giggle from Ianthe startled the two out of their make out session, Bill never let go of Neville's body as they all walked back into the house."Well Harry what do I need to do about Fleur?" Bill asked solemnly as they all sat back down at the table.

"Nothing, your marriage was based of a lie. A curse lead you to marry her and that makes the marriage void, your pretty much free. But if she committed any crimes while with you, you can report those and once in court she will be charged for them." Harry said softly as he took Severus's and in his, relaxing into the gentle touch that came from his husband.

"I see, very well I will come to you in the morning with the information I have. Tell then let us continue eating, drinking and having a good time, I don't want Fleur to mess up our good time." Bill waved off the question his mother was going to ask and focused his attention on his tired mate, who was looking flustered from the transformation.

A/N: So sorry for the rather late update, I got side tracked when some of the chapter got deleted.

So Fleur, bad girl. I think Ianthe is going to be really good for Charlie don't you all? I love her.

Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot and make me write so much faster.

Until next time, please review they are very much welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Still don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Violence, sexual content, language, M/M relationships, Mpreg and mentions of abuse. Don't like it don't read it.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews.

I've mentioned this before but I do not have a beta tester, I wish I did but I do not. I have looked around for someone who would do it, but no one has taken the job yet. So please if there are any issues with the chapter I do apologize for them, and hope you all can look past them to enjoy the story.

Now on with the story, enjoy.

Chapter twelve.

It had been several weeks since the dinner at the Barrow, when things heated up once more.

"Harry, Ablus and the others are gone." Stated one of the younger Auror's, who looked at the rather angry face of his Minister."We have no idea how they got loose, we put them in binds and as ordered no men entered Mrs. Malfoys cell. Albus was kept in a magical draining room with draining chains, and for some odd reason Mrs. Fleur has escaped with them." The younger man breathed in fast and hard, he must have run all the way to Harry's office and was in a state of near panic.

Harry stood there in shock, they had just set a date for all that had escaped. Yesterday they had set the date for the hearing of their cases in two days time, how did they get out? Harry sighed as he soothed the wheezing wizard before him, he told the young man to rush off to get him the head of his Auror team. The young man agreed quickly as he nearly slammed into the door on his way out, in a hurry to get to the head of Auror.

Severus had chosen that moment to enter the office for their afternoon lunch, and maybe a quick shag as had become custom for the two."They escaped Sev, someone helped that old bastard out of his cell. I have no idea who it was, but I need to find out soon." Harry growled almost startling his husband, who at this point was getting closer to his due date.

"Have you talked to the Auror team that was supposed to be watching him?" Severus walked over and hugged Harry in a soothing calm way, trying his best to keep calm himself.

"No, I haven't. I've sent for them," He growled once more but soon stopped when he felt his son kick him in the back. He chuckled at the annoyed grunt from his husband as he moved away,"how is he today?" Harry asked softly, he was scared to the bone about what may come from Albus being free. Fearful of what that man could do to his mate and child, Severus was so close to giving birth.

"He is well, I am more worried about what might come with this out break." Severus sighed as he walked to the couch, sitting down was a bit of a struggle for the rather pregnant man.

"Yes considering three people are now loose, and doing Merlin knows what." Harry looked horrified for a few moments as thoughts of war came flashing to his mind, he shuddered to think about the out come of another one.

As the two sat for a moment in silence the head Auror came through his door, looking at Harry with a look of pure shock."I have no idea how they got out, we checked everything thing." The older Auror said in a rush,"I'm just not sure. I will have to check with everyone to see if maybe their memories were tampered with, do you think maybe it was a Death Eater?" The older Auror's panicked question took Harry off guard.

"I'm not sure, just go see to the others. Make sure to check that we still have everyone in their right places, and send anyone who needs it to the memory ward." Harry barked out his orders to the older Auror who snapped to attention, rushing from the room to do as he was ordered to do.

Harry sat quietly trying to process the information he was given, no one saw a thing. No one heard a thing, and that might mean a memory charm was used...He was far beyond stressed out when he heard his mate hiss in pain, his eyes snapped to Severus who looked like he was under the crusio curse.

"Whats wrong?" Harry knelled before his mate, panic set in when he noticed the floor was wet.

"I believe our son is demanding that he be born now...He's like his damn father already." Severus gritted his teeth in pain making Harry's eyes go wide with terror, it was to early.

"To soon." He almost yelled out as one of his Auror's walked in the door with a report on the incident.

"Sir?" The women looked at the Minister confusion showing in her eyes.

"Call for the Medi Witch." He waved his hand to his mate who was clearly in pain, the smaller Auror looked shocked and rushed out of the room leaving the report on Harry's desk.

Harry quickly scooped up his mate and rushed him to the floo, as on of the other Medi Witchs showed up to help Harry with his mate."Quickly Minister to the floo, do bump him now." The Witch scolded Harry as he almost slammed them into the fire place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry, Severus and the Medi Witch from the Ministry flooed to the hospital they were met by a group of Medi Witches and Wizards all ready to deliver the baby."Minister I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here,"one of the Witches said in a condescending tone. Making Harry growl in anger at the women.

"I'm going with my Husband and if you try and stop me I will hex you into nothing." He growled at the women, who quickly backed off allowing him into the room with his mate.

Severus was whimpering in pain, almost screaming for some form of pain relief."Is there nothing you can give him?" He asked softly as he tried with all his might to sooth his mate, the wolf side of him wanted to rip the witch apart for not helping his mate.

"We have to give him a potion soon that will make it so he can pass the baby, the pain potion is mixed in with that." The witch ground out in anger at the Minister for his annoyance, soon regretting it when she felt her body go stiff with pain.

"You will not talk to me in such a way, are we clear?" Harry was growling with suppressed rage, he would not tolerate anyone angering him.

The Witch could hardly nod in compliance but managed and was soon released, Harry watch closely as his mate was given several potions. Soon the pain ebbed away and Severus sat comfortably in bed, he looked at Harry with worry etched in his face."Its to soon," he whispered to Harry, but the Medi Wizard had heard him.

"Actually in male pregnancies sometimes this happens, the child is normally fully formed so I dont think you will have any issues with the baby once he's out." The doctor looked at the results of the test run after the potions were taken and smiled,"your almost ready to deliver the baby Mister snape." The doctor smiled at the two men and made a few notes before he was interrupted.

"Its Potter-Snape." Severual drawled.

"I am sorry, Mister Potter-Snape." The doctor once more smiled at the men and took off out the door to get more supplies.

"That man is a dunderhead." Severus spat out in anger.

"Yes I agree with you there." Harry laughed and hugged his mate close to him, he felt his mates stomach grow hard with a contraction."Do you feel that?" He asked softly, Severus looked at his stomach and smiled.

"No." His smile was that of a kid at Christmas, he was very much over joyed.

"Good." Harry laughed at the relaxed face of his mate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seemed like days before the baby finally came to the world, but was only twelve hours of labor. Short for a first timer, Severus stared at his son for the first time and could not hold back the smile.

"Indu James Potter-Snape, has a good ring to it don't it love?" Harry asked as he looked at his son, who had yet to open his eyes.

"Yes." Severus cringed at the name James but he could live with it, for he loved his mate enough to give him that.

As they looked down upon their child their was a quiet knock at the door,"enter." Severus called out, still their tinny son did not stir from his sleep.

In walked the whole group of red heads, Draco, Hermione, Neville and many more all looking at the tinny baby held in his mates hands."Meet our son, Indu James Potter-Snape." Harry smiled as he plucked the boy from his fathers hands, Harry walked over to the group with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh Harry, Severus hes just to perfect." Molly sniffled out in joy.

The others quickly agreed with her, the baby was looked upon with smiling faces from all of Harry's all but one, who had a frown in place and something that looked like disgust in his eyes."I cant believe you actually had sex with the dungeon bat," Ron snipped out in anger.

Harry growled low in his chest,"you must have missed the message I sent to the others who dare bad mouth my mate." Harry said in a whisper as he handed his son back to his daddy.

"Oh and what message was that?"Ron growled right back at Harry.

"That he is my husband and if you put one hair out of line I will take you down, you will respect him for all he has done for us." Harry snapped at his old friend, he had hoped that with the curse broken that he would have his friend/brother back but that didn't seem to happen.

"As if I would respect that ugly bastard, or his child." Ron laughed loudly, his laugh bouncing off the walls of the quiet room. Waking the small child in his fathers arm, the boy sniffled at the noise.

Molly hushed Ron as she told him to leave, it was in a split second that Ron had the baby."You messed up my life Potter, now I mess up yours." Poof he was gone, Harry roared with rage as his wolf surfaced. The group of people looked on in stunned silence, how could Ron do this to Harry? They all thought that the curse had been broken and that they would get back their brother/son, Molly sobbed as she heard Harry growl about ripping her son apart.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-SNAPE! You will silence your growls and settle down, I just watch my son get taken and we need to figure out a plan." Came the voice of reason from Harry's husband, Harry snarled but settled down. He called for his Auror's told them all what just happened and that they were to hunt Ron Weasley down, dead or alive he wanted his hide.

"Harry, Arthur and I will get started on searching as well." Molly dashed out of the room, as did her husband. Ianthe who has shown up moments after Harry's son was taken, looked on with confusion. She was still so knew to the group and didn't know what to do, Harry was passing back and forth growls and whimpers filled the room.

"Harry, maybe Charlie and I can find them...Our dragon's should be able to find the kin of a family member rather fast, as should your wolf. We just need to focus on the scent of the child though still new, it should be strong." Ianthe said in a calm voice, trying her hardest to not rile the wolf into another anger induced rant.

"That...That might actually work, I need the blanket Sev...Only for a moment." Harry asked his husband who had yet to let go of the baby blanket, held tightly in his hands Severus sighed and let it go."Smell this you two, and we will go on the hunt for our son." Harry sniffed it, still smelled like his little cub. As Ianthe and Charlie did the same thing their dragons came to the for front,"my love I will return with our son shortly." Harry kissed Severus hard on the lips, rushing out of the room before he could hear his mates sobs and a yell for him to hurry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Growled as he rushed through the forbidden forest gathering up all the creatures he could, he called forth his alpha, as he howled into the forest. He could hear the others cries as he rushed through broken branches, fallen trees and brush. The spiders that still lived there tried to capture him as a feast for themselves and their young, but the others quickly came to his side asking the Alpha of his troubles.

"Harry, whats wrong?" Firenze asked quickly as he joined his friend in the run though the forest.

"My child has been taken." Harry growled out as his magic lashed out around him.

"I will call all my clan to help you." Firenze galloped away quickly to gathers his clan.

Harry was to far gone when he looked to the sky to spot his fellow hunters, they circled around him watching him through the thick black trees. Harry had almost gone into his full wolf form as he reached the castle doors, Minny stood before them waiting for answers from her adoptive grandson."Harry what is the meaning of this?" Minny asked in her hard teachers voice, that was until she saw the rabid look on Harry's wolf like face."Harry?" She gasped out.

Harry snarled at the women before settling down,"Ron has taken my son. I need all of you to help me find them, I have a feeling Albus and the others are involved." Harry rambled off quickly, becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"I will inform the others, but Harry why were you running through the forest?" Minny asked softly, she was truly confused.

"To get the help of my friends." Harry stated matter of fact.

Minny nodded before rushing off into the school, Harry howled into the night sky. Telling the others he was on the move once more, he heard the calls of the other creatures as he rushed away from the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you plan to do with the child? Its crying is starting to give me a headache," Cissy whined once more, as she paced the living room of the run down cottage.

"Your a mother...Go do something to shut it up." Ron demanded.

Cissy gaped at the young man before her,"how dare you! How dare you talk to me like that!" she screeched angrily.

"Oh do shut up Cissy." Albus rubbed his head casting a silencing charm around the child's bed, making the child's cries unheard by others."There, now tell us young Ronald what is our next move?" Albus was far to giddy for someone his age, but was far to happy with whats happened thus far.

"We use the child." Ron said simply, not wanting the others to know of his other plans.

Fleur looked around the cottage that she used to stay in with her family during the summer,"they will not find us for quit some time. What do you want done with the child?" Fleur asked with a sneer on her pretty face.

Ron looked over to his sister in law and smiled sweetly to the women, he had been planning this out with her for years. Well maybe not the child, but the death of his one time friend..Oh yes he's been planning that for a very long time, the child just made things much easier.

Harry would be far to distracted to pay attention to his surroundings, and that would be the mans down fall. Power or not Harry would d anything to protect his child, and Ron was going to set up the most powerful of curses to kill the man before he could even touch the boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and the two very angry dragons rushed through the whole of London, not to mentions in and around that. He would growl and snap at anyone in his way, though would calm long enough to deal with his Auror team. Charlie was about to give up hope until he sniffed the air around the ocean cottage that Bill had told him off, he pricked up when he noticed the cottage in use.

Flying back to the others to tell them of his discovery,"Harry I think I found the little cub." Charlie rushed over to the angry Alpha male wolf, Harry's head shot up a look of hope in the golden green eyes."The cottage Bill told me of its in use, and I can smell, though rather faint, your cub is there." Charlie smirked at the joy that he saw pass over his brothers face.

Harry turned to the small army of creatures and Auror,"my friends we must be wise in how we move. Ronald Weasley is a great strategist, if we make one wrong move he will take us out. Do not forget he has my child in that cottage, and the help of three others. Cissy, Fleur, and Albus, I want all of you to watch your partners backs. Check all areas for curses, hex's, and anything harmful that could kill, be safe and remember if your injured your partner is to take you to the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Harry gave out his orders and looked to his army, they were ready to fight for Harry and his child.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron had set up many traps for Harry, thinking that his one time friend would be to far gone in his anger to ask for help. He knew his family would be looking for them, would be looking places he would hang around. They new nothing of his plots and plans with the elder man, or the two women. So when his alerts went off alerting him to Harry finally showing up he smirked in victory, oh how he knew Harry would be to distracted.

"He's coming." Ron smirked at his old Headmaster, who was to blind in his own rage to realize that he had never truly been under the mans curse.

Ron thought back on the time he had been under the spell that had changed the whole of the Wizarding world, he had sneaked out one night in his first year after Christmas. Covered in Harry's cloak so that no one could see him, he sneaked right up to dumbledore's office and looked around just for fun. What he found was the book with both the curse and the counter curse inside it, he had read the counter curse without knowing what it would undo inside his mind.

Once awake from the daze that he had been in, he remembered himself and his plans for what he wanted to do after school. With the help of Harry Potter as his friend, Ron weasley would be able to get just about anything he wanted. He just had to plan everything out, make sure to do everything he was supposed to do.

Help Harry when ever he needed it: Check.

Make the girl he wanted want him: Check.

Defend his friends from Death eaters: Check.

Play up the injured friend card: Check.

Play the poor best friend card for money: Check.

Get a bit jealous over fourth year: Check.

Not tell anyone he had the Death Eater scum put Harry's name in the Goblet of fire: Check.

Ron looked out over the open ocean view waiting in silence for his old friend to show up, it wouldn't be long till he was just couldn't understand how his plans had faild so bad, he did everything right.

Help go on the hunt for those horrid things: Check.

Protect the younger students in the war: Check.

Help Harry find Snape,"big mistake.": Check.

Save his future wife from certain death: Check.

Stay by Harry's side after the war was over: Failed to do so.

It was all that damn Snakes fault he turned his meal ticket gay, yeah so what men in the wizarding world could have kids. Big deal, it messed with Rons image so he had to force his hand. That did not turn out so well when he made Harry pick between his friendship or that greasy git, but he never thought that Harry would pick that man over them any day of the year.

The wards buzzed with a warning that it had been breached, Ron sighed this was it he was going to have to kill his meal ticket. Well maybe he could sell that child off to the highest bidder, after all it was the child of two heroes of the war.

He smirked when he heard a hiss of pain outside the door, oh Harry was to easy to figure out. The front door was horribly cursed with cutting charms and hexes, he could hear Harry struggle against the binding spell put in place as he walked to the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry knew that this was all planned and played the part of an angry dumb parent on a rampage, he was far more intelligent then what people gave him credit for. He made all top marks on his NEWTS, better marks then even Hermione and Draco.

Harry acted like he was in trouble thrashing about as he tried to get free of the binds, he knew he could get loose all to easily. But he needed to see his son was alright, needed to know if he could get to the boy before anything happened. Harry vowed that if his son was damaged in any way that he wouldn't stop till there was nothing left of Ron, he growled again as the door was slammed open.

"Hello Harry, how very nice of you to join us this evening." Ron smirked at Harry who was struggling to get free, or so Ron thought.

"Where is my son you bloody bastard!?" Harry yelled loudly trying to get the others to hear that he was talking to Ron, so that they could enter the house unknown to the others.

Ron just looked at Harry, that smirk contorting his freckled face into something more ugly then it was before." You'll see soon enough, Albus bring in our honored guest." Ron waved his wand at the older man, hearing him scoff at the demand.

"Please, like you hold any power over me boy." Albus laughed as he dragged Harry into the cottage.

Ron looked at the older man with a small smirk in place, if only the old coot knew just how much power Ron held over him. He could count the ways he could kill the man with just his hands, but he would do that at another time. Right now he needed to kill his old friend Harry Potter, then he could change his whole body into his beloved old friend.

"I want every ounce of his blood old man, don't forget in order for this spell to work we need everything. Not a drop to be spilled till its time, then no one will know that I am not Harry Potter." Ron laughed as he patted Harry on the head, heading over to the baby bed that held the little cub." He actually looks a lot like you Harry, I'm going to have so much fun raising him to be my son." Ron picked up the cub, the baby was whimpering but not tears were shed.

Harry growled low in his chest but stayed put, he knew his part in this game of chess. He could see his friends out of the corner of the eye, they were getting in place wands at the ready." Ron, you've always been so jealous of me." Harry smiled as his friend stiffened at the actuation,"look what you've done. You've taken my son from me, the Minister of Magic, the savior of the Wizarding world. Do you honestly think that Severus wont know that your not me, how would you ever have sex with him when you said your self said how much you hate him?" Harry asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Ron's eyes twitched at the thought of having to be married to he old potions master, then he smirked."I can simply just kill him you know, just like I am going to kill you." Fleur stepped over to Ron and the baby, kissing Ron on the cheek." You see I can simply change my lovely angel into that bat for a while, then when we have all we need change ourselves back." It was a simple plan but one he had thought about for years, and it would work he would have all he ever wanted.

Harry nodded at the his friends, and the team of Auror to make their move. It was fast and quick,the Auror shot first at Fleur once she had place the baby down in the crib.

The binding spell hit her in the back making her scream from the shock, Ron drew his wand and started yelling off hex's of a dark nature. Curses that Harry had once read to them from the potions book by the half blood prince, he quickly got loose from his binds and tried to bind Ron with magical draining cuffs.

That seemed to work for a time, but then Albus just had to get in the way.

" I will kill you Harry, I don't care about this boys plan." Albus hissed as he shot a cutting hex at Harry, then at Ron. Both men dropped and dodged the hex, Harry was far better at fighting then Ron was and Albus put together.

He was on his feet far faster then either of them thought possible, he through out curse after curse. Hitting the shield that was in place by both men, but after a while the curse's started to grow in power and with it the shields started to give way." I will kill you both, and no one would dare to arrest me for it." Harry growled out, his team of Auror had already taken care of the two women in the house. Charlie and Ianthe looked on in their dragon forms, wanting to get to the baby as soon as possible.

"We need to get the cub out of here." Charlie whispered to his lovely Rose.

"Agreed." She nodded to a path that was curse free so far.

Both Dragons rushed to the opening, quickly moving to the baby so they could get him out of the noticed his family making their move to his son and thanked the gods for sending him family like them, he fired several more hex's once that his Mate had made up not to long ago. Hearing the sickening crack of bone breaking and the satisfying scream that came with it, Harry could only smile as he watch Ron fall to the ground.

A/N: Well I'm leaving you off on a cliff sorry you guys, and sorry for the late update.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there's more fight left to come. Plus a steamy little number with our favorite Mates,I hope to see some reviews.

Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter, just the characters I and others have made up.

warnings: Violence, language, sexual content, and mentions of abuse. M/M relationships, Mpreg, and I still don't have a beta tester so it has a bit of a grammar issue.

I got some great reviews this time around and I would like to thank you all for reviewing, I would like to point out the title of the story is called..."With spaces"...For ever mated. Its about finding ones mate, getting the happiness one has lacked for so long. Hope that clears some things up.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter thirteen.

Severus stared at the door to his room, waiting for any news of what might have happened to his son. Or to Harry, the poor man was getting adgitated waiting for any thing to come to breathed through his nose to try and calm himself down, but it only made him more frustrated."Bloody hell!" Severus yelled out, as he shoved the blankets off his body. The nurse had come in and told him that he could go home to wait for news in a few hours, but he knew his body was ready now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was in the midst of battle with Ron when he felt the tug of his mates magic calling to him, he knew what it meant, he knew that his mate had come to the battle to fight for his son. This just mad Harry fight harder trying his hardest to take care of this mess before his mate had to step in, he didn't want the mans hands tainted any further.

Harry growled as a stray cutting hex hit his lower leg, on his right side was Albus throwing out hex's of the dark kind at his sides. Trying to catch him off guard when Ron was throwing not so light hex's at him from the front, he was by no means fighting at his full strength. He feared that if he unleashed his full strength that others might get hurt, and he was unwilling to put the lives of his family and friends in danger.

Severus looked at his mate for a few seconds before he sought out his son, finding his little cub in the hands of one Charlie Weasley. He sighed in relief, happy that his little one was safe and sound and that he could focus on saving his mate.

"Oh this is to perfect Potter, your child and husband all here for me to kill." Ron laughed out , as the rush of magic made his hair whip around his face.

Harry growled all he wanted to do was order the others to leave so he could kill Ron, and Albus."You will fail like so many before you, Albus should know just how powerful I am." Harry boasted, making sure to sound annoyingly thrilled with his power. He knew how to poke at Ron's insecurities, he would kill just one last time in his life if it meant the safety of his family.

"Your nothing." Ron sneered out in anger.

"I'm rich." Harry waved his hand lazily as the curses finally died down for them to talk.

"Not for long." Ron gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh please, I have power and money beyond that of your dreams. You think a pea brained helpless little follower like yourself could over power me? Take my money? Destroy my life by taking my child from me?" Harry snorted out a laugh that could have been mistaken for a real one if you didn't now him the way Severus did, he could hear the bitter bit behind that laugh.

Ron's face grew red as his anger boiled over, his magic crackled in the air making the remaining cabins walls crumble around them. Ron snarled as he shouted out in anger," I will kill you!" His voice was laced with so much hate that even Harry flinched at it, from a distance everyone that stood watching had also flinched at Ron's hate.

Harry knew then that he needed to keep the others out of this," I order all of you to take my child and husband out of here. I want all of you gone, I will handle this on my own!" Harry's voice sounded to firm to argue with, no one wanted to fight the savior of the wizarding world.

Ron snorted as the Auror moved quickly to do as they had been ordered to do, his magic crackled as he watch Severus take the baby and disappear from the shore side."You think they will be safe once you are dead Harry? I will make your baby and that bat of yours suffer they will scream in agony as I rip the flesh off their bodies, piece by painful piece." Harry's head snapped back to Ron, he looked at those eyes of his one time friend and snarled at him. Those eyes were cold filled with no emotions at all and it sent chills down Harry's spine, how had this person been so close to him for years and he not notice his malice?

With everyone gone from the area leaving only Harry, Ron and Albus it was safe for Harry to let his magic free. Still he worried what it might do when unleashed and not held tightly, fear of it getting the better of him if not in check like always.

"You will not like what happens if I let my magic free Ron, Albus you need to put your wands down. I do not wish to fight either of you and we all know very well what will happen if I have to fight, I will not take you alive once we begin." Harry threatened with a loud growl, dark and husky just like his wolf felt right now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Severus?" Hermione whispered to the angry looking man.

"Would you remove this damned cat from the room, she is persistent on trying to steal my child from its bed." Enya looked up at Severus with a snorted growl as she passed back and forth in front of him and the baby,"she will not leave us be."The older man snapped but the cat just kept snorted again and laid at his feet, purring when his foot slightly rubbed her chin.

"Don't look like you want her gone Sevvy?" Ianthe smirked at her perfect little kitty playing a great big protective dog, she only laughed when Enya licked Severus's foot making the man jolt.

Draco paced back and forth in the babies room that had been colored in greens and blues, with hints of silver."We should have heard from him by now, maybe I should go there see if he's okay?" Severus looked to his godson his face pulled in a pained expression, shaking his head no.

"You would be in the way, I trust that Harry will come back to us no matter what happens he will not leave me or his son." Severus could feel that Harry was in pain, the bond through the mating mark told him Harry was alive but slightly in pain. This made Severus nervous but relieved to know Harry was doing okay, he would wait for his mate to return.

Enya purred as she licked the side of Severus's ankle, feeling that the man needed some form of comfort."Stupid cat." Severus smirked at the demon cat as she rubbed her head up and down his leg, trying with all her might to shower him with affection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron groaned under the weight of Harry's magic as it was let off it leash, his shields were not holding up to well. From the looks of Albus and how many cuts he had on him, his shield was doing no better.

"I wont give into your magic Harry!" Ron yelled over the crackling of power, his face drenched in sweat.

Albus growled out in rage, the anger he felt towards the other man was seeping into his magic. Making it look dark purple in color, with tones of black seeping from his core. Harry looked on in controlled rage wanting nothing more then to tear them apart, let his magic rip into them."I promise you this if you do not stop this and give up I will have to kill you, no one will fault me for doing so." This was said in a deadly calm voice that sent shiver down both men's backs.

Albus looked at the man he once held under his power, a boy he used to be able to control and twist however he wanted. He longed for the days he could do as he pleased with the boy, maybe if he had that uncle of his beat the boy harder. Starve him a bit more the boy would have been far to week to survive the killing curse a second time, maybe then he would have gained the power to calm what he deserved.

The zapping and crackling of the power that flowed from Harry was becoming to much, swallowing the two men before him in a painful tangle of electric magic. Slicing into their faces and bodies with no mercy, Harry let loose what he had been holding onto for far to long. HIs power lashed out taking down the weak shields of his former friend and headmaster, he was in horrified interest as his magic ripped into Albus.

Albus screamed out as Harry's magic lashed at him ripping into the flesh of face, he could feel his skin melting away as the magic burned and sliced into him. He watched in horror as his arms quickly turned from he solid form they once were to a mass of blood and bone, leaving him seeing his own muscle tissue.

Across the way Ron watched as his body too was engulfed in the blazing of Harry's pure magic, never had he thought his old friend this powerful. He had been wrong in his thinking, so horribly wrong. He had failed to see that Harry was and is the most powerful Wizard alive, that his core was contained only by will power alone. That Harry's magic was now striping his flesh from his body in an agonizing blaze of fire, and in his final moments of life he finally admitted that he was wrong. That he should never have gotten out of hand, that he should have never lost his mind and tried to obtain power by going against Harry.

"I see it now, I failed to see what I could have had if I had stuck with you. I was a fool, pathetic in my attempts at taking power from you. When I had more power with you at my side then I ever would have alone, I failed." Ron whispered as his body finally gave out on him and he clasped to the ground as nothing more then ash.

Albus watched in horror as Ronald Weasley fell to the hands of Harry, and soon he would to. His fate would be far more worse in the after life then that of Ronald, he would suffer at the hand of death herself. Something the old man never wanted to happen, he would spend his time in hell reliving all the pain he caused. That was a fate worse then death a fate he never truly wanted, he cried out as his body took its last breath.

Harry's magic slammed into what remained of the man he once called his friend, watching as the body before him crumbled to the ground in ash.

"Finally, its over." Harry breathed at his magic was rained into his core once more.

 _'Harry you have don it'_

 _'Who there?'_

 _'It is I, death.'_

 _'So its over, I no longer need to fight them?'_

 _'No, no more fighting my young friend.'_

 _'Family is safe?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Ronald came back in the last seconds of his life, he was my friend once more.'_

 _'This is why if have come to you, I can give you sever choices my friend.'_

 _'Such as?'_

 _'Rebirth.'_

 _'There is more to this then just that you said choices?'_

 _'Chuckles,'' yes my friend there are more choices.'_

 _'Please death my family waits for me.'_

 _'As you wish young one.'_

 _'Rebirth as a new life to a new family his souls horrible deeds forgotten and a chance for happiness.'_

 _'That is option one?'_

 _'Yes, young master it is. Option two, is to live out his souls days in the cage of hell, feeling the pain he put onto others.'_

 _'Option three, is to be put to use in the after life directing souls tell he atones for his misdeeds.'_

 _'Are there any other options?'_

 _' Only once that lead him to nothing but pain, do you still wish to hear those ones?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Then I leave his fate to you.'_

 _'Rebirth.'_

 _'Are you sure my young mater of death?'_

 _'Yes, make his soul pure once more and give him a second chance to get it right.'_

 _'As you wish young one, tell we meet again.'_

Harry watched as death flashed away in a orb of black smoke and he howling of the dead souls she carried around her neck, he looked around as if trying to piece together what to do next.

 _'Your Arse better get home before I come there and get you!'_

 _'Yes my love.'_

Harry chuckled, his mate was needing him as much as Harry was needing his mate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone had been told to vacate the house, that Harry would need to be with his child and his husband more then his friends.

The sound of Harry popping into the house was heard around the whole house, alerting his husband that he was home. Severus not wanting to rush into the room and see what damage was dealt to his husband walked calmly as he could, entering the living room with his eyes closed so as to not go into hysterics.

"Severus?" Harry whispered softly, this got his husband to open his eyes to the mess his husband was.

Severus gasped at the blood that dripped from opened gashes on his husbands body, Harry sighed at the look on his husbands face. The man would never live this down, he would forever be reminded about this and he new it."Severus, is there any way we can just patch me up so I can see our son...Please?" Harry begged his eyes pleading with the man he loved to let this slide for now.

"Sit down." Severus demanded in a calm voice that held no room for arguing.

"Okay."Harry's head fell to his chest, he did not need a verbal battle after the long magical one he just had to endear.

Severus walked out of the room, as he watched his husbands shoulders slump in defeat. Did Harry truly think he was mad at him for protecting their family, for doing what needed to be done to save their child's life and insure peace. Severus sighed in frustration, he should have showered Harry with love and affection. Not snapped at him.

He walked calmly back into the room that harry was in, looking at his husbands sad and sunk face. He felt the twinge of pain once again, and new then it was not because of the pain of his physical form. It was the pain of loosing his friends, his mentor, the pain of loosing that last shard of hope that their was good inside of everyone. The one thing that his mother passed to him was the ability to see the good in everyone, but now her son was losing that ability.

"Harry." Severus whispered his name softly to drawl the mans attention to him.

"Yes Severus?" Harry sounded so defeated even though he had won, he truly could see that Harry felt like he had lost.

"I love you." He could see Harry smile light up those beautiful gold green eyes, he kissed his mate face all over ignoring the metallic taste of blood on his lips."Love you." he repeated over and over again, tell Harry had him wrapped tightly in his arms.

"And I love you my perfect mate." Harry nuzzled his husbands neck taking in a whiff of his mates scent,"I thought I would lose you both." He cried silently into his mates neck, god he was so close to losing them both.

As Severus pulled back to take in Harry's cuts and other marks he could see that Harry's magic was seeping out, circling them in a bright golden glow."What?" Harry whispered softly, he was confused as was Severus until he felt it.

His core tore free from him in that second combining with Harry's in a silvery golden light, both stared in awe as once again their magic combined them together.

"What does that mean, we are already married?" Harry asked as the light went out softly.

"I-I have no idea." Severus was dumbfounded by what had to happened.

 _'By the fates you two have been given a gift.'_

 _'Death?'_

 _'Why yes young master of death.'"Chuckles." 'Fate is granting you a gift young one.'_

 _'What kind of gift mistress of Death?'_

 _'Oh Silly snake, I thought you of all people would notice the colors of your magic and what they mean.'_

 _'Gold and silver?'_

 _'Yes young master, they are the symbols of eternal love. You two will forever be fated to come together as one, as true soul mates should.'_

 _'She really thinks we are worth that kind of magic?'_

 _'Severus...?'_

 _'Actually young one and mate, she thinks your worth so much more then that. But it is a small gift to come together in ever life after this, she will make sure the timing is better the next time around.'_

 _'The timing was perfect this time around.'_

 _'I agree with Severus...It was pretty perfect.'_

 _'As it always shall be.'_

 _'Is there more my friend?'_

 _'Only one more gift if you should choose to accept it?'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _"Chuckling." 'Well young one how would you like your mate to match you in your animal form, but without the pain of a first transformation and the pain of acceptance?'_

 _'You can do that?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Severus?'_

 _'Do it,please.'_

 _'As you wish. On the next full moon you will have your gift.'_

 _'Thank you.'_

 _'For you young master of death anything.'_

Harry and Severus watched as death fizzled out in a haze of black and sliver smoke, they smiled at the gifts they had been granted. All to happy to know that they would fever be truly mated, that no matter where they go their souls would find they others.

"Friends with death?" Severus asked in a impressed tone of voice.

"Oh yeah...Well when you die twice, and come back as the master of death..You get to know someone pretty well." Harry laughed while rubbing the back of his head, he noticed that his body didn't ache all over anymore."Huh, guess she healed me as well." Harry looked at his hands not seeing the cuts he once had on him moment ago, Severus backed up just a bit to see Harry's face was free of cuts as well.

He snorted at Harry's luck, leave it to his mate to be healed by death.

Moment later Harry rose to his feet hearing their son cry out for attention or milk,"you my dear mate leave this little one to me. I need some bonding time and you need some sleep, you did just give birth after all." Harry smiled at the tired look on his husbands face, the man only nodded at his husband.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry watched as both Father and son slept, curled into one another for comfort and safety. Harry had taken care of their son for a while so that his husband could sleep, letting his body heal from the stress it had been under during the pregnancy. Harry wondered if Severus would kill him if he found out about a little something he had kept secret, though he was surprised that his mate could not tell the difference in him.

"You think to loudly." The older man whispered from the bed as he looked at Harry though sleep hazed eyes.

"Hmm, and what is it that I am thinking of my dear mate?" Harry smiled playfully at his mate, he knew the man was still upset about the battle Harry had been though. So at any given time Harry would jib the man, trying to get a snorted laugh or a roll of the mans eyes.

"No idea, just know that I know you are thinking to loudly." Severus rolled his eyes at his mate, making the younger man snicker at the action.

"The full moon is coming the night after this one, can your sense of smell not pick it up?" Harry inquired softly, trying to get his husband to use his wolfs scent.

Severus sniffed the air softly, he could smell so many thins he never could before. The faint smell of their family that had come by to see the baby just an hour or so ago, the smell of his son strong and bold as it was close by. Then as he sniffed the air once more trying to solve the mystery his husband set for him, he got a whiff of something sweet. Almost the same smell as their son, but it was coming from...Harry?

"Are you? But how? When? Oh god you fought them while you-? I should yelling at you...But it took me to long to put this one to sleep. I will smack you hard once you are not in that condition, tell then sit your arse down." Severus snapped in a quiet voice fearing he would wake their son if he spoke to loudly, Harry snorted at his mates ramblings.

"I will explain later, maybe have Enya and Ianthe watch the little one for a while. So we can talk about all this, and so I can assure you I and the little one are fine." Harry whispered softly as his eyes drew to a close, tired from all the days events...Not just the days but the weeks events.

Harry looked over at his angry then angry mate and smiled, he new no matter what was going to come out of his mates mouth it would be from his heart. He would yell and get mad but he would be upset out of love, this was something Harry always wanted. Someone to love him so much that they would yell at him for being reckless, and he got that with Severus.

"I'm sending word to Ianthe first thing tomorrow, and once alone." Severus looked at his husband a smirk playing across his lips,"I am going to make you regret being reckless." That smirk grew wider when he heard the gulp from Harry, and the slight movement of his husband in the chair."Don't worry love...I wont punish you to hard." Harry moaned at his words leaving the older man smirking even wider, the gleam of lust in his eyes growing stronger.

A/N: Next chapter is going to be some naughty play, but I do hope you liked this chapter.

Next few chapters are going to be big on some sexy time, and maybe a wedding or two. Hope to see some great reviews from you lovely readers.

Until next time.


End file.
